


Addiction's a Bitch

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Addictions AU, Airplane Sex, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Drinker/Gambler AU, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Everyone's fucked up, Gambling, Gen, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Love/Hate, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Rent Boy!Bucky, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex for Money, So much angst, Sugar Daddy, Vibrators, company for money, everyone's addicted to something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 49,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes has been playing cards for as long as he can remember but he can't remember when it started becoming a problem. Clint first got drunk when he was seventeen and liked the feeling so much he couldn't stop. When Bucky can't go to his friends for help anymore he meets Clint who offers him a pretty sweet deal. The Avengers slowly assemble while Bucky and Clint's relationship blossoms but there are some problems. All of the Avengers have problems they just aren't ready to face and there doesn't seem to be any cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies! This is my second fic so bear with me:) I know this first chapter is really just porn but I promise there will be so much plot later on.

Bucky sighed and shoved a hand through his hair. His cards weren’t working for him and the dicks around him seemed to have all the winning cards.

“You in, buddy?” The guy grunted next to him.

Bucky looked down at his chips and clicked a couple together. “Yeah, I got a couple chips left.”

The guy across the table snorted. “I’m shocked, really.”

“Shut up, Stark.” Bucky snarled. “Just cause you’re sleeping with my best friend doesn’t mean you can talk to me like that.”

“Watch it, Barnes.” Stark grinned. “Stevie might not like it if he hears his best friend and his boyfriend aren’t getting along.”

“Steve might not like it if he hears you’re back at the tables again.”

“Same to you.” 

Bucky gnashed his teeth and glared down at his cards.

“Lay ‘em down, fellas.” The guy next to him said. 

Bucky groaned as Stark laid down the winning hand yet again.

Stark laughed as he swept the chips into his hand. “Do yourself a favor, Barnes,” He clapped Bucky on the shoulder as he walked by. “Go home.”

“Whatever,” Bucky shrugged his shoulder. “Tell Steve I said hi.”

“Will do.”

The guy next to Bucky stood up too. “Well, I gotta hit it.”

“Aw, c’mon buddy, one more round.” Bucky pleaded. “I still got some left.”

“No can do,” The man wheezed. “Promised the wife I’d be home by one.”

Bucky groaned and put his forehead down on the table.

Then, there was a loud guffawing across the bar. Bucky looked up and saw a sandy haired man toss back a drink. There was a guy next to him, gently stroking his arm and  
grinning at him like he was a piece of meat.

The sand haired man set the drink down and looked up. He and Bucky locked eyes.

The man grinned and began to make his way across the bar. 

Bucky watched as the man pulled a chair out and clumsily sat down. “Need a partner, baby?” He slurred.

Bucky snorted. “I’d hate to take a drunk man’s money.”

The man threw his head back and laughed. “Just deal, soldier.”

Bucky shrugged and shuffled the cards.

“Whoa,” The man said when he looked at his cards. “At least I know you didn’t cheat. You’d have cheated better.”

“Shut up.” Bucky muttered. “What’ya got?”

The man threw a handful of chips into the center. “Lay ‘em down, beautiful.” He slurred.

Bucky set his cards down, praying that his weak cards would be just good enough.

The man set his cards down and Bucky nearly cried. He had a flush.

The man cackled as he swept all of Bucky’s chips into his pockets. “Bye bye, birdy.”

Bucky seethed as he watched the man walk away with his chips.

He slammed his hands on the table. He couldn’t let that guy go, he was broke. He could ask Steve for the money, knew he would give it to him but Bucky couldn’t stand to see that disappointed look on Steve’s face again. 

Bucky lurched out of his seat and ran towards the exit.

“Wait!” He called out after the man.

The man was standing on the sidewalk, swaying back and forth with his arm raised to hail a cab.

“Wait!” Bucky grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Oh hey,” The man smiled a goofy grin and swayed. “What are you doing here, pretty boy?”

Before Bucky could say anything more the man fell into his arms. Bucky groaned with the weight and tugged him over to the alley and pinned him against the wall.

“I can’t let you take that money.” Bucky panted.

“Sorry sugar,” The man’s eyes were clearly drifting out of focus and he smiled lazily. “Won it fair and square.”

“I know, I just need the money, please-” Bucky gritted his teeth. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

The man laughed and dragged his fingertips down Bucky’s cheek. “Why didn’t you start with that, sugar? Help me hail a cab, we can go back to my place.”

“Your place?” Bucky stuttered.

“Do I look like I’m fit to fuck you in this alley?”

“What?” 

“What, were you under the impression you could just give a blowjob and earn back your money? No way, you’re gonna make it worth my while.”

“I...” Bucky couldn’t speak. The very few times he had ever lowered himself to doing anything like this it had always been quick and impersonal, never making it more than ten feet away from the bar and no such intimacy. “Okay.”

He hauled the man back to the sidewalk staggering a bit with the weight. He held his hand up and a cab pulled to the side.

Bucky shoved the man inside. “Give the driver an address, asshole.”

“Such hostility, baby.” The man’s head drooped onto Bucky’s shoulder. “I live... in a pineapple under the sea.”

“Cute.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “How about a real address?”

“Sixteen hundred Pennsylvania Avenue.”

“Oh my God.”

“Hold on, sugar, I almost remembered.” The man’s eyes rolled up to look at Bucky. He tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Bucky’s neck. He licked and sucked as Bucky shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Mmph-hmph.”

“What?”

“Just go to a hotel, I can’t remember.”

“What hotel?”

“Whatever one you want, cutie-pie.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Just take us to the Plaza.”

As the cabbie was driving, the man kept sucking at Bucky’s neck, slurping and biting. Bucky hunkered down into the corner, looking out the window and fidgeting.

When the cab pulled up in front of the hotel Bucky dug into the man’s pocket and threw a wad of cash at the driver. He dragged him out of the car and pulled him towards the  
door.

“Honey, hold still, I’m trying to kiss you.” The man’s lips were puckered and he was straining to reach Bucky’s face.

“Can it wait?” Bucky asked, leaning him up against the check in counter.

“May I help you?” The girl at the counter asked, smiling blandly.

“Tell her your name, honey.” Bucky growled.

The man grinned and his eyelids fluttered as he smiled at the counter girl and pulled out a credit card. “Clint Barton, sweet pea.”

“Thank you, Mr. Barton.” The girl took the card. “You’ll be in room 213. Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you.” Bucky pushed off the counter and pulled the man, Clint, over to the elevator. The doors slid to the side and Bucky shoved him in there.

Clint stumbled and fell against the wall. “I’m all outta love, so lost without you.” He crooned as he slid down.

“This is so not worth any kind of money you could pay me.” Bucky crossed him arms and looked down at Clint singing on the floor.

“Your loss, honey,” Clint sang. “But you still have to get me to the room.”

Bucky contemplated Clint. He needed this money. He sighed and said, “Fine, get up.”

He looped his arms beneath Clint’s and hauled him up. “C’mon, we’re here.”

Clint hung his arms around Bucky’s neck and leaned on him. “Hold me close, tiny dancer.”

“Shut up.” Bucky growled and locked his arms around Clint’s waist. He slid the key through the door and shoved it open. He brought Clint in and tried to lay him on the bed.

Clint’s arms were still around Bucky’s neck and he dragged him down onto the bed. He swung Bucky around so he was on bottom and pushed him up so his head was on the pillow.

Clint’s mouth was attacking Bucky’s neck again and his fingers were tangling in the buttons on Bucky’s shirt.

Bucky whined as Clint sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on his throat.

“Hush, baby,” Clint whispered as he got Bucky’s shirt off. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

Bucky wriggled beneath Clint’s fingers undoing his belt. He gripped the collar on Clint’s shirt, then began to unbutton it.

Soon, Bucky was wearing nothing but his boxers and he had discovered that Clint was going commando.

Clint palmed him through his boxers and Bucky hesitantly trailed his fingers down his chest to graze Clint’s cock.

Clint moaned and captured Bucky’s mouth with his and shoved his tongue down his throat. Bucky stared at Clint as he kissed him, surprised.

Clint’s fingers slipped under the waistband of Bucky’s boxers and he pulled them down. It dragged across Bucky’s cock and he gave a huge intake of breath, gritting his teeth.

“You’re so pretty.” Clint muttered gripping Bucky’s cock. “Such a beautiful cock. So pretty.”

Bucky gasped as Clint’s hand went lower. It passed under his balls and a finger circled Bucky’s rim.

Bucky yelped and gripped Clint’s shoulders. “Condom!”

“Wallet.” 

Bucky’s hand scrabbled for Clint’s jacket even as Clint massaged his rim. He found it and went through the wallet’s contents. He found not only a condom, but a single pack of lube. “Came prepared did you?”

“Always.” Clint took the packet of lube and ripped it open with his teeth. “Good boy.”

He poured the contents onto his fingers and continued circling Bucky’s asshole. “You’re pretty, honey.”

“Thanks.” Bucky gritted his teeth as one of Clint’s fingers sank in. It burned a bit but Clint was going slow. Drunk and still thoughtful.

Clint pushed his finger in and out, setting a steady rhythm. He added another finger and Bucky groaned. 

“You like that, baby?” Clint murmured. “Bet this is the best time anyone’s ever fucked you. Bet you’re gonna become a real cockslut after this. Are you gonna be my cockslut?”

Bucky said nothing, just gasped as another finger broached his insides. It was starting to feel good, something he hadn’t anticipated.

“Say it, sweet boy.” Clint said, “Say you’ll be my cockslut.”

“Yes,” Bucky moaned. “Yes, okay, I will, I’ll be yours.”

Clint smiled into Bucky’s neck. “Good boy.”

Clint’s fingers disappeared and Bucky whined. “Shh, baby, I got you.” Clint’s fingers were replaced with something different and his hands came up on either side of Bucky to brace himself.

Clint’s cock pressed into Bucky and he cried out. Clint let him get adjusted and then he snapped his hips forward.

Bucky whimpered as Clint thrust in and out. He breathed in Clint’s gin soaked breath and gripped his upper arms tight.

One of Clint’s hands traveled down to Bucky’s leg and hooked it over his waist. Bucky’s ankles locked around Clint’s waist and Clint’s hand went to Bucky’s hip.

“Good boy.” Clint murmured. “You’re such a good boy, honey.”

Bucky would have said something sarcastic but it was lost as Clint thrust into him again.

“Touch yourself.” Clint told him.

Bucky didn’t need telling twice. He quickly grasped himself and began stroking. His strokes and Clint’s thrusts were out of sync but Bucky was soon spilling over the edge.

Above him, Clint stilled, his eyes shut tight. He gripped Bucky’s hips through his orgasm and kissed him hard.

“Sweet boy.” Clint murmured. He kissed Bucky once more and collapsed to the side on his stomach, still holding Bucky firmly.

Bucky looked down at Clint’s arms wrapped snugly around his waist. He shifted, but Clint was holding him too tight. He sighed and settled down, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Visit me at avengersincamphalfbloodstardis.tumblr.com and let me know if you liked it or if you just wanna say hi:) Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Clint wake up and realize just who the other is. Pancakes at Steve's make things better or worse, no one can tell which.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second chapter! To be honest, my other fics are quite a bit more popular than this one but this one is my favorite. Hopefully it'll get more hits soon!

Bucky groaned. His face was smooshed into the pillow, sheets tangled around his lower body. He could feel two strong arms wrapped around his waist and a broad chest pressing into his back. There was one leg between his and someone’s face buried in the nape of his neck.

Bucky groaned again as the arms tightened around him. He blinked one bleary eye and looked around the room.

And then last night’s events came rushing back.

Bucky’s eyes shot open and he tried to sit up.

Behind him, Clint grumbled and pulled him back down. “Lay back down, baby, I’m sleepy.”

Bucky snorted. “Sorry, honey, but I signed up for sex, not cuddling.”

Bucky tried to get up one more time and was yanked back down by Clint. “Sweetie, you have two options. Option one, you can lie here with me until I’m ready to get up. Option two, lie here for ten more minutes, then go to the store across the street and get aspirin, coffee, and peanut butter.”

Bucky scowled with confusion and frustration, muscles tense. Then he slowly relaxed and settled down into the mattress. “I’m getting up in ten minutes. Just so you know.”

“Shh.” Clint smoothed a hand over Bucky’s back and kissed the back of his neck. 

Bucky sighed and closed his eyes. “Ten minutes.”

***

Bucky yawned and opened his eyes. “Alright, I’m getting up.” He untangled himself from Clint’s grip and shifted over to the edge of the bed.

“Come back, baby.” Clint whined, hand scrabbling towards Bucky.

“No, I’m going to the store.” Bucky sat up, feet dangling over the bed. He grimaced and massaged a hand over his lower back and ass. He hadn’t really expected to feel so sore.

He glanced back at Clint. The asshole was smirking. 

“Shut up.” He muttered, scooping up his t-shirt from the floor. “I’ll be back.”

“Don’t forget the peanut butter. And make sure it’s smooth!” Clint pointed a menacing finger in Bucky’s general direction. “God help you if it’s not smooth!”

Bucky tugged on his jeans and swiped the key off the desk, grumbling as he made his way to the elevator.

There was a mirror in the elevator and Bucky looks himself up and down. His hair is a mess, his eyes are bloodshot, and his neck is practically decorated in hickeys.

Bucky groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. He only succeeded in making it stand up more.

He finally reached the lobby, the elevator dinging. He stepped off and started walking to the door.

He walked past the front desk. The same girl from last night was there, looking impassive as ever when she sees him.

The middle aged couple checking out, however, cast a shrewd, disapproving eye towards him.

He briefly considered flipping them the bird and settled for a sarcastic smile instead.

He blinked hard when he got outside, the beaming sun a surprise. He dodged around a family with a stroller at the crosswalk and went into the store.

He got the aspirin and the coffee (he’d gotten some cream in case Clint threw a fit over black coffee) and he’s now eyeing the peanut butter.

He hadn’t known there were so many brands. He didn’t even know what Clint liked.

He grew frustrated, looking among the Peter Pan, the Jiffy, and the Skippy. What did he care if Clint didn’t like the particular brand? 

He grabbed the Jiffy since it was on sale, steering clear of the crunchy and headed to the counter.

The pimply cashier rang up his purchases. “That’ll be thirteen sixty-four.”

Bucky sighed and reached into his pocket. He didn’t have the cash but one more charge to his credit card wasn’t going to kill. 

He felt the leather and pulled out the wallet. He flipped it open and stopped. 

The licence wasn’t his and there was more cash than Bucky had had in a long time poking out of the top. He glanced down. He was wearing Clint’s jeans.

He inspected the licence. Name: Clinton Francis Barton. Height: 6’3.” Weight: 230 lbs. Eyes: Blue. Hair: Blonde. Age: 28.

“Uh, sir?” The cashier said. “You still gotta pay.”

Bucky ignored him. If he wanted to, he could just walk away with this wallet. He wouldn’t just have his own money, he’d have all of Clint’s, and from the looks of it, Clint was not poor.

The kid was looking antsy, shuffling his feet and glancing nervously around the store.

Bucky made of split second decision. 

He pulled a twenty out of the wallet and slapped it down on the counter.

The kid’s features dropped in relief and he counted out his change. “Have a good day.”

“Yeah, you too.” Bucky grumbled and grabbed the bag.

He dashed back across the street and into the hotel. He nodded at the check-in girl, who was now staring at the floor, eyes heavy lidded.

He darted into the elevator just before it closed and sighed. He pressed the button, awkwardly leaning in front of a woman with a little boy.

They stood there quietly for a moment. Bucky could see the little boy out the corner of his eye, sucking his thumb and studying him.

Then he tugged on his shirt. 

He looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Where’d you get those bruises?” The boy asked, briefly removing his thumb from his mouth.

“Henry.” Her mother chided. “Stop that. He doesn’t want to be bothered.”

“Where’d you get ‘em?” The boy ignored his mother.

“Fell down.” Bucky muttered as the mother exclaimed “Henry!”

The elevator doors opened. “Sorry about that.” The mother said, and stepped out, tugging her son with her.

A man’s voice came from down the hall. “Janet, Henry, there you are.”

As the elevator doors were closing, Bucky heard the mother say, “Hank Pym, you will not believe what your son just did-”

Bucky smirked as the elevator began to rise.

Thankfully the elevator did not stop again and Bucky got off, swinging the grocery bag by his side as he got out the key.

He opened the door and it swung open to reveal Clint, laying on his back, looking up at the open wallet he was holding above him like a book.

“Hey!” Bucky exclaimed, closing the door behind him. “What are you doing going through my stuff?”

“You wore my jeans.” Clint muttered, studying the wallet. “I wanted to see if I had the card with my address on it in my wallet but I had yours instead.”

Bucky grunted noncommittally. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that.” Then he paused. “Wait, you have a card with your address on it?”

“Yeah,” Clint said. “It’s for nights like last night. I’m supposed to just hand one to the taxi driver.”

“Hhm.” Bucky went to the little corner kitchen and pulled out the coffee. He poured some into a filter and started up the coffee maker. He turned and leaned up against the counter. “So why are you still staring at my wallet?”

“Your middle name is Buchanan.” Clint narrowed his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m aware.”

“So it’s not a typo.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk, Francis.”

Clint snorted. “So that’s where Bucky comes from.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “You know my name?”

“Yeah, you’re Steve’s friend.”

“Wait, you know Steve?” Bucky raised his eyebrows.

“Yep. Steve’s got a picture of you and him at some fair,” Clint tossed Bucky’s wallet aside and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and looked sideways at Bucky, grinning. “You had a nice hairdo back then.”

Bucky glared at him. “Steve’s mom used to make us gel it back like that, okay? She said it made us look upstanding.”

Clint shrugged and laughed. “Well, Steve still rocks the look.”

“How do you know Steve anyway?” Bucky asked, pouring two mugs of coffee.

Clint pulled on a pair of boxers that Bucky vaguely notices are his and came over to the counter. He picked up the coffee and took a long, drawn out gulp. So much for the creamer.

He turned and hopped up on the counter, swing his legs. “You know how when Steve came back from duty he started taking some art classes at the college?”

“Sure.”

“Well, I was kinda poor back when I was in school,” Clint took another long gulp of coffee. “And I knew Tony from high school, who had just gotten cut off for buying some girl a yacht.”

Bucky snorted.

“And we were hanging out at some coffee shop when we saw a flyer for some paid modelling at school. So we take the number and call them. But the only spots they had open were for nude modelling.”

Bucky choked on his coffee and Clint grinned.

“Steve’s still got the sketchbook from that class.” Clint said smugly. “He’ll show you if you ask him.”

“Why would I want to see that?” Bucky asked.

“They’re actually really good.” Clint said, shrugging. “I like to whip ‘em out every once in a while and remember the good ol’ days.”

“Mmh.” Bucky turned to the side and pulled the jar of peanut butter out of the plastic bag.

“Gimme!” Clint immediately reached for it, arms outstretched.

Bucky handed it to him, smirking, and slid the drawer next to him open, pulling out a spoon. Clint snatched that from him too and scooped out a huge spoonful. He stuffed the spoon in his mouth and sucks on it, closing his eyes in a practically orgasmic expression.

“That’s disgusting.” Bucky said, wrinkling his nose.

“You’re disgusting.” Clint muttered around his spoon.

They stood there for a moment, the only sounds is coffee being drunk and Clint’s slurping on his peanut butter.

“You know, “ Bucky remarked. “It’s weird that we’ve both known Steve for so long, but never met each other.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Clint said. “I think it was probably very strategically planned.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know. I’m gay, you’re gay-”

“I’m not gay.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Clint rolled his eyes. “What term do you prefer? Curious? Bi? Homo? Fabulous?”

“Shut up.” Bucky buried his face in his coffee.

“Anyway, Steve probably kept us apart on purpose. Didn’t want us ruining each other.”

“Mm.” As much as Bucky hates it, a little niggling in the back of his head says Clint’s probably right.

“By the way,” Clint gave him his sideways smile. “I didn’t notice when you left, but you look utterly debauched.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.

Clint leaned in close. “You look practically... delicious.”

Bucky can feel the hot blush spreading up his neck into his face, but he stares steadfastly into his coffee mug.

Clint leans over further and presses his lips to Bucky’s neck.

“No way.” Bucky leans away from him. Clint pulls back, a disappointed pout on his face. “One prostitution session with my best friend’s college buddy is enough.”

Clint snorted. “I like to think of it as a great night in bed and an annulling of some poker debt.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“I slept pretty good last night.” Clint winked.

“You were wrapped around me like a particularly clingy octopus.”

Clint shrugged. “What can I say, you’re comfy.”

Bucky shook his head. “Just eat your peanut butter.”

Bucky watched in horror as Clint polished off the peanut butter jar (he’d gotten a twenty ounce once for Christ sakes) and they both finished the coffee. 

Clint then put some pants on and they left the hotel room.

The elevator was empty, which made for a considerably less awkward ride down. They got to the lobby and walked up to the desk.

“How can I help you?” The girl asked. Now that Bucky did not have Clint wrapped around him, he could see that her name tag read Darcy. Darcy’s eyes were bloodshot and her voice was less monotone now.

“We’d like to check out please.” Bucky said, handing her the room key.

“Sign here.” Darcy pulled out a clipboard and a pen.

Clint signed it and handed it back to her, winking. She took it with a “Have a nice day.”

“See ya, Darce.” Clint said as Bucky turned away.

Bucky nodded and strode outside, Clint walking along behind him.

Bucky hailed a cab. He opened the door to get in. He turned around and saw that Clint was hanging back, hands buried in his pockets and eyes cast down.

“Are you coming?” He gestured to the cab.

Clint’s eyes snapped up, a huge smile lighting up his face. He bounded in the taxi and Bucky followed him, rolling his eyes.

“You wanna get dropped off first or should I?” Bucky asked.

“We could both go to Steve’s.” Clint suggested. “He makes pancakes on Sunday mornings.”

“You just had a whole jar of peanut butter.” Bucky said, incredulously.

“But I like pancakes.” Clint said, innocently.

Bucky sighed. “Yeah, alright, I wouldn’t mind seeing Steve.”

“Great!” Clint said, happily. “Is it cool if we stop off at my place first? I gotta grab something.”

Bucky sighed again. “Fine.”

There was a moment of silence, then the cabbie said, “I’m gonna need an address.”

Clint did nothing, just examined his nails.

“Give him an address.” Bucky said, annoyed.

“You’ve got my wallet.” Clint said.

“Oh my God.” Bucky dug into his pocket and pulled out Clint’s wallet. Clint took it and opened it up. “Don’t even know you’re own address without a card.”

Clint pulled out a little business card and handed it to the driver. He handed his wallet back to Bucky who stuffed it back into his pocket, rolling his eyes.

The ride was quiet. Bucky looked out the window and ignored Clint’s hand on his leg. Clint didn’t move it around or try to make a move, just rested his hand there, warm and soft.

They pulled up in front of an apartment building.

“You can go.” Clint said, as he nudged Bucky for his wallet again. He handed the driver some cash and gave his wallet back to Bucky. “We can walk from here.”

Bucky followed Clint up to the building and watched as he pushed a button.

“Hello?” A man’s grumbly, raspy voice came over the intercom.

“Hey, snookums.” Clint said in a sing song voice.

“Where were you last night?” The man suddenly sounded furious. “Tasha and I were worried sick, you promised you’d call if-”

“C’mon, Brucie-kins.” Clint leaned up against the wall and stroked the intercom, pouting. “I need something before I go to Steve’s.”

“For all I care, you can just go-”

The voice was knocked off as a woman’s voice said, “Bruce, go lay down. Come on up, Clint.”

Before the intercom shut off, Bucky heard Bruce shout “With an iron stick!” and then there was a buzz and the gate opened.

Clint skipped inside and Bucky followed, shaking his head.

There was a small lobby and Clint nodded at the boy pinning up a flyer for chemistry tutoring on the bulletin board. The boy smiled and waved as they boarded the elevator.

They were silent for a moment.

“Thought you had a boyfriend for a minute.” Bucky said, not looking at Clint.

“Were you jealous?” Clint asked, teasingly. 

Bucky shook his head but still didn’t look at him.

“Oh my God, you were.” Clint grinned and knocked his shoulder against Bucky’s. “Totally jealous.”

Bucky snorted. “Just felt bad for whatever guy had to put up with your cheating ass.”

“Mm-hm.” Clint said, still smiling.

The doors opened and just as they were stepping out, the apartment door swung open. There was a redheaded woman with a glare that could kill standing at the door. “Clint.” She looked over Clint’s shoulder and spotted Bucky. She quirked a sharply defined eyebrow. “Bucky.”

“Natalia?” Bucky asked, confused.

“That was a work alias.” She dismissed. “It’s Natasha.”

“Okay,” Bucky said, slowly. “That’s gonna take some getting used to.”

Natasha pursed her lips. “Come on in.”

They followed her inside the apartment with Clint grumbling “I live here.”

When they walked inside Clint almost ran into a shorter man with dark, graying hair and glasses that Bucky assumed was Bruce.

Bruce’s arms were crossed and he was gnashing his teeth. “Where the hell were you last night?”

“You’re not gonna believe this.” Clint grinned unconvincingly. “Really, you’re not. But I’m at the bar, when I run into this guy.” Clint threw an arm out behind him and dragged Bucky over to him, arm around his neck. “Some girl was not taking the hint, sucking his neck like a friggin’ leach. So I told her to get lost, she wouldn’t leave, so I told her he was my boyfriend, she got all offended and stalked off, we laughed about it and had a drink. Both of us get so wasted, we can’t remember either of our addresses, end up crashing at a hotel.” Clint grins and elbows Bucky, who smiles weakly.

Bruce’s gaze softened. Then he snapped, “You should’ve called.” and stalked off down the hall.

Natasha gave Clint and Bucky a once over. “Get whatever you need and we’ll walk to Steve’s together.” Then she followed Bruce down the hall.

Clint grinned until she’s out of sight, then sighs in relief. “That was close.”

“Yeah, you almost didn’t get away with it.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

Clint glared at him. “Wait out here, I’ll be right back.” He went down the hall and took a right. 

Bucky clasped his arms behind his back and looked around. The space was very open, with a long leather couch wrapping the length of the living room. The wall in the living room was made up of windows and light was beginning to shine through. The tv in the corner was big, but to the side of it, there were tall bookshelves filled to the brim.

Bucky walked over to them and pulled one out. Archery Anatomy An Introduction to Techniques for Improved Performance by Ray Axford. On the cover there was a skeleton a bow and arrow. 

“Ready to go?” Clint’s voice came from behind him and Bucky jumped. He turned and saw Clint smiling at him, flanked by Natasha and Bruce.

Bucky nodded and they headed out.

As they were walking over to Steve’s Bruce reached over and took Natasha’s hand. She moved a bit closer and they walked ahead, talking quietly to themselves.

“How long have they been together?” Bucky asked Clint.

“Three years.” Clint said, smiling at his friend’s back. “Four in a couple of months.”

“And you don’t mind living with a couple?”

“Please.” Bruce snorted up ahead. “It’s like parents living with their hyperactive child.”

Clint glared at Bruce. “I could live alone.”

“No you couldn’t.” Natasha said. “You’d die of loneliness.”

“Not true!” Clint said indignantly. “I could-”

Natasha pressed the button on the intercom, effectively cutting Clint off. “We’re here.” 

“Great!” Steve’s voice came through the speaker. “Come on up!”

Bucky, Natasha, and Bruce rode the elevator in silence with Clint babbling nonsense at them. Bucky zoned out and it seemed like Natasha and Bruce did too.

Natasha knocked on the door and it creaked open. There stood Tony, a duvet wrapped up around his hand, his fist clenching it in front of him. He shuffled back without saying anything, leaving the door hanging open.

“Tony.” Steve’s voice chided from behind the door.

They rounded the corner and took off their shoes, setting them side by side. Clint tossed his and Bruce glared at him, before fixing them.

“Hey, guys, you’re just in time.” Steve said, looking up. He spots Bucky, who’s watching Clint sitting down next to Tony. He comes over and wraps his arms around him. “Bucky! You never come for Sunday morning pancakes! What made you come around?”

Bucky forced a laugh. “Funny story. I’m at the bar last night and Clint here saves my ass from some girl who wasn’t taking the hint.”

“Oh,” Steve’s brow furrowed. “Well, that was lucky.”

“Yeah, it was.” Clint winked at Bucky as he takes a seat beside him.

Steve went back to the stove and flipped a pancake. “So, Bucky,” He poured two mugs of coffee and handed them to Clint and Bucky. Tony held his mug out wordlessly and Steve took it, rolling his eyes affectionately. “How have you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

Bucky opened his mouth to tell Steve Fine, Steve, really when he felt a hand dive into his pocket and grope his thigh. He yelped and jumped in his seat.

Clint grinned and shook the little flask he had gotten out of Bucky’s pocket under the table.

Bucky coughed awkwardly as Steve gave him a strange look. “Fine, Steve, I’ve been great.”

“You’re sure?” Steve said, sliding a pancake onto Tony’s plate. “Last time we talked-”

“I’m sure, Steve.” Bucky watched as Clint poured a generous helping from his flask into his coffee inconspicuously under the table. Tony snatched it away and poured himself some. Bucky looked back up to Steve and gave a strained smile. “Really.”

From her spot on the couch, Natasha raised an eyebrow.

Just as Steve was sliding pancakes onto Clint and Bucky’s plates, the door burst open. Steve dropped his spatula, Bucky sloshed coffee over his plate, Clint fumbled the syrup, Tony shrieked and fell out of his chair, and Bruce’s crossword and pen went flying. The only one undisturbed was Natasha.

“Hello, brethren!” A huge, chiseled blonde guy with the most magnificent beard Bucky has ever seen walked through the door. “I have come to partake in Sunday morning pancake eating!” 

“Come on in, Thor.” Steve said, picking up his spatula. “I’ll get you a plate.”

“I have brought along Loki, and the Ladies Jane and Darcy.” Thor boomed.

“He always does, he doesn’t need to keep announcing their presence.” Tony muttered into his coffee.

Thor came in and set his shoes with the others. Behind him, a tall, lithe man slouched in. He’s wearing a slouchy, green sweater, a beanie, and skinny jeans. Behind this man, who Bucky assumes is Loki, in came two girls. 

The first is slightly mousy, blonde, and has a certain sweetness and intrigue in her face. The second has bouncy brown curls, huge lips, and a gap in her teeth. She was grinning and talking to the other girl, who smiled and waved at the room.

“I know you!” The gap toothed girl exclaimed, pointing at Bucky. “You checked out of the hotel this morning!”

Bucky is surprised to realize that he recognizes the girl too. Darcy the check-out girl. 

“You were at a hotel?” Steve said, looking confused.

“Uh, yeah,” Bucky coughed. “Clint and I were pretty out of it, so the taxi driver just took us to a hotel.” He turns back to the girl. “So you’re Darcy, huh?”

“One and only.” Darcy said proudly. “By the way, this is my girlfriend Jane.” She pulls Jane into her side and puts an arm around her.

“God, we only hang out with gay people.” Clint muttered, drinking his coffee.

Natasha chucked Bruce’s crossword pen at his head.

The man in the green sweater came around the table and took Tony’s coffee without a word. He ignored Tony’s squawk of indignation and took a sip.

“You must be Loki.” Bucky said.

Loki made a face and put the coffee back into Tony’s waiting hand, nodding. Then he went to the living room and switched on the tv, sitting cross legged on the floor. Some Disney cartoon started playing and Loki made no move to change it.

“Forgive Loki!” Thor boomed. “He can be quite moody in the morning hours.”

“He’s fine.” Bucky said. “I’m Bucky, by the way.”

“And I’m Thor!” He stuck out his hand and shook Bucky’s vigorously. “Steve has told us much about you, Bucky!”

“Good stuff?” Bucky asked, wincing at Thor’s painful grip.

“No.” Tony muttered into his mug.

“Yes!” Steve looked utterly offended, like Bucky would ever believe he didn’t stories that only depicted the absolute best person Bucky could be. “Of course good things.”

“Oh no,” Bucky grinned. “You made me out to be a complete saint, didn’t you?”

“Don’t worry.” Tony said. “With his good stories and my bad ones, you’re a perfectly well-rounded human being.”

Steve handed Thor two plates of pancakes.

“Thank you, Steven!” Thor said, then made her way into the living room and sat next to Loki. He put an arm around his shoulders and Loki leaned into his embrace.

“See,” Clint said. “Everybody’s gay.”

“You’re gay.” Bucky pointed out. 

Clint shrugged and took a bite of pancakes.

Darcy pulled out the chair next to Bucky and plopped down. She smiled a gap toothed grin at him.

Steve set a plate in front of her and Jane took hers to the living room, perching on the couch next to Bruce and Natasha.

“So,” Darcy said, taking a huge bite of her pancakes and winked. “Did you and Clint have a good time last night?”

“Shut up, Darcy.” Clint cast a wary eye at the oblivious Steve.

“Quiet, bird brain, Darcy’s talking.” Darcy waved a hand at Clint. “Listen, Bucky, you don’t wanna get mixed up with this guy.”

“Darcy, I swear to God, I’ll shoot you.” Clint said through gritted teeth.

“Fine, fine.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Alright, here’s the deal, Bucky, we need to get to know you. Steve’s been babbling about you for years but we’ve never met you! So,” She leaned forward on her elbows eagerly. “Tell me everything.”

Twenty minutes later, Clint’s face is buried in his hands, Darcy is talking loudly and gesturing wildly with Bucky staring at her, wide-eyed.

“So, anyway, I told Sherry that she can take her engraved name plaque and shove it up her enormous-”

“Darcy!” Steve cried from the living room, where he was now sitting with Tony cuddled into his side. Jane had given up her seat to sit on the floor with Thor and Loki.

“Sorry, sorry.” Darcy grinned and waved a hand. “I’ll behave.”

“No offense,” Bucky said, weakly. “But at the hotel you much less-”

“Eccentric?” Darcy guessed. “Flamboyant?”

“Loud.” Bucky said.

“Oh,” Darcy smiled. “That.”

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. “Normally, I don’t divulge on a first meet and greet but the thing is...”

She glanced around mysteriously and Clint rolled his eyes.

“People at work really tend to piss me off.” Darcy whispered, getting closer to Bucky by the second. “So I take some stuff. Just to mellow me out, you know.”

She leaned back, pressing her lips together in a smile. “It’s not a big deal, I just sort of zone out. Makes me a hell of a lot nicer to dumbasses.”

“Sweetie?” Jane called. “Jake and the Neverland Pirates is gonna be on in a second.”

“Alright!” Darcy leapt up out of her seat.

“Are all of your friends this ridiculous?” Bucky asked Clint. 

“Well, Steve is the pretty much the one who got us all together,” Clint said bemusedly, around a mouthful of pancakes. “And your Steve’s friend. Ergo, you’re ridiculous.”

Bucky stabbed a couple of pieces of pancake. “You idiot.”

“That reminds me.” Clint said. “How much money do I owe you?”

Bucky blushed. “Look, can we talk about this later?”

“So there’s gonna be a later?” Clint winked.

“I just don’t need Steve getting all disappointed in me.” Bucky said. “So we’ll just go back to my place and we’ll sort out the debt, okay?”

“Hm.” Clint grinned and his hand slid over Bucky’s thigh. “We could go for round two, tack on a bit of a bonus?” 

Bucky kicked Clint’s shin under the table. Clint hissed through his teeth. When Steve looked around at the noise they both grinned and waved.

“Alright, we’ll talk about it later.” Clint muttered between gritted teeth.

Bucky nodded and finished his pancake. He looked up and watched Steve for a moment. He was smiling, stroking Tony’s hair. The others looked content as well, as though there was nothing they would rather be doing than watching cartoons on a Sunday morning.

And then Bucky looked at Clint, who had a happy smile on his face as he watched the tv.

Bucky had no idea what the hell he had gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading babies! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bucky work out an arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter everybody. hope you like it!

Bucky stuck the key in the lock and tried to turn it. It wouldn’t turn (again) and Clint was breathing on the back of his neck and tapping his feet.

“Come _on_.” Clint whined. “Open the door. I gotta use the bathroom.”

“It’s not turning.” Bucky grunted. “It’s stuck.”

“Well, get it unstuck, or I’m going to break it down.”

“Shut up.” Bucky muttered. He leaned back and slammed his shoulder into the door. It burst open and Clint rushed past him.

“First door on the left!” Bucky called after him, inspecting his door for permanent damage.

The door slammed and Bucky rolled his eyes.

He closed the door and went to the kitchen. He leaned forward on the counter and gripped the edge. He stared at the cheap, chipping countertop and thought about what he was doing. It would be so easy to tell Clint that he had been too drunk to make good decisions last night, that he just felt desperate. That Clint didn’t need to pay him.

What would Clint think if he said that? Would he wonder if, after a morning spent together, Bucky had suddenly fallen for him, and didn’t want their first night to be tainted with prostitution.

But that’s not how Bucky felt. Bucky didn’t give a damn about having a relationship. He really just didn’t want this to come up someday with Steve. He really didn’t want to have to face that disappointed look.

Whenever Bucky had done this before, the risk factor had been so much lower. Strangers in the alley. Quick. Easy. Done.

At least if Bucky didn’t take the money and Steve ever found out that Clint and Bucky had slept together the money factor wouldn’t come up.

But on the other hand, Bucky really needed that money.

Just look at his door.

There was the sound of a door opening and a zipper being pulled up behind him.

He didn’t turn around. He could feel Clint inching closer.

Clint’s hands slid over his waist and he kissed the back of Bucky’s neck. Bucky turned around to tell Clint he couldn’t do this but Clint captured his mouth in a kiss.

Bucky kissed him for a moment but then Clint’s hands moved to his belt. He jumped and said, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Clint smiled, his nose brushing up against Bucky’s. “You’re still wearing my jeans.”

“Yeah, well,” Bucky sidestepped him. “I’m keeping them.”

Clint turned and smiled. “Can I at least have my wallet back?”

“No, I think I’m keeping that too.” Bucky said, tone light.

“Mm.” Clint said. His tone is conversational too. “How about the belt?”

Bucky looked down and examined the belt. Then he tapped his chin and pretended to consider it. “No, I like it.”

Clint began to crowd him again, slipping his thumbs through the belt loops. “Really?”

“It just goes with so much of my stuff.” Bucky said, breathlessly.

“Mm-hmm.” Clint looked down at his belt. “Can’t argue with you there.”

He leaned to kiss Bucky again and Bucky almost let him. Then he remembered, sex only felt good, it didn’t do him any good.

“Wait,” He pushed Clint back a little and turned away. “We can’t do this. Last night was a business transaction, nothing more.”

“I agree.” Clint said. “But let’s be honest. You could, ah...” Clint glanced around awkwardly. “Obviously use the money. And I,” He put a hand on his chest. “Am horny. So let’s do another business transaction.”

Bucky thought about it. “Just... a business transaction?”

“Absolutely. Nothing more.”

Bucky turned back to look at Clint. “One more time?”

“Once more.”

“And you won’t tell-”

“Just shut up.” Clint kissed him.

The kiss was hard and rough, Clint’s hands gripping Bucky’s hips tight. Clint shoved his tongue into Bucky’s mouth and Bucky grasped at Clint’s shirt in his fists.

Clint pushed back on Bucky, guiding him to the bedroom.

One of Clint’s hands wrapped around the back of Bucky’s neck and the other groped Bucky’s buttocks.

Bucky scrabbled behind him for the door handle. They burst into the room and fell back on the creaky bed.

Clint’s hands wrestled with Bucky’s belt and Bucky ripped at Clint’s shirt.

Once Clint had divested Bucky of his clothes, he pushed up a bit off of him. “You got anything?”

“Bedside table.” Bucky nodded his head towards the corner.

Clint dove at the table, ripping the drawer open. He yanked out the box of condoms as well as a bottle of lube. He raised an eyebrow at Bucky. “Came prepared, did you?”

“Shut up.” Bucky huffed a breath. “Girls like it when you’ve got lube. It’s called common courtesy.”

“If you say so.” Clint said, popping the top on the lube. “You’re the one with the expertise in that area.”

“Really, no experience?” Bucky asked, lifting his hips. “Like, none at all?”

“Not recently.” Clint reached an arm under Bucky’s hips and flipped him over. “Not for a long time.”

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked, shifting uncomfortably beneath Clint’s hands. “Why am I... this way?”

“Because this way’s good.” Clint ran a hand down Bucky’s hip. “This is sorta like your first time.”

“We’ve had sex.” Bucky grunted as Clint’s finger began circling his hole.

“Yeah, but we were drunk.”

“You were drunk.”

“And you’d been drinking. Let’s just say we could have done better.”

“Fine.” Bucky gasped as Clint’s first finger broached him.

Bucky squirmed as Clint moved his fingers in and out of him. He gasped when one of his fingertips brushed against the bundle of nerves that was his prostate.

“Remind me,” Clint grunted as he moved his fingers faster. “To eat you out one day.”

“Noted.” Bucky clutched the bed covers. “Why am I supposed to do that?”

“Just do it.” Clint pulled his fingers out.

“What if I don’t want you to?”  
“You’ll still let me.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“I’ll pay you extra.”

Bucky grit his teeth as Clint’s cock replaced his fingers. “How much extra?”

“Tell you what.” Clint snapped his hips forward and Bucky cried out. “I’ll round out a price later. And I’ll buy you a new door.”

“Deal.” Bucky said. “But a nice fucking door, alright? Heavy oak or something, none of that hollow shit.”

“Absolutely.” Clint put his arm around Bucky’s waist and wrapped his fist around his cock. “I’ll buy you the best damn door in the store.”

The friction of Clint’s hand on his cock and his dick dragging across his prostate sent Bucky quickly over the edge. He lay there, boneless as Clint continued to fuck into him.

Clint groaned as he came, gripping Bucky’s hips hard. He pulled out and flopped on his back. He pulled the condom off, tied it off and tossed it. Bucky heard a dull thunk as it landed in the trash.

“Wanna go find a door?” Clint asked, breathing heavily.

Bucky snorted. “Maybe tomorrow.” He got up and started to walk out of the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Clint called.

“Taking a shower.” Bucky yelled back.

“I wanna take a shower!” Clint tried to scramble out of bed and fell on the floor.

“Then go home!” Bucky said before slamming the bathroom door.

Bucky turned the water on and began taking off his clothes. He climbed in and scrubbed a hand across his face.

There was a knock at the door. Bucky ignored it.

The knocking grew more insistent.

“Buuuuucky.” Clint’s whining came through the door. “Buuuucky. Jaaaames. Jiiiiiimmy. Jiiiiim. Jaaaaames. Buuuuuuck. Buchaaaaaanaaaaaan. Buuuuuuucky.”

“What?” Bucky yelled back.

“Let me iiiiiiiiiiiiin.”

“You can knock the door down!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you just have to buy a new one!”

There was a pause, and Bucky thought Clint had left. Then there was a resounding bang.

Bucky stuck his head out of the shower curtain. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Don’t worry.” Clint smirked from the floor, where he laid on top of the door. “I’ll buy you another one.”

“But now all the steam is going to be let out!” Bucky said. “It’s gonna get cold!”

Clint stood and tugged his shirt off. “I bet it’d get warmer if I got in with you.”

Bucky ducked back inside the shower. “There’s no shower at your place?”

Behind him, Clint got in. “My shower doesn’t have you in it.”

“My shower didn’t used to have you in it.” Bucky grumbled.

“Don’t worry, sugar, I really do just want a shower.” Clint hip-checked Bucky aside and got himself beneath the water. Then he shrieked, leaping back. “This is cold!”

“It’s warm.” Bucky said, taking the opportunity to get back under the water.

“It’s utterly freezing.” Clint leaned into Bucky and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Then go home and take a shower there.”

“But I’m already all wet.”

“Then stop complaining.”

Clint whined and moved more into Bucky’s space. Bucky shifted away, but Clint just clung to him. They did an awkward sort of dance, Bucky trying to get space and Clint stubbornly giving him none.

And then Bucky’s foot twistsed and he fell.

Clint shrieked and reached above them and grabbed the shower head. Bucky grasped the shower curtain and yelped.

They went crashing down, the curtain wrapping around them as they twisted.

There was a pause as they layed there, breathing heavily.

Bucky looked at Clint, whose wrapped around him, the shower head in his fist. Clint looked back at him, surprised.

“Get up, asshole.” Bucky shoved Clint off of him. “Get some clothes on.”

“Where are we going?” Clint scrambled up after him.

“Your place.” Bucky growled, yanking on his shirt.

Clint pulled his clothes on as they head for the door.

“And you’re buying me a new shower head!” Bucky yelled as he slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower at Clint's! And awkward bonding... you have to squint to see it but it's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!

When Clint and Bucky showed up at Clint’s door, still soaking wet, Natasha raised an eyebrow, which Bucky figured is her version of bursting out laughing.

She stood aside and Bucky followed Clint down the hall to his bedroom.

“Bathroom’s through there.” Clint pointed to a door, then turns to strip off his shirt.

“Oh no.” Bucky whirled Clint around and forced him to sit on the bed. “I am not going through that whole debacle again. You can take a shower when I’m finished.”

“But it’ll be cold by then.” Clint pouted.

“Should’ve thought of that before your ripped the shower head out of my wall.” Bucky told him, walking into the bathroom.

He stripped again and turned the water on. He stepped under the stream of water.

He heard the door open and he stuck his head out of the curtain. There stood Clint, in all his naked glory, hands on his hips.

“What do you want?” Bucky went for a growl but it comes out more exasperated.

“I’m cold.” Clint pouted. “And I wanna come in.”

“Well, you can’t.” Bucky closed the curtain.

“If you let me in...” Bucky could hear Clint move closer to the shower. “I’ll blow you.”

Bucky stayed silent.

Clint laughed. “You’re so predictable.”

“Just get in.” Bucky growled.

The curtain was pushed to the side and Clint stepped inside.

“Uuugh, yes, finally hot water.” Clint groaned. He started to lean up against Bucky again, groaning loudly against his skin.

“Will you get off? This is how you broke my shower.” Bucky nudged Clint off of him.

“Don’t be mean.” Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. “People are supposed to be nice to the guys who blow them.”

“Well, you’re not blowing me right now, are you?” Bucky asks. “You’re just octopussing yourself to me again.”

Bucky started as Clint’s hand made it’s way down his stomach to brush his cock. He grasped it and stroked it gently.

Clint kissed his way down Bucky’s spine, taking hold of his hips and turning Bucky around gently. He kissed his hips over to his cock before taking the tip in his mouth.

Bucky groaned and fisted a hand into Clint’s hair.

Clint tongued gently at Bucky’s slit and slowly took more of his cock into his mouth. He stroked his tongue along the vein under Bucky’s cock and Bucky let his head fall back.

Clint bobbed his head up and down on Bucky’s cock, moving a hand to fondle his balls.

Bucky looked down at Clint and groaned when he saw Clint fisting his own cock. “Clint, I swear to god.”

Clint’s eyes sparkled as he took more of Bucky in his mouth.

Bucky jerked his hips a few times and Clint gripped him harder, stilling him. Then, he moved his hands around to Bucky’s ass, grasping each cheek with his palms, squeezing hard.

Clint bobbed a few more times and Bucky groaned, spilling down Clint’s throat.

Clint swallowed around Bucky’s cock and stood, wiping come from the corner of his mouth. “You happy now?”

“Sure.” Bucky let Clint kiss him. “Ecstatic.”

Clint grinned. “You’re welcome.”

“I didn’t say thank you.” Bucky grumbled.

“Whatever. Pass me the shampoo.”

Bucky did and they stood in silence for a bit. Bucky ignored Clint, who started humming a little tune.

“What is that?” Bucky asked.  
“What’s what?”

“The song you’re humming.”

“Oh.” Clint chuckled. “It’s a Russian song I know.”

“Where’d you pick it up?”

“I was in Russia a long time ago. Had a lot of opportunities to learn some stuff.”

“Hmp.”

“Yeah.”

Bucky kept quiet. Clint kept humming.

“You know,” Bucky said, keeping his tone conversational. “I know Russian.”

“Yeah, I think Steve mentioned it one time.” Clint nodded. “Something about working there.”

“Something like that.”

“You fluent?”

“конечно им свободно вы член.”

“нет необходимости грубить.”

“я не могу поверить, что ты позировала обнаженной для Стива вы извращенец.”

“я не могу поверить, что ты все еще висела на что.”

“Get out of the shower.”

“But I’m not doooone.” Clint whined.

“Fine. But I’m done.” Bucky shuffled around Clint and stepped out.

“Fine! Go!” Clint cried out. “I’ll be fine on my own!”

“Drama queen.” Bucky muttered, slinging a towel around his waist. He turned to talk to the shower. “Hurry up in there! I’m not talking to Natalia and her boyfriend on my own.”

“It’s Natasha!” Clint called after him, but Bucky ignored him in favor of walking into Clint’s room to put some clothes on.

Bucky went to Clint’s dresser and rummaged around, looking for clothes that weren’t soaking wet. He pulled out a dark blue long sleeved shirt and some jeans.

Putting the jeans on, he realized Clint owned jeans that were fairly tight on him.

He dressed and laid down on the bed, listening to Clint singing in the shower.

Finally, the shower shut off and Clint walked out, no longer singing. “Hey baby.”

“Don’t call me that in front of other people.”

“So I can call you that in private?”

“You’re paying me, you can call me whatever you like.”

“Hhmm.” Clint mused. He dropped his towel and crawled up on the bed to lay next to Bucky. “Can I call you James?”

Bucky stilled. “Uh...”

“It’s cool if you don’t want me to.” Clint said, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. “I’d get it.”

“No, it’s uh...” Bucky swallowed. “Sure. You can.”

“Ok.” Clint snuggled closer.

“Get some clothes on.” Bucky said, scooching away.

“Alright, alright.” Clint hopped up and pulled some clothes out of his drawers. He pulled on his clothes and turned back to Bucky.

“Let’s head out.”

Bucky stood up and stretched. He caught Clint staring at him.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Clint grinned. “I just like my shirt on you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and walked out into the hall.

“It’s a good color.” Clint said, following him. “Brings out your eyes.”

“Good.” Bucky said. “I’m keeping it.”

“You’re borrowing it.” Clint corrected. “Clothes were never part of this deal.”

“Maybe they are now.” Bucky sniffed. “Yeah, I want money and clothes.”

“Why don’t you just buy clothes with the money?”

“Nope. You have to help me pick them out and everything.”

Bucky walked past the kitchen where Natasha and Bruce were sitting at the table, sipping coffee.

“You leaving Bucky?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah.” Bucky said, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Bruce nodded at him and continued with his coffee.

Clint followed Bucky to the door and opened it for him.

Bucky stepped out and Clint closed the door behind them.

“So, I’ll see you later?” Clint asked.

“Of course.” Bucky grinned. “You owe me two doors and a shower head.”

Clint smiled and leaned it, hands going to Bucky’s hips.

Bucky closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Clint’s. Bucky let Clint kiss him for a moment before pulling away.

“Alright,” Bucky stepped back. “I’m leaving.”

“Kay.” Clint grinned as Bucky walked down the hall. “Bye James.”

Bucky ducked his head and smiled as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> конечно им свободно вы член: Of course I'm fluent you dick  
> нет необходимости грубить: No need to be rude  
> я не могу поверить, что ты позировала обнаженной для Стива вы извращенец: I cant believe you posed nude for Steve, you weirdo  
> я не могу поверить, что ты все еще висела на что: I can't believe you're still hung up on that


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!

Later, when Bucky is walking to the casino, his phone rings.

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies-_

He dug it out of his pocket and accepted the call.

“What’s up Steve?”

“Bucky?” Steve’s tone was nervous, like he knows exactly where Bucky is headed. He probably does know. “Where are you at?”

“Oh, just taking a stroll.” Bucky said. He didn’t want to say his apartment in case Steve was standing outside his door again. “Getting some fresh air, you know.”

“Mm-hm.” Steve said disapprovingly. “Well, Tony and I were just talking-”

“You! You were talking!” Bucky heard Tony in the background.

“That we thought-”

“You thought!”

“That maybe it would be a good idea for us all to hang out as a group. You know the whole gang you met yesterday.”

“Uh...” Bucky had no clue how to respond.

“We just thought-”

“You!”

“Just thought that since you were having difficulty since you’ve been back, it might be nice to get together with some people besides Tony and me, hang out with a group and get that familial aspect.”

“Run!” Tony’s voice was getting hysterical now. He must be low on coffee. “Run while you can! They’re a bunch of crazy bas-”

“Anyway,” Bucky heard Tony’s voice suddenly muffled and a low screaming. “What do you say?”

“Uh...” Bucky’s brain floundered. “Sure thing, Steve. Name the time and the place.”

“Great!” Steve’s voice brightened. “I’ll gather the gang and let you know.”

“Sounds good.”

“Alright. You, uh... you keep out of trouble.”

“You got it. I’ll see ya.”

“Sure thing. Punk.”

“Jerk.”

Bucky stuffs his phone in his pocket with a small smile on his face. He ducked around the corner and pulled the door open.

He was greeted with the sight of an entirely too loud, raucous party.

With Clint gulping down a drink in the middle.

“Oh my God.” Bucky muttered under his breath just as Clint spotted him.

“Bucky!” Clint cried and pushed his way through the crowd towards him. “You’re here!”

“How drunk are you right now?” Bucky asked as Clint slung an arm around his shoulders. “Like, on a scale of one to ten?”  
“On a scale of one to ten,” Clint slurred. “How much did you come here to gamble away all of your profit from last night?”

“Shut up.” Bucky tried to move towards the table and get out of Clint’s grasp, but he held on.

“C’mon, babe, come have a drink.” Clint tried to drag him towards the bar, but mostly just succeeded in stumbling and making Bucky catch him. “Thanks baby.”

“I don’t play drunk.” Bucky said, setting Clint down into a seat. “I only get drunk when I lose.”

“You must get drunk every night.” Clint giggled into his bottle of vodka.

“Shut up.” Bucky grumbled. “And stay here. I’ll take you home when I’m done.”

“Don’t wanna go home.” Clint whined. “Wanna party!”

“You have plenty of time to ‘party.’” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Now be good.”

He walked away from Clint and headed towards the tables.

He pulled out a chair to sit down and spotted who was across the table. Charles Xavier.

“Bucky.” Charles smiled up at him. “Back at the tables I see.”

“Hey Charles.” Bucky forced a smile. “How’s Erik and the kids?”

“Fantastic.” Charles said. “Raven’s starting high school soon.”

“Great.” Bucky sat down. “Just great.”

It wasn’t that Bucky didn’t like Charles. He actually thought he was pretty cool. He’d met him through Tony. They’d gone to MIT together apparently and still kept in touch.

The only problem with Charles was that he always seemed to know what Bucky was thinking. He could get inside his head, know when he was bluffing and when he had good cards. He hadn’t won a game against him yet.

“Deal, Johnny.” Bucky growled at the guy at the head of the table.

Johnny smirked at Bucky’s frustration and dealt.

Two hours later and Bucky is totally broke.

“Are you done, Bucky?” Charles asked.

Bucky knew that Charles wasn’t smirking but it sure looked like it.

Fortunately he is saved from answering when Clint lands in his lap.

“Bucky!” Clint mashed his mouth to Bucky’s. “Baby, I missed you!”

“You’re still here?” Bucky said, muffled by Clint’s tongue.

“Of course!” Clint grinned, moving his mouth down to suck a hickey into Bucky’s neck. “You said you would take me home. I wanna do dirty things to you.”

Bucky glanced pleadingly over at Charles.

Charles tapped the side of his nose knowingly. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell.”

Bucky nodded his thanks and lifted Clint up bridal style. “C’mon baby. Let’s get you home.”

“Mm, let’s go back to your place. More privacy.” Clint sniggered.

“Nope, no shower, no door. Your place.” Bucky said, and carried him out the door.

“Oh my God, how are you even lifting me right now?” Clint nuzzled into Bucky’s neck. “You were in the army right? Is that where you got so strong? Did they test on you? Did they make you a superhero?” Clint gasped. “Are you a supersoldier?”

“Yep.” Bucky told him. “In fact, I’m actually in my nineties. They tested on me way back in World War II and it kept me young just so I could meet you.”

“Aw baby, that’s so sweet.” Clint simpered. “My very own supersoldier.” Then he giggled. “I always knew I liked older men.”

“Pervert.” Bucky fought a smile. He awkwardly waved a hand under Clint’s legs.

A taxi pulled over and the driver came around to open the door for him. He ducked under with a thanks.

He didn’t move Clint from his lap and dug through his pockets to pull out Clint’s wallet. He rifled through and pulled out one of the cards.

He handed it to the driver who nodded and pulled away from the curb.

“I always wanted my own supersoldier.” Clint said.

“You just made it up.” Bucky told him. “Like a second ago. You couldn’t possibly have always wanted one.”

“Oh, but I have.” Clint sucked another hickey into his neck. “Always. And now I have one.”

Bucky snorted.

“It’s true.” Clint pulled away to look at him, very seriously. “I’ve always wanted one, Jimmy. Now I have one. A really pretty one, Jimmy.”

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat, which was stupid, because Clint was just spouting crap now. “You think I’m pretty?”

“The prettiest, Jimmy.” Clint nodded earnestly.

Bucky cocked his head. “Did I say you could call me Jimmy?”

“You said I could call you James. And they’re basically the same thing.”

“They are not.”

“Can I call you Jimmy?”

Bucky snorted. “Yeah, sure. Why not.”

Bucky let Clint suck at his neck until they got to Clint’s building. Then he had the driver pull open the door and he hauled Clint out.

“Clint, get out a fifty.” Bucky said.

Clint pulled out some money.

“No, Clint, honey, that’s a hundred.”

Clint pulled out a different bill.

“There you go. Now give it to the nice man.”

Clint handed over the money and Bucky carried him away.

Clint rested his cheek on Bucky’s shoulder in the elevator, snoozing softly.

Bucky sighed as he carried Clint to his door and knocked on it with his foot.

It swung open and there stood Natasha.

“Um...” Bucky said, gently shifting Clint in his arms. “Hey.”

“Clint save you from another desperate girl?” She raised an eyebrow.

“No, he uh, just needed a ride home and I, uh, wasn’t gonna be able to take a shower what with his little accident earlier so I brought him home.”

“That sounds almost believable.” Bruce said, walking by to the living room, sipping tea.

“Thanks.” Bucky said, passing Natasha. “So I’ll just... put Clint in his room then.”

“Yeah, you do that.” Natasha said, following Bruce to the living room. “See you in the morning.”

“Night.”

Bucky went down the hallway and hipchecked the door open.

He set Clint down on the bed and started pulling off his clothes.

“You hitting on me, James?” Clint laughed. “Why didn’t you just say something?”

“Be quiet.” Bucky told him. “I’m putting you in bed.”

“But I don’t wanna go to bed!” Clint whined, wriggling around and just making Bucky’s job harder.

“Shut up.” Bucky pinned Clint’s hips as he wiggled his jeans off. “We’re going to bed.”

Clint stilled. “We?”

“Yeah. My shower’s still broken, remember?”

Clint laughed and pulled Bucky down to kiss him. “I’ll buy you a thousand showers if you sleep in my bed every night.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m a good fuck.” Bucky grumbled, pulling his own clothes off.

“Yep.” Clint said proudly. He trailed his fingertips down Bucky’s spine to his ass.

“Oh no.” Bucky said, pinning Clint’s hands above his head. “You’re too drunk for that.”

Clint whined.

“Don’t be a baby. I still need money.”

Clint grinned. “Blow it all that quickly?”

“Hey man, you don’t know Charles Xavier’s card playing skills.” Bucky kissed his way down Clint’s chest. “He’s scary good.”

“I know Charles.” Clint gasped when Bucky reached his cock. “Lost so much money to that guy. He’s a mindreader, I swear.”

Bucky licked up the length of Clint’s cock. “Definitely.”

Clint whined when Bucky took the tip in his mouth. He slowly moved his mouth down, sucking down the entire length.

Bucky swirled his tongue and hollowed out his cheeks.

“Oh my God, Jimmy, do that again.” Clint tried to buck his hips but Bucky pinned him down. “Please James.”

Bucky pulled off, sucking at just the tip, licking the slit.

He kept teasing Clint, sucking in all of his cock before pulling back off, tongueing at the tip.

Then he took him all in and swirled his tongue, he hollowed his cheeks, he hummed, he did tricks with his tongue that were drawing all sorts of delicious sounds of Clint’s mouth and then Clint was coming with a shout.

Bucky swallowed it all, coming off of Clint’s cock with a _pop_.

He stood and went to the bathroom to find a washcloth. He wet one and went out to clean Clint off.

He washed everywhere he thought Clint need it, around his cock and over his chest. He would have liked to have put him in the shower, but he didn’t think Clint’s drunk, post orgasm senses could take it.

He rifled through Clint’s dresser and pulled out a couple of pairs of pajamas. He dressed Clint and then himself, after a brief thought of taking his own shower before deciding it wasn’t best to leave Clint alone for that long.

He pushed Clint further up on the bed and pulled the covers on top of him. He went back in the bathroom and found a new toothbrush and brushed his teeth. He splashed some water on his face for good measure and went back into the bedroom.

Clint had one eye open and was sprawled out on his stomach. “Get in the bed, Jimmy, I swear to God.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and went over to the bed and crawled in.

It was only seconds before Clint was wrapped around him, head resting on his shoulder, snoring softly.

Bucky sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist, settling in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah that's right I decided to throw a little X Men in there! You're welcome.
> 
> also: feelings!!! oh no!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up at Clint's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex! But more feelings! More domesticity! More exclamation marks!

When Bucky woke up, Clint was on top of him, still managing to be wrapped around him.

“Get off.” Bucky said, directly in Clint’s ear.

“Ooow.” Clint whined, snuggling deeper into Bucky’s arms. “Be quiet, I have a headache.”

“You’re hungover.”

“That’s the same thing.”

“It is not. Now get off of me.”

“Why are you so sweet to me when I’m drunk but suddenly I’m hungover and in need of love and you’re horrible.”

“I am not sweet. I made sure you got home. And I’m not here to be your boyfriend.”

“I know. How much do I owe you?”

“I don’t know, we never set a going rate. I gave you a blowjob though.”

“I know, I remember.”

“You were out of your mind drunk, how do you remember that?”

“It was really, really good.”

“Thank you. Now move, I need coffee.”

“No.”

“Clint...” Bucky said warningly.

“James...”

“Get off and I’ll come back.”

“...Promise?”

“Yes.”

“You have to say it.”

“What?”

“You have to say it.”

“...I promise.”

Clint promptly unraveled himself and fell off.

Bucky got up and stretched. Clint whistled as a strip of skin was revealed.

“Shut up.” Bucky grumbled and went to the door. He pulled it open, but caught himself before he took a step and crushed the tray outside the door.

On the tray, there was two mugs of coffee, a plate with four fried eggs, some toast and a jar of peanut butter.

Bemused, Bucky lifted it up and turned.

“Yes!” Clint bounced in the bed, getting into a more comfortable sitting position. “Breakfast in bed!”

“Guess so.” Bucky handed Clint the tray while he crawled back into bed. “Plus you got your peanut butter.”

“The food of the gods.” Clint agreed, unscrewing the top.

Bucky smiled and put an arm around Clint’s shoulders. Clint nuzzled into Bucky’s side and started scooping away at the peanut butter.

“Want some egg?” Bucky asked.

Clint nodded and opened his mouth.

Bucky stabbed a piece and brought it up to Clint’s mouth.

They stayed like that for awhile, sipping coffee, Bucky feeding Clint eggs and toast. Clint ate his peanut butter and snuggled into Bucky.

Just as Clint was throwing his head back laughing and Bucky was smiling at him, the door burst open.

Before either of them could do anything, Bruce had snapped a picture.

“Wha-” Bucky said, blinking slowly.

“Oh, this one’s great!” Bruce cackled, holding the polaroid gingerly as it dried. “Much better than the one from earlier.”

“One from earlier?” Bucky cried out, trying to move away from Clint.

Clint refused to budge, holding onto his shirt.

“Yep.” Bruce said, proudly. “Natasha got that one though. She’s sneakier.”

“Well, you did kick the door down.” Clint said.

“Not _down_.” Bruce clarified. “Just open.”

“Hang on.” Bucky said. “Why are you taking pictures?”

“Well, when you were sleeping, you guys just looked super cute all wrapped around each other and we couldn’t resist. Then this morning, I bet Natasha that Clint was gonna be able to get you to have breakfast in bed if we set it out, and she had to go to work, so I had to get photo proof.”

“Okay, I think I have to go.” Bucky scrambled out of Clint’s grasp. “Yeah, I’m gonna go.”

“Wait-” Clint said, dropping his peanut butter.

“Hey Bucky, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine.” Bucky said. “It’s fine. Really. I just- can’t, right now. So I gotta go.”

He raced for the door, tearing down the hallway. He heard a crash from the bedroom, presumably the breakfast tray.

Footsteps followed him, drowning out another of Bruce’s apologies.

He was just about to whip open the door and run home as fast as he can when Clint’s voice said, “Wait!”

He paused, babbling nonsense. “Dude, it’s fine, I just gotta go, I promised Steve... Well, I’m sure I promised Steve something, so I really gotta go-”

“No!” Clint cut Bucky off.

Bucky turned to look at him. Clint had his hands on his hips and he was glaring at him.

“Look, Clint, I told you it’s fine-”

“No!” Clint burst out again. “You are not leaving. You are going to finish breakfast, get into the shower, wait for me to get out of the shower, and we are going shopping. Now,” Clint grabbed Bucky’s shoulders and wielded him towards the bedroom. “Go take a shower.”

“When did you become the boss of me?” Bucky grumbled.

“When you stayed the night.” Clint told him. “You’re mine now.”

“Bucky, I really am sorry-” Bruce said.

“He’s fine.” Clint said. “He’s going to take a shower now.”

“I’m going to take a shower now.” Bucky informed Bruce.

Bruce gave a small smile. “Alright then.”

Clint shoved Bucky in the bedroom and closed the door behind them. He pointed to the bathroom door. “Shower. Now.”

“Yes sir.” Bucky smirked.

“I like that.” Clint said. “Continue with the ‘sir.’”

“Will do.” Bucky ducked his head out of the door and winked. “Sir.”

Bucky heard Clint whine outside the door. “Unnh, hurry up, I’m gonna need the shower now.”

Bucky snorted and started the shower.

Years of cold showers had trained Bucky to get in and out, and one time with hot water wasn’t going to change that. He scrubbed and washed and got right out.

“Thank God.” Clint rushed by him as he opened the door. “My dick is so hard right now.”

“Thank you for that information.” Bucky said as Clint slammed the door.

“You’re welcome!” Clint called from the bathroom.

Bucky went through Clint’s drawers and found an outfit to wear. Clint came out as he was just pulling on the shirt and leaned up against the door frame, smiling.

“Wearing more of my clothes?” He asked.

“Mm-hm.” Bucky turned to look at him and realized he was naked. “You have excellent taste.”

“I chose you, didn’t I?” Clint walked over and rummaged through his drawers as well.

“When you were drunk out of your mind.” Bucky told him. “And I came onto you.”

“You did, didn’t you?” Clint said proudly.

“Shut up.” Bucky said. “Are you ready?”

“Yes I am.” Clint grabbed Bucky’s shoulder and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s go.”

“Bruce!” Clint called as they left the apartment. “We are leaving!”

“Behave!” Bruce called back.

“No!” Clint grinned as he dragged Bucky down the hall. As they rode in the elevator, Clint pulled out his phone. “So where do you wanna go?”

“I don’t know.” Bucky said. “I never buy house stuff.”

“We could go to IKEA.” Clint said brightly.

“It’s a shower head and a door.” Bucky said. “Not a shnooglefloop.”

“Snoffleglop.” Clint sniggered.

“Varshtand.” Bucky broke out in a smile.

“Conklesquat.”

“Flopplesnark.”

“Lockpoke.”

“Frintop.”

“Niclescloff.” Clint leaned on Bucky’s shoulder, giggling uncontrollably.

“Melltorp.” Bucky grinned at him.

“I’ll bet you a blowjob that is a real thing.” Clint said.

“You’re on.” Bucky shook Clint’s hand, smiling•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Clint and Bucky's Trip To IKEA


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bucky: The Trip to IKEA  
> Plus, Loki shows up with a cryptic message!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bucky go shopping! Also, I apologize for the short chapter.

“Here it is!” Clint crowed. “Melltorp! Table and chairs.” Clint turned to Bucky and kissed his cheek. “You owe me.”

“You dragged me all over IKEA so you could get a blowjob.” Bucky grumbled. “That’s fantastic. I don’t even wanna be here anymore.”  
“To be fair,” Clint said walking towards the restaurant. “Did you really wanna be here in the first place? Now come on, let’s go get some meatballs.”

“Urgh, no.” Bucky wrinkled his nose. “Do you know what’s in those things?”

“Some kind of meat.” Clint told him. “Hence the name. And they’re good and I’m paying.”

“Well, if you’re paying.”

When they got to the restaurant, Clint said, “Go get a table. I’ll get the food.”

Bucky went to find a table in the corner while Clint got in line.

He slid into the booth and waited, drumming his fingers on the table.

He jumped when someone slid into the booth unexpectedly. “Jesus!”

“Actually, most people mistake Thor for Jesus. I believe it’s because of his god-like features.” Loki smiled. “Hello, Bucky.”

“Uh... Hey Loki.” Bucky said. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Darcy and I come around every weekend or so.” Loki gestured towards the kitchen appliances, where, sure enough, Bucky could see Darcy leaning on some furniture, flirting with an extremely beefy guy. “I enjoy the meatballs, and Darcy... also enjoys the meatballs.”

“Is Jane okay with her flirting like that?” Bucky asked dubiously.

“I suppose in the same way you would be okay with Clint flirting with another man.” Loki nodded to where Clint was standing in line, grinning at the server. “You would say you are alright, but deep down... you’re jealous.”

“I am not jealous.” Bucky growled.

“Fine.” Loki said nonchalantly. “Now, if that is true, would you mind not breaking the table?”

Bucky glanced down, where his fist was clenched tightly at the edge of the table, knuckles turning white. He let go quickly.

“Now, if we could get down to business.” Loki leaned forward. “I would appreciate it if you would be kind to Clint.”

“Are you trying to give me the father date talk?” Bucky asked.

“I suppose you could call it that.” Loki checked out his nails.

“Well, you don’t need to.” Bucky informed him. “Clint and I aren’t together.”

“No, I figured that.” Loki looked towards Darcy. “But Darcy believes there is something there. Something more involved than a friendship. Perhaps not going as far as to call it a relationship, but it is... something.”

“Darcy’s wrong.” Bucky said. “The night at the hotel, Clint was drunk and got handsy. But that was it. We’ve got nothing going on.”

“Mm-hm.” Loki crossed his arms. “Bucky, I don’t believe you understand where I’m coming from. Clint and I... well, we have a past. Nothing entirely too intimate, just a bit of an emotional manipulation. But I really do have his best interests at heart.  And you need to understand,” Loki leaned forward, fire suddenly in his eyes. “I’m not here to ever get Clint, I’m happy with Thor. But if you hurt him, you will have more than just me to answer to.”

Bucky stared at Loki. “Duly noted. Can I get back to lunch with Clint now, please?”

Loki smiled. “If you insist.” He stood up.

Clint came up behind him. “Alright, I also got you a half sandwich, in case you really do have reservations about the meatballs- Oh. Hi Loki.”

“Hello, Clint.” Loki smiled. He turned back to Bucky. “Lovely to see you again, Bucky.”

“Yeah, you too Loki.” Bucky smiled thinly. “See you again.”

Clint stood there a moment, shifting awkwardly as Loki walked away.

“Clint?” Bucky asked when Loki had disappeared, Darcy in tow. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Clint’s voice had gone up several octaves. “I’m great, totally fine, super-”

“Clint.” Bucky stood up and put his hands on Clint’s shoulders and pushed him into the booth. “Sit down and eat.”

“Yeah,” Clint sets the tray down in front of him. “Yeah, ok.”

Bucky sets one of the plates of meatballs in front of Clint and one in front of himself. He put the sandwich in front of himself and a water bottle in front of Clint. “Take a drink.”

Clint picks up the bottle and drains about half in one go.

Bucky watched in amazement. “I said take a drink, not swallow it all down.”

Clint didn’t say anything, just picked up his fork and picked at his meatballs.

Now Bucky is seriously worried, because Clint did not pick up on “swallow it all down.” He picked up his own fork and took a huge bite of meatballs. He held back a grimace. He then picked up his sandwich. He took a huge bit of that as well. That, at least, is good. “Clint?”

“Yeah?” Clint was still picking at the meatballs.

“The meatballs are really good. And the sandwich is good too.” Bucky smiled.

Clint broke out in a grin. “Really?”

“Yeah. Thanks for getting them.”

Clint’s grin got bigger. “You’re welcome.”

Bucky took a drink of Clint’s water and promptly choked when he felt Clint’s foot rubbing up against his leg. He got redder as Clint’s foot traveled up his leg. “How did you get your foot all the way over here?”

“Oh you know,” Clint shoved a meatball in his mouth. “I’m pretty flexible.”

“Really?” Bucky said conversationally as Clint’s foot continued to climb Bucky’s leg. “I was unaware.”

“Oh yeah,” Clint kept stuffing his face. “I grew up in the circus, you know.”

“You did?” Bucky asked, surprised.

“Yep. Me and... my brother. I mostly did some archery tricks but some of the girls got me into their acrobatic stunts and stuff. I got pretty good.”

“That’s- nice.” Bucky choked as Clint’s foot made it to his dick.

Clint grinned.

“So,” Bucky said. “Steve wants me to spend time with your gang.”

Clint’s eyes snapped to him. “What?”

“Uh, yeah,” Bucky lowered his eyes to his meatballs. “How do you... how do you feel about that?”

“What, now we’re talking about feelings?” Clint scoffed. “Steve’s your friend, he was your friend first if we’re getting technical, and I’m not gonna restrict how you spend time with him. Besides,” Clint smiled. “We’re friends, right? We can spend time with each other.”

“Yeah.” Bucky said. “Friends. Absolutely.”

“We just fuck for money.” Clint grinned.

“Yeah,” Bucky choked again. “Yeah.”

“So, Home Depot is pretty close.” Clint said, changing the subject. “And then the mall if you want some clothes.”

“Clothes?” Bucky said, confused.

“Yeah,” Clint smiled. “You said it yourself. I have great taste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feelings... shut down!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bucky actually get something done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, i know this is a short chapter and not much happens but ive got exams and i just wanted to put up a new chapter before i had to turn in my school laptop. so even though its short i hope you enjoy it!

Bucky didn't know how to choose a door.

Clint had been running around, squealing as he made his way through the maze of door that opened in on themselves, each created to look like a doorway to a houses.

“Clint!” Bucky called as Clint got further away. “Come back here! This is not a playground.”

Clint came rushing back. “See one you like?”

“I've been focused on you.” Bucky grumbled.

“Aw,” Clint leaned in and kissed his cheek. “That’s so sweet.”

“Because you've been running around like a lunatic.” Bucky said. “Not because you’re that distracting.”

“Still,” Clint pulled him through one of the doors. “There’s some real nice ones over here.”

They wandered through the maze, Clint oohing and ahing. As they strolled Clint reached down and laced his fingers through Bucky’s.

Bucky stared pointedly ahead, but held on.

“This one’s nice.” Clint said, checking the price tag. “Expensive too.”

“We’re not looking for expensive.” Bucky muttered. “We’re looking for quality. Why spend unnecessary money?”  
“It’s sweet of you to worry about my bank account,” Clint said. “But money generally correlates with quality. And it’s not like I don’t have the money.”

“Can I help you?” A boy wearing an orange vest came over to them, smile on his face.

“Yes, you can.” Clint smiled back. “My _boyfriend_ James and I would like an entrance door and a bathroom door.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Well, this section is our very best bathroom door selection.” The boy said. “What’s your price range?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Clint said.

“Okay...” The boy said slowly. “Well, as far as I can tell you then, the most expensive is going to be the best quality.”

“Told you, Jimmy, darling.” Clint beams at Bucky. “We’ll take one of the most expensive bathroom doors, and one of the front door type ones. Simple styles too, I don’t want any fucking designs classing up Jimmy’s extremely shitty apartment.”

“Uh, yes sir.” The boy eyed Clint warily. “I’ll have someone take them up to the service desk for you. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Nope.” Clint smiled. “We’re going to go look for shower heads and I don’t think you want to be there for that discussion.”

“No sir.” The boy choked.

Bucky dragged Clint away, apologizing profusely. Clint just seemed very pleased with himself.

Bucky didn’t know how to choose a shower head.

“Do you like the different pressure options?” Clint asked, picking one up and examining it.

“I dunno,” Bucky shrugged. “My shower has one pressure. Low.”

“This one’s hand held,” Clint frowned at it. “And this stays attached to the wall. But this one has different heads that all come out of the wall at different spots.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure we’d need a plumber for all the new pipes that we’d need, so let’s stick with just one.”

“This one’s square. Might be nice to cover more space. Plus it has rainfall in the name.”

“Fancy.”

“This one’s gold. And this one’s smaller but with extra pressure.”

“Okay.”

“This one has a dial but this one has a tab that you turn.”

“I’m sure either would be fine.”

“It’s not though! What if we get it home and you take a shower and hate the dial? Or can’t stand a little tab.”

“I really don’t feel that strongly about dials or tabs.”

“And this one has rings depending on how much pressure you want... What if you want water to come out of more than one of the rings, huh? What if you don’t have enough water?”

“I’ve never had enough water.”

“This one has a knob and that’s just an entire other option...”

“How is a knob different from a tab?”

“It’s all just too much!” Clint wailed, threw up in hands and then buried his face in Bucky’s shoulder.

“Uh... Clint?” Bucky said, patting his back. “There are people staring.”

“Let them.” Clint mumbled dramatically. “I don’t care.”

“But _I_ do.” Bucky pushed him off gently. “Now listen. This isn’t that big of a deal. We’ll get the extra large round one so it covers more space. It’s got a dial, which I like, and that adjusts the pressure to one of thirty-six varying degrees. It’s great.”

Clint sniffled. “Really?”

Bucky grinned. “Really really.”

Clint brightened. “And that way, the water will cover more area when we shower together!” He skipped off to tell an employee which one they wanted.

“No, Clint-” Bucky raced after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's planning more shower sex! so be on the lookout for that...  
> also if you would like to look at the various shower heads that Bucky and Clint chose from (though i don't know why you would, just an option) here is where i did my research!:  
> http://www.signaturehardware.com/bathroom/showerheads.html?gclid=CjgKEAjw2dqcBRC2q-LXjpfxjnQSJAAeYF5LcXTKSHK180iZhzifoOCAgQWbLVG-30vXjvd1l-c0BPD_BwE  
> http://www.homedepot.com/b/Bath-Bathroom-Faucets-Tub-Shower-Faucets-Shower-Heads-Hand-Showers-Shower-Heads/N-5yc1vZbrdy


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if there are any of you out there that desperately awaiting each new chapter (im betting on not) but if you are then i am soooo sorry for the lack of updates. im having difficulty accessing a computer and i need a new one. hopefully i will be able to update more frequently though!

“New clothes!” Clint said cheerfully, pulling Bucky along. “Are you excited?”

“Why on earth would I be excited?” Bucky asked in disbelief. “I hate trying on clothes.”

“That’s cuz you always have to buy cheap shit.” Clint said. “Today, I’m buying you the nice shit.”

“And I’m ever so grateful.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “But I still hate shopping.”

“Alright, alright.” Clint wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist. “But behave for a bit. We’ve got stuff to do.”

“Your tone is foreboding. Why do I feel like you have an ulterior motive?”

Clint didn’t meet his gaze. “No reason.”

“Clint...” Bucky said, warningly. “What are you planning?”

“Darling, just try on the clothes I pick, we’ll get home, you give me a blowjob, I’ll give you one, or I’ll fuck you if you want, and then I’ll tell you.” Clint pouted. “Just get through shopping, okay?”

Bucky stared at him.

“Jimmy...” Clint said, moving closer. “Jimmy, please...”

Bucky sighed. “Fine.”

“Great.” Clint’s face lit up and kissed Bucky’s cheek. “Now let’s get you. some clothes.”

Which is how Bucky ended up staring at a rack of clothes with price tags that almost made him scream when he first picked one up. Some were more than his rent.

Clint’s pulling out clothes left and right, tossing them into the arms of the sales associate who looked very disgruntled as his arms filled up.

“Clint, maybe take it easy.” Bucky said, putting a hand on Clint’s arm as he reached for more clothes.

“But Bucky!” Clint said. “You need clothes!”

“I don’t need clothes.” Bucky said. “I said you could buy me clothes and you took that and ran with it.”

“Therefore,” Clint said, grabbing more clothes off the rack. “You need clothes.”

Bucky sighed and followed him.

When the sales associate collapsed under the weight of the clothes, Bucky made Clint stop.

“Clint, do I really need five dark blue long sleeved t shirts?” Bucky asked dubiously, running a hand down the soft fabric on his chest.

“They are different shades of blue.” Clint sniffed offended. “And they bring out your eyes.”

“They are not different shades.” Bucky said. “And I don’t really need five.”

“Fine.” Clint said, taking the shirts from Bucky. “We’ll get three.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Great. Now I have thirty long sleeved t shirts of different dark colors.”

“You look good in dark colors.” Clint insisted. “They make you look dark and mysterious. Very sexy.”

"I don't need thirty shirts." Bucky said. "I need a couple of good ones."

"Well, maybe I want you to have thirty shirts. Maybe I feel like you deserve them."Clint sniffed.

"Alright, fine, buy me thirty shirts, what do I care." Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

"That's right." Clint kissed his cheek. "Now jeans." He hefted a huge pile into Bucky's arms.

"Okay, I definitely don't need this many jeans." Bucky said in disbelief.

"Sure you do," Clint said. "These are just the skinny jeans. We still have to do boot cut and something called boyfriend style."

"I think those are girl jeans." Bucky said dubiously.

"And I don't think it matters." Clint pushed him back into the changing stall. "I like them and I want you try them on."

“Fine, fine.” Bucky yanked his belt off and shoved his jeans to the floor. He grabbed the pair off the top of the stack and began to pull them on.

The material was soft as it slid onto Bucky’s skin, snug around his legs. He had to do a weird little hop skip to pull them all the way on and wiggle his legs to get them feeling right.

Once they were on, he turned to the mirror to admire himself. The jeans were tight, hugging his body, and he had to admit... they looked good.

“James, baby, come on out, I wanna see how they look.” Clint’s whine came through the door.

Bucky rolled his eyes and opened the door. He held out his hands and said, “Well?”

“Oh baby, you look good.” Clint grinned. He moved in close and gripped Bucky’s hips. “You look really good.”

“I know.” Bucky smirked.

“Oh, you’re getting cocky, huh?” Clint yanked him closer. “I like that in a guy.”

Bucky snorted. “Alright, what’s with you? You’re too affectionate. What have you got planned?”

“Oh, nothing.” Clint said. “Try the others on to make sure they fit, alright?”

“Yeah, alright.” Bucky ducked back inside the changing room. “I don’t believe you though.”

“I didn’t expect you to.” Clint’s grin was evident in his voice. “But let’s pretend you do.”

“Or,” Bucky said, pulling on the next pair. “You could tell me your plan.”

“Or,” A thud told Bucky that Clint was leaning up against the side of the door. “You could be a good little boy and do as you’re told.”

“Oh Daddy,” Bucky grinned and leaned his shoulder against the door. “You gonna teach me how to be good?”

Clint groaned and Bucky heard him slide down the wall. “What are you doing to me, Jimmy?”

“Do you wanna see me in this pair of skinny jeans?”

“No!” Clint burst out. “”No, I’m not dealing with that in the middle of a clothing store.”

Bucky listened intently to Clint’s breathing. “You’re not... are you?”

“As a rock, honey, but I’m taking deep breaths so it should be fine.”

Bucky paused. “Do you want me to deal with it?”

“Hell yeah, I want you to deal with it, but like I said, middle of a clothing store.”

Bucky nodded his head. “Just gotta be quiet then.”

“Yeah?” The door was slowly pushed open and Clint slid inside. “Make it quick then. Can’t have any store clerks getting curious.”

“Well, with that kind of attitude, I’m not sure I want to now.” Bucky said mockingly, crossing his arms and turning away.

“Fine.” Clint said. “Still got a private room. I’ll do it myself.”

Bucky turned and watched as Clint lowered his zipper and eased his cock out of his pants.

Clint began to stroke his cock slowly, leaning his head back against the door. He moaned softly and looked at Bucky.

“Clint, don’t make any noise.” Bucky said warningly.

“What are you do about it?” Clint asked him, eyes half-lidded. “You gonna make me be quiet.”

“I’m going to ignore you.” Bucky said, turning away again.

A loud moan from Clint make him whirl around, “Shush, Clint, someone’s gonna hear you.”

Clint smiled. “I still don’t see you doing anything about it.” He moaned even louder.

Bucky clapped a hand over Clint’s mouth. “Shut. Up.” Bucky felt a gentle, wet poking at his palm. “Are you seriously licking me?”

The poking continued.

“Knock it off.”

Clint kept licking him.

Bucky sighed and swatted Clint’s hand away from his cock. He took the palm that Clint had been licking and started to stroke Clint’s cock.

“Spit is nature’s lubricant.” Clint chuckled.

Bucky slapped his other hand on Clint’s mouth.

Clint grinned and thrust into Bucky’s hand.

Bucky huffed a breath as blood rushed to his cock.

Clint hurried to yank at Bucky’s zipper, wasting no time in pulling his cock out and stroking it.

Bucky whimpered and quickened his pace on Clint’s cock. He thumbed over the head and Clint was spilling into his hand.

A few more jacks and Bucky released as well.

“Great.” He panted, pulling his hand down from Clint’s mouth. “Can I keep trying on jeans now?”

Clint grinned. “I thought you didn’t need that many jeans.”

Bucky smiled predatorily. “I like what they do to you.”

Clint groaned. “Don’t start that up again.”

“Fine,” Bucky moved back, tucking himself back into his jeans. “Then get out.”

“Aw, baby,” Clint whined. “I wanna stay in here.”

“Be quiet then.” Bucky said, changing jeans. “What do you think?”

Clint sat down and stretched out his legs, throwing his hands behind his head. He grinned. “Perfect baby.”

“Your legs are taking up all the room.” Bucky said, kicking at Clint’s feet.

“Just turn around, baby.” Clint said, whirling his finger. “I wanna see how good your ass looks.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and did a slow twirl.

“Yeah, that looks good.” Clint licked his lips. “You’re so hot, Jimmy.”

“That’s why you pay me.” Bucky took those jeans off and put another pair on. “Ugh, trying on jeans is getting uncomfortable.”

“We could just assume they all fit.” Clint shrugged.

“What if they don’t all fit?” Bucky said. “They’re not all the same, some might not fit. It’d be wasting money.”

“But I’m boooored.” Clint whined. “And we still gotta try on tuxes.”

“Why do we have to try on tuxes?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

Clint’s eyes widened and he avoided Bucky’s gaze. “No reason.”

“Clint...” Bucky said warningly.

“No reason.” Clint insisted.

Bucky knelt down and grabbed the front of Clint’s shirt, pulling him forward. “Tell. Me.

Now.”

Clint’s eyes darted wildly around, looking for an escape. Then he leaned forward and kissed Bucky.

Bucky’s eyes got wide, caught by surprised.

Clint’s tongue shoved it’s way into Bucky’s mouth and Bucky pulled him closer. He let Clint make out with him for a couple of minutes, before pushing him back. “You’re just lucky you’re a good kisser.”

Clint grinned. “You’re damn right.” He scrambled up. “Now lets go try on tuxes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very very very very very very sorry i havent posted in so long, it's just his chapter was sorta funky awkward middle and i couldnt finish. but now we have some good stuff to look forward to! plus ill be posting more regularly, so thats a plus!

“People are staring.” Bucky said to Clint.

“Don’t worry.” Clint brushed it off. “I’m used to it.”

“And that is _so_ reassuring, but people are not staring because of you.” Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

Clint turned to him, eyes full of concern. “Why else would they be staring besides my beauty? Is is your beauty?”

“No, dummy,” Bucky nudged him forward in the line with his armful of clothes. “It’s the ridiculous amount of clothes you are insisting on buying me.”

“Hhmm,” Clint mused. “No, I don’t think so.” He leaned over and smacked a kiss on Bucky’s cheek. “Must be your beauty.”

“Did you find everything you needed, sir?” The salesgirl asked.

“Yes,” Bucky dumped the clothes on the register. “And then some.”

“Wonderful.” The girl smiled wanly. She ran all the items through, which took an embarrassingly long time, and gave them all their bags.

Bucky nearly ran out of the store as Clint took his sweet time, strolling and whistling.

“Clinton Francis Barton, let’s _go_.” Bucky hissed. “People are staring.”

“Jeez Jimmy, what’s the problem?” Clint asked. “Calm down.”

“Did you just tell me to calm down?” Bucky asked incredulously. “I am calm. Perfectly calm. So calm.”

“No, _I’m_ calm. You’re powerwalking out of a store.”

“Get your ass up here before I come back there and and drag you out.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

They bickered all the way out the door, Clint still trailing behind Bucky.

It ended with Bucky going behind Clint and physically shoving him forward.

Clint squawked and tumbled out the door. “Jimmy! That’s rude.”

“Just move.” Bucky grumbled.

“Oh, don’t be such a stick in the mud.” Clint smiled. “Here, give me some of the bags.”

Bucky gave him the bags in his left hand and Clint hefted them into his own. Clint then reached over and slid his fingers between Bucky’s.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked, smiling wryly.

“Holding your hand.”

“Why?”

“I like holding hands.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Don’t you?”

“I don’t really hold hands that much.”

“That’s too bad. It’s nice.” Clint squeezed Bucky’s hand and ran his thumb over Bucky’s knuckles.

“If you say so.”

They kept walking, Clint grinning and Bucky ducking his head when a grin threatened to overtake his face.

 

***

“Tuxedos.” Bucky says incredulously.

“Yes.”

“Tuxedos.” Bucky repeats.

“Yes.

“ _Tuxedos_.”

“You’ve said that.”

“In what scenario am I ever going to possibly need a tuxedo?”

“Maybe a one where you go with someone to a black tie charity event.”  
“Why would I go tot black tie charity event?”

“Because someone was going to pay you to go.”

“How much would someone pay me?”

“How much would you like someone to pay you?”

“A substantial amount.”

“That could be arranged.”

Bucky mused over the offer. “Maybe I want someone to grovel for me to go.”

“Maybe someone is starting to get confused by to referring to someone as someone.”

“Let’s just go try on tuxes, you dork.”

Clint grinned and dragged Bucky inside the store.

“Alright, let’s get a tailor.” Clint waved a man over.

“What can I help you gentleman with?” The tailor asked.

“Yes, I’d like a tux for my friend here.” Clint said, slinging an arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “Not custom made, just one you have in stock. The benefit it tonight.”

The tailor smiled. “Right this way.” He led them to a back room and had Bucky stand up on a round stage with mirrors behind it. He pulled out a tape measure and began taking Bucky’s measurements.

“He looks good in dark colors.” Clint told the tailor.

“Aren’t all tuxes dark colors?” Bucky glowered as he was manhandled.

“No,” Clint put his feet up. “Haven’t you ever seen prom tuxes? They come in all shades.”

“To be honest,” Bucky lifted his arms. “I doubt they’re going to sell a grown man a prom tux.”

“You never know.” Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out a sucker. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. “Sometimes people can really work those prom tuxes long after prom.”

“Are you going to sell us a prom tux?” Bucky asked pointedly at the tailor.

He smiled softly. “No, sir. I believe a traditional tuxedo will do for your purpose.”

“Well, there you go.” Bucky said.

Clint shrugged and pulled his sucker out of his mouth to eye it suspiciously.

***

“I believe this is the one that will suit you the best.” The tailor said, making a final motion and stepping back.

Bucky smoothed the front and looked up at Clint. He held out his arms. “Well? What do you think?”

Clint was staring at Bucky with his mouth open, sucker dangerously close to falling out. He snapped his jaw shut. “Good. You look good.”

Bucky smirked. “Thought you wanted me to look my best. I wasn’t aware you were paying money for _good_.”

“You do.” Clint tried to cover. “Look your best, I mean. It’s good. It’s really... good.”

“Good.” Bucky smiled broadly.

Clint coughed and said. “Alright, if you could ring that up for us, please.”

The tailor nodded and walked to the back.

Bucky went into the dressing area and changed back.

When he came back the tailor had a bill that Clint signed.

“Good.” Bucky said. “Let’s get out of here. I am so tired of shopping.”

“Whatever you say, doll.” Clint smiled and reached for Bucky’s hand.

Bucky let him take it and nodded at the tailor before picking up the package with the tux and walking towards the front.

“Do you already have a tux for tonight.” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, I’ve got a couple.” Clint said.

Bucky pushed his back against the door to open it and let Clint out. “Speaking of tonight. What exactly is tonight?”

“I don’t remember.” Clint sighed. “A charity event for whales, or the people of Wales, or squirrels or something. Maybe the squirrel population in Wales is dwindling or something.”

“I really don’t think it’s a charity event for squirrels in Wales, Clint.”

“How would you know, I’m the one that’s supposed to go.”

“Just a lucky guess.”

“Hhmm. You may be right. I suppose we’ll find out tonight, right?”

“I suppose.”

On the way to Bucky’s apartment, Bucky let Clint chat away, first about squirrels and then the pros of dogs, and then whether or not he should get a dog and risk Natasha’s wrath.

Bucky let them in and set the purchases on the floor. “Alright, what should we fix first?”

“Nooooooo.” Clint whined, throwing himself on Bucky’s couch. “Don’t wanna do woooooork.”

“You should have thought about that before you broke all of my shit.” Bucky said, going to stand over him. “We’ve gotta fix it now.”

Clint threw an arm over his eyes and peeked at Bucky under it. “How about I give you a blowjob for being a good sport while shopping and we fix shit tomorrow?”

Bucky cocked his head in thought as he felt his cock get hard in his jeans. “As long as it’s a really good one. And I’m gonna have to use your shower again tomorrow.”

“I can deal with that.” Clint pushed himself up off the couch. He grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him back to the bedroom.

He nudged the door open with his hip and pulled him into the room.

Bucky turned and fell back onto the bed.

Clint bent down and pulled at Bucky’s jeans, undoing the belt and zipper. He dragged the jeans down slightly and pulled Bucky’s cock out.

Bucky buried a hand in Clint’s hair and gripped it as Clint took the head of his cock in his mouth.

Clint tongued the slit and moved down slowly. He took it all into his mouth before pulling off and licking up the sides.

Bucky whined as Clint spent a little extra time around the thick vein. Clint smirked before swallowing Bucky again.

Bucky could feel his cock bumping the back of Clint’s throat and his hips jerked.

Clint pushed his hip down and put the under hand beneath him to palm at Bucky’s balls.

Bucky keened and arched his back.

Clint bobbed up and down as Bucky’s grip in his hair grew tighter.

Clint licked up his cock one more time before swallowing his length as Bucky came.

Clint pulled off and wiped his mouth. “Does that make up for the shopping trip?”

“Yeah,” Bucky panted. “Yeah, sure it does.”

“Good.” Clint leaned forward, pecking a quick kiss to Bucky’s mouth. He tasted like come and the cherry sucker he’d been sucking on earlier. “I’m gonna head out then.”

“Alright, what time should I show up at your apartment?” Bucky asked, pulling his jeans back up.

“Eight, eight-thirty.” Clint shrugged. “You can show up a bit early if you wanna get dressed there.”

“M-kay.” Bucky stood up. “See you then. And maybe figure out what exactly the event’s for before we get there.”

“We’ll see.” Clint kissed Bucky again. “See you then.”

“See you.” Bucky said as Clint walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Clint prepare for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very sorry its been so long since ive updated! life has been very busy, ive moved, a pet has passed away, and a family incident has passed, sooooo, i havent had the time to write. which stinks because i knew how i wanted this chapter to go:( i reached a reasonable stopping point for like, the shortest chapter ever, but i will most likely have the next chapter up by the weekend now that i am back in school and tend to be more productive during that time. thank you for your patience and enjoy reading!

Bucky thought about going over to Clint’s to get dressed, but then he thought about Natasha and Bruce’s knowing looks and the fact that Clint would probably seduce him as he was in the process of taking off his clothes.

So instead of that, he got dressed at his apartment, trying to not to think about how the night was going to go. He tried not to think about how he was going to have to deal with a bunch of stiffs judging him and having to be in this tux all night. He tried not to think about Clint, because who knows how Clint was going to act.

Instead, he got dressed and didn’t think about it at all.

Nope.

Not at all.

Bucky went to his bathroom and looped his bowtie around his neck. He situated it and gave himself a once over.

And he still didn’t think about it.

He sighed and scrubbed hand over his face. Like it or not, he was going to the benefit. Even if Clint hadn’t been paying him, he’d already said yes, and Bucky wasn’t the kind of guy to stand someone up.

So he took one for deep breath and set off for Clint’s apartment.

He hurried through his neighborhood, guessing that some people might react a little different if they saw his new expensive clothing.

He reached Clint’s apartment at 8:30 and buzzed the gate.

“Hello?” Bruce’s voice came out of the speaker.

“Uh, hey.” Bucky coughed awkwardly. “It’s, uh, Bucky. Here for the-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bruce said. “C’mon up.”

Bucky rode in the elevator and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal Bruce. He was also wearing a tux.

“C’mon in.” He said, stepping aside for Bucky. “Clint’s in his room.”

Bucky stepped inside and caught sight of Natasha around the corner. She was wearing a floor length sparkly red dress with the fabric parting to reveal her leg. “Wow. You look nice.”

She smiled. “Thank you Bucky.”

“So I guess you guys are going to the benefit too?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah,” Bruce said, pulling his collar. “S’gonna be a blast.”

Natasha walked over to Bruce and smoothed his collar. “Stop fidgeting. It’ll be fine.”

Bruce nodded. “Sure thing.”

Natasha looked at Bucky. “Would you mind checking on Clint? We have to meet the limo at Steve and Tony’s apartment.”

“Yeah, alright.” Bucky set off for Clint’s room.

He knocked on Clint’s door. “Clint are you almost ready?”

The door swung open to reveal Clint. He had his tux on and was grinning. “Jimmy, you’re here!” He threw himself forward and collapsed in Bucky’s arms.

“Whoa, whoa, back up!” Bucky held him up. “Don’t wrinkle the suit!”

“You’re right, you’re right.” Clint said. “Now, come here, help me tie my bowtie.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and looped the tie around Clint’s neck. He situated it and patted Clint’s shoulder. “There you go.”

“Thank you darling.” Clint leaned forward and smacked a wet kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“You’re welcome.” Bucky wiped his cheek. “By the way. You didn’t tell me that Steve was gonna be at this benefit.”

“Oh?” Clint said innocently. “I’m sure I did. You probably just don’t remember.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure.” Bucky scoffed. “Because you, Clinton Francis Barton, have always been completely up front and honest with me, never lying or hiding a single detail.”

“In my defense,” Clint said, straightening his sleeve. “I wanted you to come, and I wasn’t sure you would agree if you knew about Steve coming.”

“Hmph.” Bucky grunted. “We’ll never know now, will we?”

“Guess so.” Clint grinned.

“On a more serious note,” Bucky straightened up. “Don’t be all... lovey, when Steve’s around, okay? I just... I’m not gonna deal with it.”

Clint’s expression sobered. “Sure thing, Bucky.”

“Alright,” Bucky nodded. “As long as that’s settled. Let’s head out then.”

Clint grinned and grabbed Bucky’s hand before setting off down the hallway.

“Oh, Nat darling, you look gorgeous.” Clint beamed.

Natasha smiled. “Thank you. Now let’s go, you’re making us late.”

Bruce rounded the corner and Clint wolf whistled. “Damn baby, let’s get you to the ball where all the ladies can ogle you.”

Bruce tugged at his collar. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Bucky nodded in agreement.

They all left the building, headed to Steve’s.

Natasha fell back with Bucky as Clint and Bruce chatted up ahead. “How was your shopping trip today?”

“Fine.” Bucky replied. “How was work?”

“It went well.” Her smile was slightly terrifying.

“Good for you, bad for whatever poor schmuck you had to take down, huh?”

“Isn’t that how it always goes?”

Bucky smiled and nodded. “So, you and Bruce?”

“Mm.” Natasha pressed her lips together. “Me and Bruce.”

“You make a good couple.”

Natasha smiled fondly at Bruce’s back up ahead. “I think so.”

Bucky felt a sense of happiness at Natasha’s look. It made him glad to see her with someone important to her.

“But it’s you and Clint that is the hot topic right now.” Natasha broke his little happiness bubble.

Bucky gulped. “How so?”

“Clint is important to many people. Particularly Steve and Tony.” She eyed him. “And me.”

“What about Loki?” Bucky asked, sidestepping her subtle threat. “He seemed pretty interested in how Clint was treated.”

“Loki has always been more interested in his own personal welfare.” Natasha said. “Clint’s well-being is in his best interest at the moment. If that was ever not the case, Loki wouldn’t make much of an effort for caring for Clint.”

“Okay. And the point of warning me of Clint’s absolute cosmic significance in your group is?”

“To remind you that those who care for him are very much willing to take care of any situation perceived harmful to those they care about.”

“Wait a second.” Bucky said angrily. “Steve cares about me. We’ve been best friends forever. Tony... well, Tony and I get along and he cares about what Steve cares about. And you... well I thought we were friends.”

“And we are.” Natasha nodded. “And Steve loves you immensely. Tony considers you a friend. But you can take care of yourself. You’ve existed beyond our little group for some time. Clint hasn’t. His world is this group and he’s not that capable of supporting himself.”

“So, you’re saying, make sure Clint doesn’t get hurt and I get to keep hanging out with you guys?”

Natasha frowned at him. “We wouldn’t exclude you. But time would certainly become limited. Clint’s well-being come before our quality time.”

Bucky paused, trying to work this all out in his brain.

A few moments of silence passed.

“What if I get hurt?” Bucky whispered.

Natasha thrust her chin in the air and a sudden air of fierceness overcame her. “Then the situation will be dealt with accordingly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much for reading this sad excuse for a chapter! i tried to add a bit of Nat/Bucky time, even though i dont ship them romantically i really love a friendship dynamic between the two. hopefully i showed a bit of how Nat is a very caring person for her friends. id appreciate any comments on the matter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been forever since i posted but hopefully this long chapter will satisfy!

“Bucky!” Steve beamed when he spotted Bucky standing next to the limo with Clint, Natasha and Bruce. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

Bucky smiled painfully. “Yeah, I’m so excited.”

“Oh, don’t be like that Buck.” Steve laughed, hugging him. “These things aren’t always that bad.”

“Oh, they’re a joy.” Bruce said.

“What do I tell you Brucie-kins?” Tony slapped Bruce on the shoulder. “Just act like you’re more important that anyone there, but you’re delighted to lower yourself to be with them. Plus, laugh at everything they say. It’s a piece of cake.”

“They always ask about my work.” Bruce grumbled. “Then don’t understand what I say.”

“Not everyone can be geniuses like us.” Tony grinned.

“Thank god.” Natasha muttered.

Steve just smiled and kissed Tony’s head. “Alright everyone, into the limo.”

“Wait for us!” A voice down the street called.

They all turned to see Darcy sprinting down the street, waving a pair of high heels in the air as she ran, Jane, Thor, and Loki trailing behind her.

“Don’t you dare leave without us!” She shrieked.

“Get in the limo, get in the limo, for god’s sake, get in the limo.” Clint muttered, trying to usher Bucky in.

“I can see you, Clinton!” Darcy skidded to a stop in front of them. “How dare you try to escape me?”

“I have no idea.” Clint said dryly. “Please get in the car so we can get there.”

“Fine.” Darcy stuck her nose in the air and slid into the limo.

“Sorry.” Jane smiled and shrugged, following her in.

“Brethren!” Thor said, walking up with arms raised. “I am looking forward to this night of making merry!”

“We all are, Thor.” Tony said. “Now please get in the limo.”

Instead of getting in, Thor grabbed Tony in a bone crushing hug. “Wonderful idea Anthony!”

Tony got free, and drew in a huge breath as Thor got in the car.

“Great, now that my ribs are in pain,” Tony gestured to the car. “Loki, after you.”

Loki smirked. “Your generosity is astounding as usual, Stark.”

Tony sighed. “Steve, you and I will be spending a lot of time recuperating from this party tonight.”

“Tony!” Steve blushed, ushering Tony into the limo. “Honestly.”

And under his breath, when he thought Bucky and the others couldn’t hear. “I’ve got something special ready.”

“Oh my god.” Bucky said as Natasha slid in the car, Bruce following her. “I just heard my best friend one up a proposition. I can’t go on. Leave me behind, I have to go drink to get this memory out of my head.”

“Free alcohol at the party.” Clint suggested, shrugging.

Bucky thought about that. “Fine. Let’s do it.”

Clint kissed Bucky quickly where no one could see. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

***

“Champagne, bitches!” Darcy said, popping the top off of a bottle of champagne. “Get some glasses!”  
Tony handed Darcy some glasses. “Full glass please.”

Darcy cackled as she poured the champagne and passed them around. She raised hers. “To all you bitches! This party is gonna be fly!”

“How much did you have to drink before you even got in the limo?” Clint asked dryly.

“None!” Darcy said indignantly. She leaned over to whisper to Bucky. “I may have popped some very pretty purply pills though. They’ll change your life.” She pulled a pill bottle out of her purse. “Want one?”

“No thanks.” Bucky said, shaking his head.

“Suit yourself.” Darcy shrugged.

Clint downed the champagne next to Bucky and held his glass out for more. Tony finished after he did, but after looking at Steve’s face he pulled his glass back.

Bucky leaned in Clint’s direction. He whispered, “Are you sure you don’t wanna wait for the free alcohol?”

“Why wait?” Clint swirled his glass.

“Better alcohol?” Bucky said. “Plus, it’s, y’know... free.”

Clint eyed him. Then he shrugged. “Alright.”

He shoved his glass into Bucky’s hand and leaned back.

Natasha eyed Bucky and nodded slightly.

“So who’s gonna be at this shindig?” Bucky asked the limo at large.

“Sooo many important people.” Tony said. “And sooo many people I don’t care about.” Then his face lit up excitedly. “But you get to meet Pepper and Happy!”

“Pepper’s gonna be there?” Bruce said brightly. “This party is gonna be okay after all!”

“Pepper is Tony’s personal assistant.” Steve said to Bucky.

“More like personal babysitter.” Natasha muttered.

“Rude.” Tony said, swiping Steve’s glass.

“I think I’ve heard the name mentioned before.” Bucky replied to Steve.

“Probably.” Steve smiled. “She kind of keeps the group functioning in bad moments.”

“What a terrible job.” Bucky laughed.

“She puts up with a lot.” Natasha mused.

“She is truly a treasure.” Thor added.

“To Pepper!” Tony raised his glass.

“To Pepper!” Everyone echoed, raising theirs as well.

Clint snuck a sip out of the glass he had previously given to Bucky while Bucky still held it.

Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled the glass away. “Quit that.”

“Don’t be rude, Bucky, we were toasting to Pepper.” Clint said. “A worthy reason to drink.”

Bucky caught Clint’s use of his nickname and his retort stuttered to a halt. It sounded weird in Clint’s mouth, not wrong, but not normal.

“When do you think Happy’s gonna propose?” Darcy asked the group.

“When he gets the balls.” Tony said.

“Tony!” Steve said.

“What?” Tony shrugged. “They’re great and Pep knows that, but Happy’s terrified that she doesn’t. He’s gotta realize that.”

“Alright,” Steve said, dubiously. “As long as you mean that.”

“Course I do.” Tony said. “They both deserve the best. And they’re the best for each other.”

“Hear hear!” Darcy raised her glass again, while Jane rolled her eyes.

“We can’t toast everything.” Steve said.

“Screw that.” Clint said, snatching his glass back from Bucky. “We can.”

He caught Bucky’s eyes and shrugged. “What? It’s for a good cause.”

Bucky snuck a look at Natasha and shrugged too. “I’m not your babysitter, what do I care if you drink?”

She shook her head disapprovingly, but Bucky didn’t know what he could do. Put up a big fuss about Clint getting drunk in the limo? They’d only known each other for a short time, there would be questions. Besides, beyond their weird friendship, this was all a business transaction. People (Steve) were never meant to find out.

“We’re here!” Jane opened the limo door and peered out. “Oh, it looks so nice!”

“By nice, do you mean emotionally crippling?” Bruce asked.

Jane rolled her eyes. “No, it looks like people are having a good time. C’mon, let’s go!”

“They _always_ look like they’re having a good time.” Bruce muttered as they all clambered out of the limo. “They have enough botox to look anyway they want.”

Bucky climbed out last, following Clint.

“Alright,” Tony smoothed the front of his tux, fixing an eye on the party. “Let’s do this.”

They marched forward, Clint grasping Bucky’s hand and squeezing quickly before dropping it.

They walked through the door and into the most horrific scene Bucky had ever seen.

A bunch of stiff looking, poshly dressed people stood around, drinking alcohol more expensive than his rent, with forced smiles, chatting about what looked to be painful small talk. In the middle, people were dancing, slowly and uncomfortably.

“There’s the bar.” Clint muttered. “That’s where I’ll be.”

“I’ll join you.” Tony said.

Loki shrugged and followed them.

“I’m going to go dance.” Darcy announced.

“There is the Lady Sif!” Thor exclaimed. “I shall go and make merry with her while Loki is occupied.”

“Is that Jonathan Strike?” Jane nearly squealed. “The renowned astrophysicist? I’ve got to go talk to him.”

She grabbed Bruce’s hand and dragged him away.

“Natasha, do you wanna dance?” Steve asked.

“Sure,” Natasha said. “I’ll warm up with you. Maybe you won’t step on Tony’s feet if we practice first.”

“That’s not funny.” Steve said, leading her towards the floor.

Bucky stood there awkwardly, realizing he just got ditched by all of his friends.

“Uh...” He had no idea what to do. Did he go find Clint? Did he follow someone else so he didn’t look like he was hanging on Clint? Did he leave while everyone was distracted?

“Bucky, right?”

Bucky turned to face the speaker and was a bit stunned.

The man in front of him was smiling, a gorgeous happy smile. If Bucky had been a sappy kind of guy he might of thought that the smile was what made the sun shine and flowers grow. Bucky might have been a little bit of a sap.

“Uh...” Bucky said. “Yeah, yep, that’s me. Do I know you?”

The man laughed. “Nope, I’m a friend of Steve’s. Sam Wilson. I’ve seen a picture of you and thought I recognized you.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Bucky shook Sam’s hand. “Steve’s mentioned you.”

“So are you here with him?” Sam asked. “Or Clint?”

“What?” Bucky asked, panicking internally. “Why would I be here with Clint? I’m here with the group.”

“Dude, relax.” Sam clapped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and led him further into the party, grabbing some champagne off of a tray a waiter was carrying around. “Natasha filled me in. No biggie.”

“Natasha told you?” Bucky asked. “Told you what?”

“Well, Natasha and I have always been close.” Sam handed a glass to Bucky. “Met her just after Steve actually. She just told me that you and Clint had a weird thing going on and she might eventually need backup. But I think she just wanted to talk to someone besides Bruce about it. He’s too close to Clint. Not that I don’t love Clint but I’ve known Natasha longer.”

“She wants backup?” Bucky asked, bewildered.

Sam laughed. “Look, I’m sure everything will be fine. You know Natasha though. Always worrying about the ones she loves.”

Bucky wasn’t sure about that assessment of Natasha but was saved from another remark when Steve suddenly showed up, Natasha in tow.

“Sam!” Steve said, enveloping him in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“Me too, buddy.” Sam grinned and hugged Natasha too. “Nat, missed you too.”

“Back at you.” Natasha smiled.

“You’ve met Bucky.” Steve smiled. “I knew you guys should meet, thought you’d get along.”

“Seems like a good guy.” Sam smiled. “Steve we should dance.”

“Okay.” Steve led Sam to the floor.

Sam gave Bucky a pointed look and flicked his gaze to Natasha.

Bucky got the message and nodded.

“You told Sam.” Bucky said, making sure not to sound accusatory. He didn’t want Natasha to get the wrong idea.

“I did.” She said carefully.

“I get it.” He said, running his thumb over the rim of his champagne glass. “But can that be it? Just Sam and no more people? I can’t imagine you would need that much backup.”

“No,” Natasha looked proud. “I don’t.”

Bucky nodded and grabbed a champagne glass from another tray and handed it to her.

She took it and said, “You’re getting in very deep, very quickly, Bucky. Going to parties, meeting the group’s extensions.”

“What are you saying?”

She shrugged and sipped her champagne. “I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

A loud laugh sounded over at the bar.

They turned to see Clint and Tony talking to a few people surrounding them. They were laughing wildly, each sipping drinks.

“How did they get that drunk, that fast?” Bucky asked.

“It’s easy when you’re adoring fans push drinks on you one after the other.” Natasha said coldly. “And when you’re a fast drinker to begin with.”

“Should we get Steve?” Bucky looked back to see Steve laughing and twirling with Sam.

“No, he wouldn’t be happy,” Natasha scanned the crowd. “Where’s a Pepper when you need one?”

“She knows how to handle Tony?”

“Please,” Natasha scoffed. “She wrote the book. Aha!” She pointed to the other side of the room. “There’s Happy. He’ll know where she is.”

They made their way across the room, walking through the crowd.

“Happy!” Natasha said.

“Hey Natasha!” Happy said, face lighting up as he turned away from a group of people. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Natasha said, distractedly. “Do you know where Pepper is?”

“Oh, she just went to dance with some CEO a little while ago.” Happy said. “Something about a business deal.”

“Do you know which direction?” She asked.

“Yep, towards that area.” Happy pointed to the middle.

“Thanks, Happy.” Natasha patted his arm and made towards the place Happy had pointed.

“Anytime.” Happy smiled and turned back to his conversation.

Bucky followed Natasha through the crowd, trying not to step on any toes.

“If Pepper had started here, and the beat was the tempo playing now, presuming she had a good partner, she should have ended up...” Natasha pointed, swiveling to a corner. “There.”

Following the direction of Natasha’s finger, Bucky spotted a breathtaking red head dancing with a man who was looking absolutely captivated by her. She laughed and he grinned, clearly besotted.

Natasha pushed through a dancing couple to make her way over.

“Pepper!” She said, getting close enough. “We need your help.”

Pepper looked worried. “I’m coming.” She turned to her dancing partner. “I’m so sorry, but my friends need me. Call my office and we’ll set up a business lunch?”

The man nodded and with one last smile Pepper followed after Natasha. Bucky nodded awkwardly at the man and went after them.

“It’s Tony and Clint.” Natasha informed Pepper.

Pepper sighed. “Those two are going to be the death of me. I hope Bradbury doesn’t think I planned to ditch him. Did I look alright?” She suddenly turned to Bucky.

He started and said, “Uh, yeah, you look really pretty.”

“Yes, but did I look like I was enjoying myself?” Pepper said, a tad impatient.

“Yeah, you looked like you were having a good time.”

Pepper let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. Oh, and thank you.” She smiled at him. “Bucky, right? I’m Pepper.”

“Nice to meet you.” Bucky awkwardly stuck his hand out to shake hers as they kept walking.

“And there they are.” Pepper sighed. “The walking train wrecks.”

Tony and Clint were nearly falling over, only able to remain upright by hanging on the bar.

“I’ll pull Tony out, you two get Clint.” Pepper directed. “Shouldn’t be too hard. Clint should just follow Tony.”

She ducked into the crowd surrounding the two and grabbed Tony’s arm.

“Pepper!” Tony cried and clung to her instead of the bar. “You’re here!”

“Tony, Mr. Bradbury was just telling me about an amazing business opportunity, too good to pass up.” Pepper said, pulling him to his feet. “We’re going to go talk to him.” She glanced around and smiled tightly. “If you’ll all excuse us.”

She dragged Tony out of the mob.

Natasha stuck her hand into the crowd to catch a falling Clint who had tried to follow Tony.

Bucky grabbed his other arm and they hauled him away after Pepper.

“Where are we going?” Bucky huffed as he pulled Clint along.

“To get some fresh air.” Pepper said, making her way to a door leading to a balcony.

They closed the door behind them discreetly and pulled Tony and Clint to lean on the balcony.

“So, what’s your deal?” Pepper asked Bucky as Tony and Clint gulped down the cool air.

“Sorry?” Bucky said.

“I was Tony’s assistant for years and I’ve been his friend for longer. Natasha has known Clint since they basically came out of the womb.” Pepper said matter of factly. “I’m assuming you’re not here for Tony, from what Natasha has told me, you guys have all of the same bad qualities and very few of the good ones. So that leaves Clint. What’s the deal with you two?”

“We’re friends.” Bucky said. “Met at a bar after he’d had a few, so I made sure he got to a hotel safely.”

“And you just took to him, then?” Pepper smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Bucky shot a look at Natasha, who shrugged.

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Bucky said.

Pepper eyed him. “We should have lunch sometime.”

“Um,” Bucky glanced between Natasha and Pepper. “Sure thing.”

“Wednesday,” Pepper nodded, pulling Tony up by his collar. “One o’clock.”

“Sure thing,” Bucky hoisted Clint up under his arms. Clint’s arms flopped around his shoulders and he clutched him in an awkward hug.

“Now,” Pepper said, eyeing Clint and Tony. “You two are going back into the party and you are going to act like you are completely normal. You,” She pointed at Bucky. “Are going to stick with Clint. I’ll stick with Tony. We’ll meet up occasionally. Plan?”

“Plan.” Natasha and Bucky say in unison.

“Plan.” Clint says sleepily in Bucky’s arms.

Tony stands straight up and claps his hands together. “Plan!” He walks through the door, Pepper close behind.

Bucky stared after him. “How...”

“No one knows.” Natasha said. “Clint will be just the same in a few minutes.”

She strode through the door, holding it open for Bucky.

He drug Clint through the door, trying to look normal.

“Dancing!” Clint cried and stood up off of Bucky. “Nat, let’s dance!”

He grabbed Natasha and ran to the middle of the floor, near to Pepper and Tony.

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky muttered. “Stop leaving me.”

He looked around for a friend, one of the group to save him from standing all alone.

There was no one.

“Dammit.” Bucky stomped away towards the entrance.

He was just about to walk outside when he heard a “Hey!”

He turned to see Clint sprinting after him.

“Where are you going?” Clint said as he skidded to a stop in front of him.

“You’re drunk off your ass, Steve is catching up with friends, and the rest of your group are trying to keep you and Tony from making fools of yourselves.” Bucky said. “I’m heading home.”

“Please don’t go.” Clint’s lower lip jutted out. “I’ll behave I promise.”

“Clint, it’s fine.” Bucky shook his head. “This isn’t my scene and I don’t really belong-”

“Screw that!” Clint said fiercely. “You belong where I say you belong. Now come on,” He held a hand out to Bucky. “Let’s go dance.”

Bucky stared at him. “You want me to dance with you.”

Clint nodded.

Bucky sighed. “Fine.” He took Clint’s hand and let him lead him to the floor.

They walked over to where Natasha and Pepper had joined Sam and Steve. Sam was leading Steve around and they were laughing as Natasha dipped Pepper.

“Hey you two.” Steve smiled when they walked up.

“Hi,” Bucky grumbled.

Clint put a hand on his waist. and pulled him close and they started to turn.

“Where’s Tony?” Bucky asked as Clint whirled him past Pepper.

“Talking with some people over there.” Pepper pointed as she spun into Natasha’s arms.

Bucky looked to see Tony smiling tightly at a man who was gesturing wildly.

“Looks like he’s having fun.” Bucky said.

Clint laughed and pulled him closer.

They must have danced for hours, after Steve had gone to get Tony and sit in a corner somewhere and Pepper and Natasha had gone to sit down and take their heels off.

“You really like dancing, huh?” Bucky asked as Clint dipped him.

“Love it.” Clint smiled. “Nat and I used to dance all the time. Just go out to parties and dance all night.”

“How come you don’t anymore?”

Clint’s face fell a little bit. “Dunno. I’d like to. Just harder to do I guess.”

Bucky squeezed his shoulder. “I was never much of a dancer.”

Clint grinned. “That’s why I’m leading.”

“Hey,” Bruce fought his way in through the crowd. “The party’s dying down, we’re heading out.”

“Alright,” Clint dropped his hands from Bucky’s waist but held onto his hand. “Let’s go.”

They made their way to the front and Clint dropped Bucky’s hand when they saw Steve.

Darcy was obviously tipsy, she was dancing and laughing, waving her high heels in the air.

“Best party ever!” She shrieked, nearly knocking Jane over.

The sober members of the party were clearly trying to get her into the limo.

“Alright Darcy, in you go.” Bucky said when he reached the group. He put both hands on her shoulder and pushed her down and in.

She fell into the limo, still laughing.

“Thank you,” Jane smiled and climbed in after her.

They all climbed in after one another, some clearly more drunk than others.

“Fun party.” Clint said, right before climbing in.

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “It was.”

Clint leaned in and kissed Bucky.

Bucky stilled, surprised.

Clint brought a hand up to Bucky’s cheek and pulled him closer.

Bucky moved in and pushed Clint up against the limo. Clint gasped a little and nibbled on Bucky’s lip.

“Get in the car!” Natasha shouted and hit the door.

“We’re coming.” Clint grumbled and slid in.

Bucky blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath of the cold air.

He slid in and squished himself against Clint.

“So did everyone have fun?” Steve asked the group.

There was a collective groan.

“Nooo.” Bruce moaned into Natasha’s shoulder.

“C’mon, no one had a good time?” Steve looked at Bucky. “Bucky, how about you?”

“Uh...” Bucky looked around the limo. Most of the occupants were smirking at him. “Yeah, it was pretty good.”

“Dancing was fun.” Clint confirmed. His hand moved between their thighs and squeezed Bucky’s hand subtly.

“Yeah, I liked dancing.” Bucky nodded.

“Well, then you’ll have to come again.” Steve grinned. “Clint can’t get a lot of us to dance as long as you did.”

Just then, before Bucky had to answer, Darcy leaned over and threw up.

There was a chorus of yells.

“It’s okay! It’s okay.” Steve tapped the partition. “Stop for just a moment please!”

The limo pulled to the side.

Steve gingerly reached down and pulled at the corners of a plastic sheet that was on the floor.

“I knew this would happen,” He said as Bucky opened the door for Steve to climb out and run it to the nearest street trash. “So now... plastic!”

“Great thinking.” Darcy moaned.

The rest of the ride was held in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint convinces Bucky to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow a new chapter so soon! aren't you all excited! (please be excited:))

“You can just take these guys home.” Steve leans over and tells the driver. He pulls Tony out of the limo.

“Hooooome.” Tony sings lazily.

“See you guys later!” Steve said dragging Tony to the apartment building. “Have a good night!”

“You too.” Bruce closed the car door.

Clint grumbled at the noise and snuggled into Bucky’s side. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky snorted and pulled him closer, putting an arm around him.

“You baby him too much.” Natasha said.

Bucky looked up. “What?”

“You baby him too much.” Natasha repeated. “He never acts like this without you.”

“He’s not clingy?” Bucky asked.

“No, he’s always clingy.” Bruce said. “He’s just not so whiny and dependent when he’s drunk.”

“He’s been whiny and dependent since the second I met him.” Bucky said. “And he was drunk then.”

“He’s clingy but he can take care of himself when he’s drunk.” Natasha said.

“But this way, it’s...” Bruce said.

“Different.” Natasha finished.

Clint snored and snuggled deeper into Bucky’s side.

“I don’t baby him.” Bucky said as he stroked the base of Clint’s neck twirling the hair. “He just acts the way he wants.”

“Mmhm.” Natasha pursed her lips and looked out of the window.

They didn’t talk again and Clint snored gently into Bucky’s side.

When the car pulled over, Bruce and Natasha slid out.

Bucky jostled Clint. “C’mon man, we’re home. It’s time to go.”

“Hh-mm.” Clint shook his head and shoved his face into Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky sighed and scooped his arms underneath Clint’s legs. He pulled him up and got out of the car.

Bruce raised his eyebrows when he saw Bucky holding Clint bridal style but said nothing.

They walked into the building and rode up in the elevator.

Just before it dinged to announce their floor, Natasha said, “Yeah, you’re not babying him at all.” before getting off.

Bucky huffed an angry breath and marched out of the elevator after them.

Bruce opened the door and Bucky stomped through, going down the hall to Clint’s bedroom.

He kicked the door open and staggered to the bed before flopping Clint down on top of it.

Clint murmured in his sleep and rolled over.

Bucky sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. He paced back and forth, tugging at his hair.

He turned back to the bed. “Clint.”

Clint didn’t move.

“Clint!” He says louder.

Clint grumbled a bit and shoved his face into the comforter.

“CLINT!” Bucky yelled.

“What?” Clint whined, jerking his head off the bed in surprise. He takes a moment to steady his gaze on Bucky, squinting. “Whasstha matta?”

“You are so drunk.” Bucky said.

“Thass what you wanted to tell me?” Clint muttered. “You woke me up to tell me I’m drunk. I know that.”

“I can’t keep doing this.” Bucky said. “I can’t just drag your drunk ass around and pretend like it’s out of the goodness of my heart. Steve will know eventually.”

“You wanna stop hanging out?” Clint asked.

“Yes.” Bucky said firmly.

“About that,” Clint sat up slowly. “I think I’ve worked out a deal.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I have a proposition.” Clint grinned wickedly. “Something that I think you’ll like.”

Bucky faltered. “What kind of proposition?”

“I opened a bank account this morning, one that you have access to.” Clint reached out and took Bucky’s hand, squeezing it gently. “And I put some money in it.”

“Yeah?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Mm-hm,” Clint pulled Bucky forward. He fell on top of Clint and Clint’s hands gripped his around the waist. “And I figure maybe I could keep putting money in it.”

“You could keep doing that...” Bucky said.

“I could,” Clint flipped Bucky onto his back and straddled his thighs. “Or I could not. I t all depends.”

“On what?” Bucky said narrowing his eyes.

“On whether or not you would like to... help me out, on occasion.” Clint shrugged. “So what do you think?”

“How much money?”

“Enough. I figure we could do other stuff too. You know, the shopping and dinner and stuff.”

“And we’d just... continue?” Bucky asked. “Whatever this is?”

“That’s what I figured.” Clint grinned and leaned down to kiss Bucky.

Bucky let Clint kiss him for a moment before pushing him back. “You want me to be a rent boy!”

“Wha?” Clint muttered.

Bucky pointed a finger in Clint’s face. His arm was caught between them and it was very close to touching Clint’s mouth.

“You want me to be some kept boy! A rent boy you can just order around and I’ll do it because you’re paying me!”

Clint brought Bucky’s finger into his mouth. He smiled around his finger and nodded.

“I’m not a rent boy.” Bucky murmured, staring at Clint’s mouth.

Clint stopped sucking Bucky’s finger. “Isn’t that _exactly_ what you are?”

He launched back into a kiss, biting at Bucky’s bottom lip.

Bucky whined. He didn’t have time to think right now, he should probably get out of here, but then- oh god Clint’s hand had moved down and it was palming his crotch in the best way.

Clint’s hand moved up to start undoing the buttons on the tuxedo and Bucky let him.

Soon, their clothes were being tossed on the floor, and Clint hand was moving down Bucky’s stomach.

He moved his hand behind Bucky’s thigh and gripped his ass.

Bucky gasped as Clint massaged the flesh and bit his neck at the same time.

“Lube,” Bucky murmured.

“Yeah,” Clint reached over and grabbed some from the bedside table. “Yeah, okay.”

Clint grinned down at Bucky. “Here,” He grasped Bucky’s hips. “Let’s do it like this.”

“Like wha-”

Bucky was cut off as Clint flipped him onto his stomach.

“Have you ever done it like this?” Clint asked, hovering over Bucky and trailing his fingertips down Bucky’s spine.

Bucky shivered. “No.”

Clint kissed Bucky’s shoulder and smiled against his skin. “Who was the first person you’d done this with?”

“Done what?” Bucky huffed an angry breath into his crossed arms.

“This.” Without warning, Clint pushed a finger deep into Bucky’s ass, slick with lube.

Bucky gasped and pushed back on Clint’s finger. “You.”

“Really?” Clint grinned and pushed another finger into Bucky, slowly moving in and out.

“Yes,” Bucky cried out. “You, just you.”

“I like that.” Clint kissed Bucky’s shoulder again, moving to his neck. He gently kissed a trail down Bucky’s spine. “I’m your first.”

“You’re only the first _guy_ I ever slept with.” Bucky muttered. “I wasn’t a virgin.”

Clint pushed his fingers deeper inside Bucky and stroked his prostate. Bucky gasped wildly.

“But,” Clint said lowly, stroking inside of Bucky. “Did any of them make you feel like this?”

Bucky choked as Clint added a third finger. “No. No, not like this.”

“Mm-hm.” Clint kissed the base of Bucky’s spine. “None of them treated you like I do. As good as I do. That’s why you stay, hm? Cause you know it’s not gonna be like this anywhere else.”

“Yeah,” Bucky struggled to breathe. “Yeah, that’s why I stay.”

“That’s right,” Clint pulled his fingers out. “That’s right.”

Clint lined his hips up against Bucky’s ass and groaned as he pressed in.

Bucky whined and buried his face in the pillow.

Clint pushed until he bottomed out, tilting his head back. “Oh, God, James you’re so tight.”

Clint pulled out, just leaving the head of his cock inside Bucky and slamming back in.

Bucky cried out as he was thrust forward into the pillow. Clint continued thrusting, Bucky struggling to hold himself up on his elbows.

Clint leaned forward and reached around Bucky’s waist. He grasped Bucky’s cock and pressed lips to Bucky’s back.

“Jimmy, you’re so tight.” Clint murmured against Bucky’s skin. “So good, you taste so sweet.”

Clint started sucking hickeys down Bucky’s spine, pressing kisses in between.

He thrust once more and groaned as he came.

“Clint,” Bucky said, but Clint cut him off.

“Hush, Jimmy I got you.” Clint whispered as he pulled out. He kept sucking bruises into Bucky’s skin as he moved further down.

Clint spread Bucky’s legs and started stroking Bucky’s cock.

Bucky whimpered as Clint brought him closer to the edge as he kissed him.

Clint sucked one last bruise into Bucky’s skin and Bucky gasped as he came.

The two tumbled onto their sides and Clint pulled Bucky back into a spooning form. He splayed a hand across Bucky’s stomach and nuzzled his neck.

“I’m glad you’re staying Jimmy.” He whispered in Bucky’s ear. “No one does it like you.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, staring into the dark and wondering how exactly his life choices brought him to this moment. “Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! (wasn't that good?) ah the big ego of a fanfic writer


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky missed the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im back to the short chapters. im very sorry

A couple of hours after Bucky had restlessly drifted off to sleep in Clint’s arms, he snapped awake.

He glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Only two a.m.

Bucky slid out of Clint’s arms and went to Clint’s dresser. He pulled out a shirt and some jeans and pulled them on.

He tiptoed to the front door and gently pulled it open.

“Ahem.”

Bucky froze. He turned slowly to see Bruce standing in the hallway.

“If you’re going to get back in before Clint wakes up, you’ll need the security code.” Bruce said, walking closer. “We’ve got a card for that too.”

He handed over a business card with the four letter security code, along with a card like Clint had, with the address on it.

“Thanks,” Bucky said, looking up. “You really take care of him, huh?”

“We all do,” Bruce said. “Everyone takes care of each other in this group. Just remember that.”

And with that, Bruce strode back into his bedroom.

“Alright then,” Bucky said.

He left and walked down the street, fingering the cards.

He turned left into the usual place and scanned for his usual group.

Tony wasn’t there tonight, presumably with Steve getting the promised surprise. Bucky sighed and sat down at his table.

“You made it,” A guy with a voice like he’d been smoking for thirty years said.

“Yeah, just deal.” Bucky said.

The guy did and Bucky picked up his cards. Not bad.

A couple of minutes later, Bucky had lost almost all of the cash he had brought with him.

“Buddy, maybe you wanna go home.” The guy next to him suggested.

Bucky was about to sigh and agree when a laugh erupted at the bar.

They all swiveled and Bucky saw... Clint.

“Hey, buddy, isn’t that your boyfriend?” The guy asked.

“No!” Bucky said. “No, deal again.”

“If you say so.” The guy shrugged.

Bucky tried to concentrate on his cards but the laughter behind him was really distracting.

The other guys at the table didn’t help either; they kept looking around to see what was going on.

“I’m in.” One said.

“Same.”

“Me too.”

“You in, buddy?” The guy asked.

Bucky glared at his cards, tapping his foot. “I’m out.” He set his cards down and stood up.

He marched over to Clint and grabbed his arm. He yanked him out of the crowd and pulled him towards the door.

“Jimmy!” Clint cried as he recognized Bucky. “I knew you’d be here!”

“Yep,” Bucky said. “And now we’re leaving.”

“But we haven’t stayed that looooooooong.” Clint whined.

“Long enough.” Bucky grumbled.

They came out into the cold air and Bucky wrapped an arm around Clint. He hailed a cab and shoved Clint inside.

“Here,” Bucky pulled the address card out of his pocket and handed it to the driver.

“You got it.” The driver said, and pulled off the curb.

Clint was sitting at the other side of the cab and pouting.

Bucky ignored him.

Clint sighed.

Bucky still ignored him.

Clint sighed again.

Bucky still ignored him.

Another sigh.

Still ignored him.

Another sigh.

“What do you want!” Bucky yelled.

“I wasn’t done.” Clint pouted.

“I’m aware,” Bucky said. “But you were distracting me and you were already insanely drunk from the party.”

Clint kept pouting.

Bucky sighed and wrapped an arm around Clint’s shoulder, pulling him into his side. “Hey.”

Clint stayed stiff, awkwardly leaning into Bucky.

“Hey,” Bucky lifted Clint’s chin to force him to look at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Mm,” Clint eyed Bucky. “Are you really sorry?”

“Yes,” Bucky forced himself to look apologetic. “I’m really sorry.”

“Alright,” Clint kissed Bucky. “As long as you’re sorry.”

“Mmhm.” Bucky said as Clint kissed him again. “I really am.”

“Since you’re so sorry,” Clint trailed his fingers up Bucky’s chest. “Let’s go back to my place and you can prove it.”

Bucky hissed as Clint nipped at his jaw. “I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! check back soon for a new chapter


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a darker side to Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, new chapter!

“Hush,” Clint giggled as Bucky opened the door and dragged him through. “Gotta be quiiiiiiiet.”

“I am being quiet.” Bucky grumbled. “You’re the one who’s being loud.”

Bucky dragged him down the hall, trying to get him to the bedroom.

Just as he reached the door, Clint toppled over and pulled Bucky with him.

Bucky hit the floor and Clint fell on top of him.

Bucky groaned and nudged Clint.

“Don’t do that.” Clint said and gripped Bucky’s shirt.

“You don’t do that.” Bucky said. “You’re the one that fell on me.”

“Wanna have floor sex?” Clint raised his head and grinned at Bucky.

“No.” Bucky said shortly.

“Aw, come on.” Clint started kissing Bucky’s chest. “It’ll be fuuuuun.”

“I’m not having sex in a hallway when your roommates are sleeping.” Bucky said.

“Mm, but Jimmy,” Clint undid Bucky’s belt. “You’re already hard.”

He unzipped Bucky’s jeans and pulled his underwear down.

Bucky was a bit disappointed in himself to see that he was indeed hard.

Then Clint licked up the length of Bucky’s cock and he sort of forgot about that.

“Clint, knock it off,” Bucky said. “We’ve got to go to the bedroom.”

Clint didn’t answer exactly, but Bucky figured his response was him sucking on Bucky’s cock.

Clint pulled Bucky’s pants down further, yanking them off and tossing them away.

He sat up and undid his own pants and well as pull a packet of lube from his pocket.

“Are you serious?” Bucky panted. “You had lube on you when you went to the bar? Were you expecting to bring someone home?”

“Are you jealous?” Clint asked and he ghosted a bite over Bucky’s neck.

“No,” Bucky said. “Just can’t believe you would bring someone home while I was obliviously sleeping, thinking I was one of a kind.”

“You weren’t sleeping.” Clint said, pressing a finger to Bucky’s hole. “You left me.” His tone turned accusatory.

Bucky paused.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Clint whispered as he moved his fingers in and out.

“I...” Bucky panted. “I, um...”

He winced as Clint bit down on his collarbone and sucked. “Answer me, James.”

“I didn’t think about it.” Bucky whimpered. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Mm,” Clint kissed the bruise. “I don’t know. I’m not sure I believe you.”

“I am sorry, I swear.” Bucky said.

“A little more convincing,” Clint stroked over Bucky’s prostate. “But I think you still need to be punished.”

“Oh God,” Bucky said. “Please.”

“Okay baby boy, I’ll give it to you,” Clint said. He pressed the head of his cock to Bucky’s hole. “Yeah, I’ll give it to you.”

He pushed inside and Bucky clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying out.

Clint replaced his hand and  pinned him to the floor, thrusting harshly.

Bucky whined as Clint moved his hand and kissed him, hard and rough.

Clint moved his hand down to his nipples and tugged, sending a sweet spike of pain to Bucky’s cock.

Clint bit Bucky’s lower lip and came, hot and wet inside of Bucky.

Bucky gasped as Clint pulled out, his own cock still hard.

Clint stood up and walked into the room.

“Clint, what the hell?” Bucky hissed furiously. “I’m still hard!”

The door down the hall opened and Bruce’s voice came out. “Will you two take it to the bedroom? We are trying to sleep!”

Bucky sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Sorry, we’ll move.”

The door slammed shut.

Bucky winced and moved gingerly to his feet. He entered the bedroom and saw Clint laying down, eyes closed.

“Clint,” He said, struggling to keep the pleading out of his voice. “Clint, come on.”

Clint didn’t move.

“Clint, please, I said I’m sorry.” Bucky crawled onto the bed. “C’mon.”

“If you want to come, you can do it in the bathroom.” Clint said without opening his eyes.

“Clint, please,” Bucky begged. “Please, I’m sorry. Please. What do you want me to say?”

Clint’s eyes snapped open and he surged forward.

His mouth slammed into Bucky’s and he put a hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer. His other hand ghosted over Bucky’s cock.

“Say you’re sorry again.” He demanded against Bucky’s lips.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whined, trying to thrust into Clint’s hand.

Clint wrapped his fist around Bucky. “Say you won’t do it again.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Say you won’t do it again. Mean it.”

“I won’t, I won’t.” Bucky cried. “Never again.”

“Say you’re mine.” Clint growled.

“Yes, yes, I’m yours.” Bucky sobbed as Clint moved his hand so sweetly. He thrust up and Clint stroked hard. “I’m yours and no one else’s. Just yours. Yours, yours, yours-”

He came with a gasp as Clint bit down on his lip hard. His hips spasmed and jerked.

When he finished, they stayed there, panting, foreheads resting together.

Clint pulled back and looked into Bucky’s eyes. His own were blown wide, completely black. “Don’t ever do that again, James. You are mine.”

Bucky nodded and Clint pulled him forward to lay on top of him.

Clint stroked his hair as Bucky rested his cheek on Clint’s chest.

Bucky stayed awake for awhile, replaying Clint’s words over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door finally gets fixed... kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feelings are once again shut down!

When Bucky woke up, his cheek was smooshed into Clint’s chest and Clint’s hand was still buried in his hair.

“James,” he whispered. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” Bucky croaked.

“Last night...” Clint started.

There was a long pause. Bucky didn’t do anything to break the silence.

“Last night, when I woke up and you were gone, it- it scared me.” Clint’s voice sounded dangerously close to breaking.

Bucky instinctively tightened his grip around Clint.

“Loki used to leave in the middle of the night.” Clint blurted. “I’d wake up and he was gone. He’d go to get drugs, or go for a smoke, or just leave because he felt like it. I- I didn’t like it.”

Bucky looked up at Clint, resting his chin on his chest.

“That’s why I wrap myself around you at night.” Clint said. “So you don’t leave. So no one leaves in the middle of the night.”

Bucky looked into his eyes and saw a raw honesty that scared him. Natasha was right, he was getting too deep too fast.

“I won’t do it again.” Bucky whispered. “I won’t leave like that again.”

They stared at each other for a moment, not speaking.

Clint leaned up and Bucky followed, their movements mirroring each other.

Clint moved in and gently kissed Bucky, lips soft.

Bucky sighed softly when Clint brought his hand to cup his cheek and pull him closer.

They moved languidly, no rush to deepen the kiss or move faster.

Suddenly, a loud knock came at the door.

“Get off each other, I’m coming in!” Bruce’s voice called through the door.

Bucky launched back and laid next to Clint and closing his eyes, pretending that he was asleep.

“Come in!” Clint called back.

Bruce came in and looked at them. “Very convincing Bucky.”  
“Thank you.” Bucky said without opening his eyes.

“Steve called.” Bruce said.

Bucky’s eyes snapped open. “What?”

“Yeah, he’s at your apartment.”  
Bucky scrambled out of bed. “What!”

“Don’t worry,” Bruce said. “I told him that we called you a couple of hours after we left the party to see if you would go get Clint from the bar. Then you crashed on the couch ‘cuz you didn’t want to go clear across town.”

“Oh thank God,” Bucky put his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths.

“You can call me Bruce.” Bruce said dryly.

“Thanks Bruce,” Bucky said.

“No problem.” Bruce said. “Also, he would like to know why your door is broken.”

“Ah,” Clint said. “I forgot about that one.”

“We should get over there.” Bucky said. “Fix it.”

Clint threw his head back and groaned. “Fine.” He looked up at Bruce. “Wanna come?”

Bruce shrugged. “Sure. I’ll call Tasha and she can pick up takeout.”

“Cool,” Clint said. “I’ll round up the Norwegians.”

“Only two of them are Norwegian.” Bruce said. “Tony’s already with Steve.”

“Great,” Clint said. “I’ll get dressed.”

“I’m taking a shower.” Bucky said.

“Don’t use up all the hot water!” Clint yelled as Bucky went into the bathroom.

Bucky stripped and got in the shower.

As the hot water poured over him, he thought about what Clint had said.

Loki was clearly a freaky dude. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. This was just another item added to the list of reasons for Bucky to distrust the guy.

Loki had obviously impacted Clint, and not in a positive way.

Clint had been terrified when he’d found Bucky gone. And Bucky meant what he said, he wasn’t going to up and leave like he’d done.

But what did that mean?

He didn’t want Clint to be scared like that ever again.

So yes, he cared.

God, he was so screwed.

He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around himself.

He opened the door and Clint whooshed by him with a quick kiss. “You look so cute all wet, James.”

“Thanks,” Bucky grumbled.

He wandered over to Clint’s dresser, and picked through some clothes. He opened up a side drawer and picked through the clothes.

“Hang on.” He muttered, recognizing some of the clothes.

He marched back over to the bathroom and rapped on the door.

“Come in!” Clint called.

Bucky opened the door. “Hey!”

Clint stuck his soapy head out from behind the shower. “What?”

“Did you go back and buy doubles of all my new clothes?” Bucky demanded.

“Not everything,” Clint said unfazed. “Just enough to fill a drawer.”  
“Oh, so I have a drawer here now?”

“Yeah,” Clint went back in the shower. “You do.”

“Like a goddamn girlfriend.” Bucky muttered and closed the bathroom door.

“That’s damn right!” Clint yelled from the bathroom.

Bucky toweled off and by the time he was dressed, Clint was out of the shower.

“You gave me a drawer.” Bucky accused.

“Yes, and I’m sure that marks the end of the world as we know it, but can we have this conversation later?” Clint asked. “Or preferably never?”

Bucky just shook his head. “You’re emotionally stunted.”

“Says the rent boy.” Clint kissed his cheek. “Now leave, I have to get dressed.”

“Oh sure,” Bucky said. “We fuck but watching you get dressed it too intimate.”

“Damn right.” Clint muttered as Bucky left.

“Hey Bruce,” Bucky said as he slid into a bar stool. “How’ve you been?”

Bruce shot him a dirty look. “Fine. But for future reference, I don’t care for the sound of Clint getting off in my hallway.”

“Ah,” Bucky said. “About that-”  
“Please just don’t fuck your boyfriend in common areas of the apartment.” Bruce said with a pained expression.

“Not my boyfriend.” Bucky corrected automatically.

“Sure.” Bruce said.

“Alright,” Clint dragged his feet along the floor. “Let’s go install a door.”

They walked outside and Bruce hailed a cab. Bucky gave the driver the address and they sped away.

They pulled up to Bucky’s building and climbed out of the cab as Clint forked over a couple of bills.

They walked into the building and rode the elevator up.

The door to Bucky’s apartment was laying on the floor and the new door was in a box next to it.

Natasha was at the counter, unpacking the takeout.

“How did you get here before us?” Bucky asked. “You had to get food. And we took a cab.”

“It’s fine,” Natasha said as Bruce kissed her cheek. “I’m used to it.”

“That’s not really what I asked.” Bucky said as he stepped over the door after Clint.

“Hey guys!” Steve waved from where he was pulling silverware out of the drawer.

Tony flapped a hand in greeting from where he was flipping through the eight channels on Bucky’s tv. “Barnes, your tv sucks.”

“Tony!” Steve chided, but he was smiling. “You don’t need to watch tv, we’re fixing a door.”

“It’s so old,” Tony continued, unheeded by Steve’s comment. “That I can’t even get JARVIS into it to play something good.”

“Sorry,” Bucky grinned. “But not sorry.”

“You don’t even have _Netflix_.” Tony whined.

“Hello!” A voice boomed. Thor’s head poked through the doorframe. “Ah yes! This is the correct address that Tony has sent to me through the cellular device. He stepped through. “I have brought Loki and the Ladies Jane and Darcy with me!” He gestured as they filed through.

“Every goddamn time.” Clint muttered under his breath.

“Nice place,” Darcy grinned and plopped down next to Tony on the couch.

“No Netflix though.” Tony said mournfully.

“What?” Darcy shrieked.

Jane rolled her eyes and went to help Natasha pick through the takeout and distribute it.

“Are we eating first?” Thor asked.

“We are.” Jane pointed a fork with some noodles on it at him. “You tough guys get started on the door.”

“I shall!” Thor said and picked up the box. “We shall have this done in no time!”

Steve ran over to help him before he dropped the door on his foot.

They lifted it up to the door frame and noticed the mangled wreck of screws and splinters still left.

“Uh, Buck?” Steve asked. “How’s this going to work?”

“Fuck if I know.” Bucky said.

Five hours later, Tony had hit Bruce’s thumb with a hammer, the door had fallen on Clint’s foot, and Bucky slammed his head against the door frame.

“Tony,” Bruce snarled. “If you don’t back up right now, I’m gonna shove this hammer somewhere you’re not gonna like.”

“You back up.” Tony growled. “I’ve got the engineering degree. You’re a fucking biochemist.”

“Guys,” Steve puffed a heavy breath as he tried to shove the door up and into the drill holes. “Could we fight about who has what degree later?”

“Verily,” Even Thor was out of breath. “That would be idealistic.”

The door fell and Bucky and Clint leapt out of it’s path.

Everyone stared at it for a moment.

Everyone turned away from it and fell down in exhaustion on the furniture.

“Please for the love of God,” Bruce flopped down on the couch next to Natasha and nursed his black and blue thumb on the couch while Natasha petted his hair. “Call someone to install it. I will pay for it. I will pay whatever you need.”

“I’ll pay,” Clint said, pulling out his phone. “Nobody panic.”

“No one was panicking Clint.” Natasha said.

“Yes hello,” Clint said into his phone, ignoring her. “I need someone to install my door. When? Well, now preferably. Oh okay.”

He held the phone out to Bucky. “Address.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and said his address into the phone.

Clint pulled it back and finished up the conversation. He ended the call and clapped his hands. “Great! The guy should be here soon.”

“Thank God,” Bruce leaned his head on Natasha shoulder.

Everyone sighed and leaned against whatever piece of furniture was closest.

There was quiet as everyone breathed slowly, relieved.

Then, quietly, Bucky muttered, “We still have to fix my shower head.”

There was a collection of groans and Tony’s loud, “NooOOOooo!”

Bucky smiled into his crossed arms as Clint pulled his phone out and called a plumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if you guys thought i was exaggerating, but i recently had a door replaced and it is a /process/


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper orders Tony and Clint around a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is a very short chapter, but another longer one will be up soon! this one is just the preparation for that.

“Where’s your peanut butter?” Clint asked, pawing through Bucky’s cupboard.

Bucky leaned his head back against the couch. “I don’t have any.”

Steve glanced back too. “You just ate.”

“I’m still hungry.” Clint whined.

Darcy held up her carton. “You want my peanut butter chicken?”

“Yes!” Clint leapt over the couch and took it from her. “Thanks.” He kissed her cheek.

Jane mock frowned and kissed Darcy.

A phone rang and everyone patted their pockets to check.

Tony pulled his out and answered. “Pepper, darling.”

Pepper’s voice came in through the speaker, muffled.

“Yes Pepper. No Pepper. Alright Pepper. I don’t know Pepper. Of course not Pepper.” Tony said.

Pepper’s voice came more insistently through the phone and Tony quieted.

Then, a look of distress came over Tony’s face.

“No Pepper! I’m not doing that!” Tony said, sitting forward in a flash. “You can’t make me go to a whole day of meetings!”

Pepper’s insistence did not let up.

“No you may not speak to Steve. How dare you try to get him to your side? You can’t sway him Pepper! He will always take my-”

Steve plucked the phone out of Tony’s grasp. “Hi Pepper. I’ll be sure to get Tony to his meetings, what time?” He paused. “Oh? Yeah sure.”

He passed the phone to Natasha, who gave him a quizzical look. He shrugged and she took it.

“Hi Pepper, you wanna schedule lunch?” Natasha said.

She was silent as Pepper talked and then she smiled.

It was a terrifying smile.

“Sure thing Pepper, I _will_ make sure.” Natasha grinned. “Lunch Friday? Two o’clock sound good? Wonderful. See you then. Bye.”

She handed the phone back to Steve. “Clint?”

“Hmm?” He looked up from his peanut butter chicken, his mouth full.

“You’re going to the meetings too.”

“No!” Clint shouted, except his mouth was too full and it came out more like “Mwo!”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Clint,” Natasha fixed him with a steely glare. “This is not up for discussion. You’re going to the meetings.”

Clint groaned and face planted into the peanut butter chicken.

“It’s not that bad.” Darcy said. “You guys get to spend the day with each other.”

“That’s true,” Tony said.

The two fistbumped without Clint lifting his head from the chicken.

“Actually,” Natasha started and Tony and Clint groaned loudly.

She rolled her eyes. “It’s one day apart from each other at some meetings. I’m sure you’ll live.”

“Shows how much you know.” Clint lifted his head. He had peanut butter sauce on his forehead. “Meetings are terrible when we’re both there. It’s torture by yourself.”

“Well, I’m sorry,” Natasha said.

“No, you’re not.” Tony moaned into Steve’s shoulder.

“No,” Natasha smirked. “I’m really not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! check back in again soon


	18. Chapter 18

After everybody left Bucky’s apartment, Steve with a promise for dinner tomorrow for Bucky and Natasha with a stern look for Clint.

Bucky laid down on his side on the couch and started searching for a good channel.

Clint flopped down on the couch next to Bucky’s feet after hugging everybody goodbye. “What do you wanna do?” He asked Bucky.

“I’m gonna watch tv.” Bucky flipped the channel.

“How? You barely even have tv.” Clint scoffed. “Besides,” He sat up onto his legs. “I have a better plan.”

“What?” Bucky asked, eyes never leaving the tv.

Clint grabbed Bucky’s ankle and yanked.

Bucky yelped as he suddenly slid onto his back.

Clint hovered over him and smirked. “Thought we could do something like this.”

“Are you ever not horny?” Bucky asked breathlessly.

“No.” Clint said and dove in to kiss him.

Bucky gasped as Clint licked his way into his mouth. Clint’s hand pushed underneath Bucky and pressed against the small of his back.

Clint moved his mouth down to Bucky’s neck and started sucking against the skin. “Take your clothes off.”

Bucky reached down and yanked his shirt up. Clint pulled back and pulled his own shirt off.

“James,” Clint kissed down Bucky’s chest and stomach before unhooking his belt. “Do you know what I’m gonna do?”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“I’m gonna finger you,” Clint didn’t look up at Bucky, just worked at his jeans. “I’m just gonna finger. Until you come. And nothing else.”

Bucky whined and arched his back as Clint pulled his jeans off.

“Mm-hm,” Clint grinned and licked a stripe up Bucky’s stomach. “I’m gonna finger you until you beg me for more.”

Clint pushed Bucky’s legs apart and kneeled between them. He smiled wickedly and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a packet of lube.

He ripped the packet open with his teeth and squeezed some onto his fingers.

He reached down and circled Bucky’s hole.

Bucky gasped. “Clint.”

“Oh Jimmy,” Clint leaned in and kissed him gently. “It feels good, huh?”

Bucky nodded and closed his eyes.

Clint bit down on Bucky’s collarbone. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” Bucky whined. “Yes.”

Clint shoved a finger inside Bucky and he cried out.

“I thought,” Clint said. “That we agreed you were mine.”

Bucky nodded. “I am.”

“Mm,” Clint kissed Bucky’s chest. “You are. And when someone is mine, I want _all of them_. And that means every noise you would hold back with someone else, I want to hear. Every move you normally hold back, I want to feel. And when I ask you a question,” He growled and added another finger inside of Bucky, making him cry out again. “You _answer_.”

“I’m sorry.” Bucky whimpered. “I’ll answer.”

“Yes,” Clint murmured. “You will.”  
He shoved another finger into Bucky.

He arched his back and moaned. “Clint, I-”  
“Look at me,” Clint snarled and Bucky did.

Their eyes met as Clint pushed three fingers in and out of Bucky slowly.

“Does this feel good?” Clint asked.

“Yes.” Bucky whispered.

“Tell me how good it feels.”  
Bucky gasped with a shudder. “I- I want more. It’s so good, I just- I want you Clint. I want you to fuck me, fuck me with your fingers, with your cock. _Please_ Clint, oh God.”

Clint smirked. “Do you want another finger?”

“ _Yes_.” Bucky whimpered.

Bucky choked back a sob as Clint pushed the fourth finger in.

“You’re very pretty Jimmy,” Clint’s eyes roamed over Bucky. “So gorgeous. I don’t tell you enough how much I like to look at you.”

Clint’s fingers dragged deliciously inside of Bucky, slowly and too much all at the same time.

Clint pushed in hard, so hard that Bucky was pushed up to hit the couch arm. “I think,” Another rough thrust. “That if we’d met differently, I would’ve wanted you. If Steve had had you over one day, to meet the group,” He smiled wickedly. “I wouldn’t have been able to keep my hands off you.”

“Please,” Bucky whined and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

“ _Look at me_ ,” Clint growled and pressed against Bucky’s prostate. Bucky’s eyes snapped open.

Their eyes met and Bucky came.

He shuddered and convulsed, his hole tightening around Clint’s fingers.

Come spattered between the two of them and Clint kissed Bucky gently.

“Without a single touch to your cock,” Clint smirked against Bucky’s lips. “I knew you would.”

“Tha-” Bucky cut off as Clint leaned down and licked up some come from Bucky’s chest.

Bucky whimpered as Clint licked across his torso, lapping up every splatter of come.

“You taste good, Jimmy,” Clint murmured against his skin. “So good.”

Once Bucky was clean (sort of) Clint leaned back, a pleased smile on his lips.

“I-” Bucky sat up. “I- you’re not- I didn’t-”

“What is it, Jimmy?” Clint smirked and tilted his head. “What are you trying to say?”

Bucky swallowed. “You’re still hard.”

Clint nodded. “I am.”

Bucky looked down at where Clint’s cock was pressed up against his jeans. “I need to...”

Clint stared at him. “You don’t need to do anything. This is a mutual agreement, James, you do what you want. Now,” He folded his arms. “What do you want to do?”

Bucky licked his lips and leaned forward, palms planted on either side of Clint’s hips. “I want to suck your cock.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Really.”

Bucky nodded and undid Clint’s belt, unbuttoning the jeans as well.

“Well then,” Clint smile and moved his hands behind his head. “Have at it.”

Bucky pulled Clint’s boxers over his cock and it came forward, red and hard.

He lowered himself slightly and leaned forward to let Clint’s cock touch his lips. He stuck his tongue out, gently pressing against the tip.

“James,” Clint murmured, his eyes closing.

Bucky took this as encouragement and flattened his tongue against Clint’s cock. He took the head in his mouth and pressed harder with his tongue.

Clint’s breath was coming faster now.

Bucky slowly slid the cock into his mouth, careful to keep his teeth out of the equation as well as drag his tongue down the thick vein underneath.

Bucky sucked gently against the length, allowing the head to bob against the back of his throat.

Clint smiled and groaned, hands moving down to thread through Bucky’s hair. He didn’t pull, just strokes it and Bucky shivers.

Bucky moved slowly, up and down Clint’s cock, tongue lapping at every inch he can manage.

Clint thrusted up gently into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky stilled and let Clint push into him.

“James,” Clint whispered and came down his throat.

Bucky swallowed Clint’s come and pulled off, panting.

“Hey,” Clint panted. “By the way, you’re coming to those meetings with me.”

“What?” Bucky said. “No, fuck that.”

“You’ll come,” Clint said. “And you’ll behave.”  
Bucky groaned in frustration and buried his forehead in Clint’s stomach.

Clint just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how will Bucky and Clint's day at the office go? guess you'll have to find out... °°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.· ·._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°


	19. Chapter 19

Bucky made sure to wake Clint up before he left that morning. He wasn’t that nice about it, shaking him and then kicking him out of the apartment.

Clint had grumbled until Bucky agreed to give him a goodbye kiss, which had turned into a small makeout session, which turned into a quick handjob.

Finally, Bucky managed to push him out of the door.

He wandered around for a good solid twenty minutes, picking up containers of chinese food and whatever was just laying around.

He grabbed the garbage bag and opened his door, about to step out when he caught sight of several boxes outside of his door.

He looked at the address label and rolled his eyes. Home of Clinton Barton and James Barnes.

He pulled his phone out and flipped it open, dialing the number.

“Miss me already?” Clint’s voice said.

“What the hell is this?” Bucky demanded.

“I have no idea to what you are referring.” Clint said innocently.

“The boxes?” Bucky said. “Addressed to you and me? Ringing any bells?”

“Oh those,” Clint said. “I actually ordered them last night. You know, before we went to bed.”

His voice dropped to a low purr and Bucky’s eyes glazed over momentarily remembering last night before shaking his head.

“That doesn’t explain the boxes.” Bucky said.

“Oh yeah. Well, the big one is a tv and the little one is a laptop. The tv guy should be by later and set up whatever program I bought. You can set the laptop up yourself I assume.”

Bucky took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why did you order them?”

“Your tv is terrible. If I’m gonna be at your place a lot, I’m gonna make it halfway decent. The laptop is just a present.”

“A present? You just bought me a door and a shower head.”

“Yeah, but I figured you could take the laptop with you tomorrow during the meetings.”

“You were serious about that?” Bucky whined. “I don’t wanna.”

“Hhmm,” Clint said and Bucky could tell he was smiling. “Shame.”  
And then he hung up.

Bucky sighed and dragged the boxes in. He shoved the big box towards his tiny tv and started attacking the little box with a pair of scissors.

Just as he got it open, there was knock at the door.

He sighed and got up, opening the door.

There stood a repairman, looking slightly shifty, clearly not comfortable in the sketchy building Bucky called home.

“I’m uh, here to install a tv?” The guy said. “For a James Barnes.”

“Yeah, right this way,” Bucky stepped back and let the guy in. “The tv’s in this box. I guess I’ll uh, just take this old one.”

He pulled the cords out of the back of the old tv and hefted it under one arm, the new laptop under the other. “Uh, just let me know if you need anything.”

“Sure thing,” the guy said and started ripping open the tv box.

Bucky left him to it and went into his room. He got on the bed and spread the laptop out in front of him.

He plugged it in and switched it on, the lights flickering to life.

He entered in the information it asked for and it went to the desktop, ready for him to search and explore.

His phone dinged and he picked it up, looking at his new message.

_Clint: btw i added a feature you might be interested in_

Bucky’s brow furrowed and he looked back at the computer just in time to see a screen pop up.

In flashing colorful letters the screen proclaimed;

**PLAY TODAY!!!**

**FROM THE COMFORT OF YOUR OWN HOME**

**YOU CAN PLAY ANY CARDGAME YOU LIKE**

**PLAY WITH FRIENDS**   
**PLAY WITH STRANGERS**   
**AND WIN!!!**

Bucky eyed it suspiciously.

He looked back at his phone and sent a quick message back to Clint.

_Bucky: Convenient_

His phone dinged.

_Clint: im magic_

Bucky rolled his eyes and clicked on the page.

He expected it to take him to a page where he had to enter his name, credit card info, etc. but instead it said;

**WELCOME MR. BARTON!!!**   
**YOUR ACCOUNT IS READY FOR YOU TO BEGIN**   
**ENJOY!!!**

Bucky sat for a minute in disbelief.

That easy? Shouldn’t there be some barrier, some way for this to fuck up and he can’t play?

Should it really be this easy when nothing else has ever been?

And yet, Bucky had never been able to resist easy.

He clicked another button and a set of cards came up.

**Would you like to play with friends? Add now!!!**

Bucky clicked no.

**There is a game starting now. Would you like to play?**

He clicked yes.

**Great!!! Redirecting you now!!!**

Bucky picked his phone back up.

_Bucky: why are there so many exclamation marks?_

_Clint: i like them_

_Bucky: you would_

Bucky rolled his eyes and went back to the screen. It was setting up the cards and he surveyed his hand.

It wasn’t bad, not great but a hand he could play.

His gaze narrowed, he focused in on his hand, his mind solely concentrated on the game.

An hour later he lost everything.

He buried his face in his palms and groaned.

“Stupid stupid stupid,” he muttered.

His phone dinged.

_Clint: well that was fast_

Bucky snarled at his phone.

_Bucky: it’s not my fault. i had a terrible hand_

_Clint: i dont care honey. play how you want it’s your money_

Bucky groaned again and flopped back onto his bed.

“Uh?” a voice called from down the hall. “Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky sighed and rolled off the bed. He dragged his feet down the hall and found the tv guy waiting for him.

“It’s all set up here,” the guy said. “And there’s a few extra features set up that your, uh, husband added. Here’s your remotes and a list of channels.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said sourly.

The guy nodded, picked up his kit and left.

Bucky turned the tv on, bringing up a menu.

A screen popped up.

**PLAY TODAY!!!**

**FROM THE COMFORT OF YOUR OWN HOME**

**YOU CAN PLAY ANY CARDGAME YOU LIKE**

**PLAY WITH FRIENDS**

**PLAY WITH STRANGERS**

**AND WIN!!!**

Bucky’s yowl of frustration could be heard two floors below.


	20. Chapter 20

Bucky was still grumbling to himself on his walk over to Steve’s for dinner.

He knocked on the door and it swung open, revealing Tony dressed in a nice suit.

“Didn’t realize tonight was a black tie event,” Bucky said.

“Oh,” Tony looked down at his clothing and back up. “I’m going out with Pepper tonight. Nice restaurant, couldn’t wear a t-shirt.”

“You love dressing up,” Steve called from around the door. “Some of your suits cost more than the rent.”

“Only because you refuse to move into a mansion with me,” Tony said. “The rent there would be much more expensive.”

“And that’s why we don’t do it,” Steve said. “Hi Buck. You hungry?”

“Starving,” Bucky hung up his coat. “What’s for eatin’?”

“Tacos,” Steve stirred the meat on the stove. “Got all the fixin’s.”

“Awesome,” Bucky said.

“Mm,” Tony kissed Steve’s cheek and got his coat. “Smells delicious and I’d love to stay, but I’ve gotta jet. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Steve said and Tony swished out the door.

Bucky went to the fridge and pulled out all the fixings that Steve had put in little bowls.

“So how’ve you been, Buck?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged. “Fine. You?”

“I’ve been good,” Steve spooned the meat into another bowl and set it on the table. “Tony and I just went to the Metropolitan. That was pretty fun.”

Bucky smiled fondly. “Nerd.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Just because you don’t appreciate fine art doesn’t mean others don’t.”

Steve sat down. “All right, dig in.”

Bucky grabbed a tortilla and loaded it up.

“So...” Steve said cautiously.

Bucky looked up and narrowed his eyes. Whenever Steve used that tone he knew there was trouble ahead. “What.”

“So, you’re over at Natasha’s a lot.” Steve said.

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Yeah. I guess.”

Steve took a deep breath.  “You know, she’s happy with Bruce.”

Bucky stared at Steve.

Steve coughed uncomfortably, picking up a fork and poking at the meat in his taco unnecessarily.

He jumped a mile in the air when Bucky burst out laughing.

“What?” Steve said, startled.

“I don’t like Natasha,” Bucky shook his head, still laughing. “I mean, I do like her, but not like that.”

“Oh,” Steve said. “Thank God. I really didn’t wanna have that conversation.”

Bucky grinned. “That the only reason you invited me over tonight?”

“Of course not,” Steve said. “I thought it might be nice to see my best friend once in a while.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “It’s been nice, huh? Hanging out like this lately?”

“It really has,” Steve smiled. “So, if it’s not Natasha that got you here, what made you decide to start hanging out with us?”

Bucky’s stomach dropped. He looked at Steve’s earnest smile and thought about how it would drop off when-if he ever found out.

_It might be better,_ Bucky thought. _If I tell him and get it over with. So he knows and can help me._

“Actually,” Bucked started. “Actually-”

Steve waited for him to finish, looking at him expectantly.

“It’s, uh,” Bucky tried again. “It’s actually...”

Bucky sucked in a huge breath. “It’s Clint.”

Steve’s brow furrowed. “Clint?”

“Uh, yeah,” Bucky said. “We’ve been hanging out lately.”

“Oh,” Steve said. “Are you two...?”

And suddenly, images of a horrible future flashed though Bucky’s mind. One where Steve looked at him, disgusted by what Bucky had stooped to. One where he got kicked out of the group and Steve didn’t talk to him again. Where he had to say goodbye to all of his new friends and went on his own again. One where he even had to say goodbye to Clint, goodbye to the money and goodbye to a kinda sorta friendship.

“No!” he blurted out. “No, just friends. You remember how he saved me from that chick who wouldn’t take the hint? We’ve been hanging out since then.”

Bucky gulped. “He’s, uh, pretty cool.”

Steve’s expression split into a huge grin. “He is. I’m glad you’ve got a new friend, Buck.” He clapped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “I was wondering when you were gonna actually get some real friends.”

“Thanks pal,” Bucky grumbled, though he was secretly relieved. “So glad that’s what you think of me.”

Steve chuckled. “You know what I mean. Besides, Clint’s great.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool.” Bucky said.

“He’s probably good for you,” Steve reasoned. “Good for you to have a friend. He was good for Tony.”

Bucky looked up from the taco that he had been busy shoveling into his mouth. “Waddya mean?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Chew and swallow.”

Bucky did. “Sir, yes sir. Now tell me what you mean.”

“Well,” Steve said. “You know how Clint and Tony met in high school?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said.

“Well, you might have noticed,” a sarcastic streak came through in Steve’s voice. “That the two of them have difficulties with ah... shall we say “substance abuse.””

“Sure.”

“It started in high school, I think, for both of them and when they became friends... well, they didn’t exactly “cure” each other, but I think it was easier for them when they had someone who understood what they were going through.”

Steve eyed Bucky. “I think it might be good for you to have someone like that Buck. Someone who doesn’t fix you, but supports you.”

Bucky stared pointedly at his plate. “Yeah. Maybe.”

He looked up at Steve who was smiling at his own plate. “What happened with Loki?”

The color in Steve’s cheeks drained. “What?”

“Just-” Bucky said. “There’s obviously something that happened between them and I don’t know what it is.”

Steve sighed. “Normally, I’d say it isn’t any of my business and tell you that you’d have to ask Clint but... I’ll just say that it was a dark time for all of us. Loki... played with Clint, in kind of a sick way. We’ve all forgiven him since then, obviously, but there’s some things you can’t really get over, you know?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah.”

“I think you should talk to Thor.” Steve said. “He can explain to you better than I can. Once you talk to Thor, then we can talk about it some more. Okay?”

Bucky nodded again. “Sure thing Steve.”

Steve nodded too. “Okay. And just know, Bucky. I’m here for you. No matter what.”

Bucky smiled. “Thanks Steve.”

“I’ve always been there for you Buck. That’s never going to change.” Steve said.

“Not just that,” Bucky said. “I mean for everything. Everything you’ve ever done for me. Thanks.”

Steve grinned. “Of course Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all thought Bucky was gonna tell Steve! syke! come back soon for Clint and Bucky's day at the office... as well as Bucky and Thor's talk. dun dun dun!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bucky's day at work! (I always imagine saying this like Janice from Friends. Go ahead, try it. You know you want to...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bored Bucky is a difficult Bucky.  
> Also...  
> HOLY LONG CHAPTER BATMAN

Clint added more money to the account around nine o’clock and Bucky had stared at the little numbers adding up, till they stopped at a number he thought he could work with.

Bucky sat cross legged in the middle of his bed, face illuminated with a white light from the laptop and considered whether or not he should play a bit and then sleep or go straight to sleep.

In the end, he couldn’t help himself and pulled the game up. He resolved he would go to bed at eleven and get rest before his day at the office tomorrow.

Around two o’clock in the morning, Bucky lost half the money Clint had put in the account.

He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.

He shoved the laptop away and flopped down, shoving his face into his pillow.

He grumbled for a couple of minutes, muffled by the pillow, before falling asleep.

The next morning, Bucky woke up to the sound of his front door opening and Clint’s voice calling out “Jimmy!”

Bucky didn’t say anything.

Clint’s footsteps came down the hallway and he called out “Jimmy!” again, this time louder.

Bucky groaned loudly in answer, face still smooshed into the pillow.

“Hey baby,” Clint said, coming into Bucky’s room.

Bucky groaned again.

There was a flump as Clint fell down next to Bucky and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“C’mon sweetie, it’s time for work,” Clint said, kissing the back of Bucky’s neck.

“Don’t waaanna,” Bucky whined.

“Well, you gotta,” Clint trailed a hand down Bucky’s spine, still pressing kisses to Bucky’s neck. “Besides, I got you a preseeent.”

Bucky peeked one eye open. “What is it?”

Clint leaned back and held up a suit. “Brand new baby.”

Bucky eyed it, still not lifting his face. “Nice.”

Clint nodded. “And there’s one more thing.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

Clint smiled and reached into his breast pocket. He slowly pulled out some thin looking material, purple with white lace.

He held it out to Bucky who took it and rolled over onto his back.

He raised his eyebrows. “Panties.”

“Mmhmm,” Clint nodded and moved on top of Bucky, hovering over him. “Nice present, huh?”

His mouth was centimeters from Bucky’s.

“How is this a present for me, exactly?” Bucky breathed.

Clint kissed his gently and pulled back to look Bucky in the eyes. “Because they’re pretty and soft and I know you’ll like wearing them.”

He kissed Bucky again. “And I’ll admit it,” He laughed and it washed over Bucky’s lips. “They’re also a present for me.”

“Clearly,” Bucky smiled and Clint kissed him again.

They kissed lazily for a bit before Clint pulled back, saying, “All right, all right, we’re wrinkling my suit and we’re gonna be late.”

Bucky half groaned half yelled and said, “Do we have to?”

“Yep,” Clint said. “Or else Natasha will have to do her worst.”

“I’m up, I’m up.” Bucky said and rolled out of the bed.

“I’ll go make coffee.” Clint said and left.

Bucky sighed and stripped off his clothes.

He picked up the panties and observed them.

They were soft and pretty, a deep purple with a nice contrast with the white lace.

With one last strengthening of his resolve, Bucky pulled them on.

They fit well, clearly made for someone of his body type, but still snugly.

He looked over at himself in his mirror.

His first thought was that he looked... pretty.

The panties were even softer on, and they outline his backside nicely. He definitely liked it.

Which... sorta freaked him out.

He fumbled around with his clothes from the other night and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and scrolled to a name he hadn’t called in awhile.

It rang a couple of times before it was answered.

A british voice answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey Peg,” Bucky said.

“Bucky Barnes, how dare you wait so long to call me!” Peggy said.

“Sorry,” Bucky said sheepishly. “But, uh, I missed you.”

“Mmhm,” Peggy said, but her voice is fond. “So what crisis did you call to talk to me about?”

“How do you know I’m in the middle of a crisis?” Bucky asked, offended.

“Oh please,” Peggy said and Bucky is reminded of just how well she knows him. “You always call out of the blue when you need to talk about something.”

“Okay,” Bucky sighed. “I am, uh, having a bit of a problem.”

“Which is?”

“I’m wearing panties.”

There was a pause.

Then Peggy’s voice came through, amused and slightly exasperated. “Is that all?”

Bucky chuckled. “Sort of.”

Peggy laughed too. “So. You’re wearing panties and you like it, huh? Worried about your masculinity?”

Bucky huffed. “I never said I liked it.”

“Why else would you be having a problem with panties? Unless you woke up with them on and had no recollection of having put them on, in which case we have bigger problems than your masculinity. But then, there are always bigger problems than a man’s masculinity.”

“Peggy, can we focus?”

“Why are you wearing panties, Bucky?”

Bucky chewed his lip. “I may have made a mistake, Peg.”

He ended up telling her a shortened (very edited) story and by the time he’s done, there’s an audible silence over the phone.

“You’re a rent boy,” Peggy said finally, in disbelief.

“I’m not a rent boy,” Bucky hissed. “I’m... under some weird contract, I don’t know-”

“You’re a rent boy,” Peggy said. “Who’s wearing panties.”

She burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny.” Bucky grumbled.

“Yes it is,” Peggy said and Bucky would bet anything she’s wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. “Listen Bucky, if you like wearing panties, so what? You’ve got bigger problems than that.”

Bucky paused. “You’re right.” He grumbled.

“Of course I am,” She said smoothly. “Now, I have to get to work and you...” She snickered. “Have to get to the office. In your panties.”

She cackled and Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“All right,” She said when she’d calmed down. “And you better call me again soon, not just when you have another crisis.”

“I will,” Bucky said softly. “Love you Peg.”

“Love you too Buck.”

Bucky hung up and sighed.

He ignored the panties and pulled on the suit, checking himself in the mirror and headed to the kitchen.

“Took you long enough,” Clint said. “You look good though.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said, accepting a mug from him. “So what exactly are we doing today?”

Clint shrugged. “Couple of meetings, I’ll have to go over some paperwork in my office. Couple more meetings, we’ll get a break from lunch, I’ll take you to this little cafe downtown-” He cut off as he noticed Bucky’s expression. “What?”

“Nothing,” Bucky said, grinning and ducking into his cup of coffee.

“What is it?” Clint demanded.

“I’m just having trouble picturing you with an office,” Bucky shrugged. “All important business man with a big ol’ office to himself.”

“Yeah?” Clint smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’ll have you know, I’m very important. My office is huge. Got a view and everything.”

Bucky snorted. “I’m sure you do.”

“I do.” Clint said. “Now hurry up and get your laptop, we’ve gotta get going.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and went back to the bedroom, grabbing the laptop and the cord on a second thought.

“Great,” Clint said as Bucky came back into the room. “Let’s go. I’ve got a laptop bag in the car.”

He ushered him out the door with a “Go, go, go.” that Bucky ignored and only caused him to go slower.

They slid into the car and Clint tossed a leather satchel at Clint. “Put that away, you don’t want it to break.”

“Yes sir,” Bucky said.

“I like that,” Clint grinned and started the car. “Say it again.”

“Mr. Barton,” Bucky put a hand to his chest mockingly and smiled. “I don’t think that’s entirely appropriate.”

Clint laughed and drove off.

They drove for awhile before Clint pulled up in front of a tall, ostentatious looking building.

Bucky whistled. “Daaamn. You actually work here.”

“You forget, darling,” Clint said, opening his door. “I’m rich.”

Bucky shook his head and clambered out of the car. “So which one’s your office, Mr. Bossman?”

“The top of course,” Clint said. “I think better up high.”

“Alright,” Bucky said. “Lead the way.”

“Now,” Clint said as he walked forward. “You’ll be playing the part of my assistant and no one’s gonna bother you. You’ll only answer to me.”

“No one’s gonna ask me my opinion on the newest business aspect?” Bucky smiled.

Clint smiled too. “They’ll probably ignore you to be honest.”

“Thank God.”

Clint laughed out loud at that one and opened the door. “After you, pretty boy.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Mr. Barton.”

They walked past the front desk with a nod from the secretary and get in the elevator.

Just before the doors close a man slipped inside.

He nodded at Clint and Bucky. “Mr. Barton.”

“Mr. Daley,” Clint said.

“New quarter is going well, don’t you think?” Daley asked.

“Wouldn’t know,” Clint shrugged. “Going to a couple meetings now to find out.”

Daley laughed an entirely fake, condescending laugh. “Hope we’ve been working to your liking Mr. Barton.”

“Well,” Clint smiled tightly. “We’ll see.”

Daley’s big fake smile didn’t do a great job of hiding the confusion in his eyes. “Have a good day.”

The elevator dinged and Daley got off.

The doors closed and Bucky said. “Well, he’s a real bucket of sunshine.”

Clint snorted. “He’s not even the worst one.”

“Oh god,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “This day is gonna be horrible.”

“Oh, don’t you start,” Clint said. “They’re gonna think you’re not even worth their time, I’m the one that’s gotta deal with it.”

“Wow, I’m not worth their time? My self esteem just went up.”

Clint just smiled.

The elevator dinged again and they got off.

“We’ll go to my office later, we’ve got to go to this meeting first okay?” Clint said. “Just play on your laptop and look busy.”

“Will do boss.” Bucky grinned.

Clint groaned. “Don’t do that.”

There was a pause as Clint led Bucky down the hall to the board room.

Just before they went inside, Bucky whispered, “Sorry boss.”

Clint growled under his breath and went inside. “Good morning.”

Some people were sitting at the table in the middle of the room and some were standing getting coffee, but when Clint walked in all their attentions snapped to him.

“Morning Mr. Barton,” chorused through the room and Bucky had to hide a snigger in the sleeve of his suit.

“I don’t believe I know your friend Mr. Barton.” A man stretched his hand out to shake Clint’s then Bucky’s.

The rest of the members nodded accordingly.

“This is my assistant, James.” Clint said.

As soon as the words were out of Clint’s mouth the people stopped paying attention to Bucky and turned back to each other.

“Told you.” Clint muttered and pulled up two seats for him and Bucky.

“I believed you,” Bucky said. “These type of people don’t spare me a glance normally.”

“Yeah, well,” Clint grumbled. “They should.”

Bucky opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off as the man at the front of the room clapped his hands and said, “Let’s get to work.”

The man turned his gaze to Clint. “Thank you for coming today Mr. Barton. I think you’ll find our numbers satisfactory.”

Bucky snuck a glance at Clint while he got his laptop out. 

Clint’s face was stone with a tight smile. He nodded at the man and waited for him to continue.

The man coughed and pulled up his own computer. “As you can see, our numbers have risen considerably...”

And that’s when Bucky tuned out.

He pulled up the game and saw that Clint had added more money to the account.

He snuck another glance at Clint, who was busy staring at the screen the man was gesturing to.

Bucky turned his attention back to his screen and started up a new game.

He played through a few games, managing to keep most of the money, even winning one hand and getting some of it back.

He glanced up at the front to see a new person speaking, a woman, with a new chart.

He looked up at the clock and saw that two hours had gone by.

Bucky stifled a sigh and looked back at his laptop.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clint sneaking glances at him.

With a small smile, Bucky pulled up google and typed in “how hard is it to clean come off an office desk?”

Clint made a small noise as the results popped up but Bucky ignored him.

He clicked a few links and read what the first had to say.

He nodded thoughtfully as though he was reading something extremely serious but in reality it was some website with questionable authority on different sexual facts and tips.

Underneath the table, Clint slid a hand over his knee and squeezed.

With a small smile, Bucky opened another tab.

“is office sex good?”

Clint’s grip on his knee tightened.

Before Bucky could open any links a voice said, “Mr. Barton? Would you mind sharing your thoughts on the new quarter?”

Clint cleared his throat and leaned forward.

Bucky sighed and opened another game.

As the people around him buzzed in discussion Bucky zoned in on his game.

What seemed like a few minutes later Clint’s voice said distantly, “James, it’s time to go.”

“Just a minute,” Bucky said, focusing in on his hand.

“James, everybody else is gone.”

“I know,” Bucky said, eyes never leaving the screen. “Just a sec.”

“James,” Clint’s voice darkened as he leaned to murmur in Bucky’s ear. “I said it’s time to go.”

Bucky stilled at the authority in Clint’s voice. “Okay.” He said quietly and closed the laptop.

“Now,” Clint said. “We have a short meeting with a board member in her office, I have to stop in and see a secretary to send a few notices to another branch and then we can go to my office.”

“Finally,” Bucky muttered.

“Oh yeah,” Clint rolled his eyes. “I’m sure being enthralled by your game for two hours was very difficult for you.”

“It was,” Bucky whined.

“You’re not the one who had to sit through it with a boner halfway through,” Clint muttered in his ear as he opened the door.

Bucky bit back a smile and stepped through.

The woman at the desk looked up. “Mr. Barton.”

“Miss Benchley,” Clint shook her hand.

Benchley spared Bucky one glance and said, “Well, let’s get down to business, shall we?”

Clint smiled and said, “Of course.”

They sat and Benchley pulled out a file.

Bucky pulled out his laptop and continued his game.

It ended and Bucky hovered his mouse over the Start a New Game!!! button.

He sighed and exited out of the screen, pulling up a new tab to fuck around.

A little button in the corner of his laptop lit up.

Curious, he clicked it and a little message box popped up.

Tony Stark: Bucky?

Bucky glared at the little screen suspiciously.

James Barnes: yeah

Tony Stark: why are you on Clint’s laptop?  
Bucky panicked.

James Barnes: it’s his old one. said i could have it

Tony Stark: oh yeah steve said you’d been hanging out with him

James Barnes: yeah, i told steve that

Tony Stark: hey did Clint tell you about the new bar that just opened on 2nd?

James Barnes: no he didn’t mention it. why?

Tony Stark: we’re going tomorrow. thought maybe you’d wanna come

Bucky snuck a glance at Clint.

James Barnes: sure

When the message was sent, Bucky clicked out of the little box. He pulled up a document and changed the settings to 72 font and bright pink.

“LET’S GO” he wrote.

Clint glanced over at Bucky’s screen and promptly snorted. He passed it off as a cough and turned his attention back to Benchley.

Bucky erased it and wrote, “I’M BOOOOOOOOORED.”

Clint ignored him.

Bucky erased it again and thought for a minute about what he should write.

He grinned when inspiration struck.

“DO YOU THINK PEOPLE WILL BE ABLE TO SEE IN THE BUILDING ACROSS THE STREET WHEN YOU FUCK ME OVER THE DESK?”

“That all sounds wonderful Jean,” Clint said abruptly, cutting of Benchley. “As always. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I actually have to talk to Goldman’s secretary about sending out some memos.”

“Oh,” Benchley’s brow knit together. “That’s fine. I’ll just send the folders to your secretary to file for the new quarter?”

“Great,” Clint stood and Bucky followed suit. “See you next time.”  
“Good to see you again,” Benchley called as they left.

Bucky noticed Clint’s odd gait to accommodate his erection and smirked to himself.

“Having difficulty walking there, bossman?” Bucky asked.

Clint didn’t answer.

There was a door off to the right and Clint grabbed Bucky by the arm and shoved him though it.

Clint closed the door behind them and shoved Bucky up against a wall.

“Will. You. Stop.” Clint ground his hips against Bucky’s with every word. “Trying to turn me on when I’m trying to have important business conversations.”

“Maybe,” Bucky gasped when Clint bit his neck.

“It’s very difficult to listen to Jean ramble on about numbers and quarters and other bullshit when I’m half hard.” Clint growled. “And we have one more stop. You will behave yourself.”

“Yes sir.” Bucky said and laughed when Clint bit him again.

When they erupted from the broom closet a few minutes later, it was Bucky walking strange with an erection.

Clint led them to another office and smiled at the secretary. “Hi there.”

“Mr. Barton,” the secretary said. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Clint said. “James, take a seat. I’ll just be a moment.”

Bucky sighed and went to sit down in one of the chairs off to the side.

He didn’t bother pulling out his laptop, just sat there, staring off into space.

He focused in on the conversation between Clint and the secretary.

“Who’s your friend?” the secretary asked.

“My assistant,” Clint said, signing a few documents.

“Is he new?”

“Sort of.”

“Doing a good job?”

Clint set the pen down, smiled and said, “Very.”

The secretary laughed. “I’ll see you around Mr. Barton.”

“Have a good one.” Clint said, walking towards the door.

Bucky followed him with a nod.

“Your office now?” Bucky said as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Yep.”

“Finally,” Bucky said.

“Oh, don’t be dramatic.” Clint said, pressing the button on the elevator. “You were totally fine.”

They got in the elevator.

Bucky grinned at Clint. “Top floor, Mr. Bossman?”

Clint groaned. “Stop doing that.”

When Clint opened the door to his office Bucky said, “Whoa.”

Clint grinned. “Snazzy right?”

“I’ll say,” Bucky said in amazement.

To his right, there was a leather couch with two chairs next to it, surrounding a glass coffee table.

About three fourths of the walls were glass, showing the New York skyline.

Clint’s desk was in the middle with minimal paperwork and knick knacks on it.

“Get a lot of work done here, do ya?”

“Define “work.””

Bucky laughed.

“Alright,” Clint said, walking over to his desk. “Why don’t you sit on the couch while I work?”

“What?” Bucky pouted. “You’re actually gonna work?”

“What do you think I come to the office for?” Clint said with amusement in his voice.

“Desk sex?” Bucky suggested, flopping down on the couch.

Clint gave a small smile. “Not generally, no.”

“Hhmm,” Bucky said, surveying the room again. “Shame.”

Clint pulled up a laptop and started tapping away, eyes focused intently.

Bucky got his own laptop out and started playing different games. It was no fun trying to look up any sex stuff now that Clint wasn’t looking.

Bucky sighed.

Clint ignored him.

Bucky sighed again.

Clint still ignored him.

Bucky sighed again.

“James,” Clint said warningly, eyes never leaving the screen.

Bucky didn’t reply.

He watched Clint, watched his fingers skitter across the keyboard, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Bucky got up and marched across the floor. He plopped down in the chair across from Clint’s.

Clint didn’t even bother looking up. “What are you doing, James? I told you to sit on the couch.”

Bucky grinned. “Why, Mr. Barton, I’m here for the job interview.”

That got Clint’s attention.

His eyes flickered up from his computer and he said, “What job interview?”

“You know,” Bucky licked his lips. “For your assistant.”

A smile threatened to break over Clint’s features. “I don’t recall putting out an ad for a new assistant. I’ve got a pretty good one already.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky smiled. “What makes this assistant so good?”

“Let’s just say,” a small smile did come through. “He’s willing to do whatever I need.”

“I could do that,” Bucky said flippantly. “And better too.”

“Could you?” Clint said with a smirk. He slowly shut the laptop. “I’m not sure you’re up to his... standards.”

“Let me prove it,” Bucky shrugged. “If I don’t meet your expectations, no harm, no foul.”

“True,” Clint murmured. “Come here.”

Bucky stood and rounded the desk.

He came to stop in front of Clint and looked down at him, licking his lips.

Clint’s hands came up to grasp Bucky’s hips and moved him so he was leaning back against the desk.

Bucky watched as Clint slowly undid his belt and pants, just a bit of lace poking through.

Clint looked up at Bucky and gazed into his eyes while he tugged at Bucky’s tie, unlacing it and getting to work on his button.

Bucky’s shirt fell away and Clint pushed it to the side of the desk.

He went back to Bucky’s pant and pushed them down just enough to reveal the panties.

Bucky sucked in a breath as Clint studied the way the panties outlined his cock.

Clint leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the bulge underneath the soft material and Bucky groaned.

“Mr. Barton,” he said and Clint chuckled.

“Say it again.” Clint demanded.

“Mr. Barton,” Bucky moaned as Clint’s tongue pushed against his cock.

A wet spot was steadily forming on the panties, Clint’s saliva mixed with Bucky’s precome.

Slowly, Clint moved a hand up Bucky’s chest and pressed gently.

Bucky leaned back, hitting the desk.

Clint stood and leaned over him, mouth still working at Bucky’s erection.

“Mr. Barton,” Bucky whispered. “I need more.”

“James,” Clint growled, hand trailing up Bucky’s thigh. “If you want this position, you will learn to be patient.”

Bucky laughed. “I can be patient.”

Clint hummed against the fabric and Bucky stifled a groan.

“I’ve done my research, sir,” he said. “I know that getting come off a desk is fairly easy with this type of finish. I know that if the people across the street could see in the windows, they’d see how good you fucked me.”

“Do you know that there’s a good possibility that someone could walk in at any second?” Clint said, raising his eyebrows. “They’d see you like this. Spread out on a desk, begging for more.”

Clint’s fingers moved to cup Bucky’s ass and he squeezed. “Bet you’d like that though, huh? Like an audience to see just how much you like it.”

Bucky whined. “Please Mr. Barton. I’ve been good all day.”

“Have you?” Clint mused. “You distracted me during my meetings. You complained in the interim. And now, in my office, you refuse to let me get my work done because you need to get fucked so badly.”

Clint pulled back and Bucky scrambled to get ahold of him again.

“I swear I tried to be good,” Bucky bit his lip. “I swear. I just got bored.”

“Hhmm,” Clint hummed as he opened a drawer.

Bucky watched as he pulled out a small tube of lube.

Clint pulled Bucky forward and pulled the panties down, just below Bucky’s ass.

He slicked his fingers with the lube and moved his hand behind Bucky.

One finger pressed against Bucky’s hole and Bucky gasped.

“Yes, I suppose I can see the effort,” Clint murmured. “But you’ll still have to make a case.”

He pushed another finger inside Bucky and moved back and forth, pumping a steady rhythm.

Bucky struggled to catch his breath for a moment.

“C’mon darling,” Clint grinned wolfishly. “Beg for it.”

Bucky whined and pushed back against Clint’s fingers.

“You heard me, James,” Clint growled, mouth moving to press against the shell of Bucky’s ear. “I said beg.”

“Please,” Bucky gasped. “Please fuck me against your desk, Mr. Barton. Please fuck me until I scream and someone comes in. I-I want them to see how good you fuck me. _Please_.”

Clint yanked Bucky forward and spun him around.

He slammed him into the desk, bent at the waist. The panties still clung to his thighs, hanging just below his ass.

Clint grabbed ahold of Bucky’s wrists and pinned them behind his back.

A soft material wrapped around and Bucky’s wrists and he gasped as realized Clint was tying him up with his tie.

Clint held tight to the knotted tie around Bucky wrists as the head of his cock pressed against Bucky’s hole.

“Say it one more time,” Clint murmured.

“Please,” Bucky whispered and Clint thrust inside him.

Bucky cried out and pressed his cheek against the cool wood slowly heating beneath his skin.

“Hush darling,” Clint said, tugging at the tie.

Bucky bit his lip and closed his eyes, focusing on the steady rhythm of Clint’s thrusts.

Clint thrust hard and Bucky groaned, pressing back against Clint.

“Again,” he said.

Clint’s fingers dug into the skin of Bucky’s ass. “You are not in charge James.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky’s cock was so hard and leaking he thought he might be able to get off from the brutal friction against the slick wood of the desk. “I’m sorry, Mr. Barton, please fuck me harder.”

“That’s better,” Clint said and he thrust roughly into Bucky.

Bucky couldn’t hold back his cry as Clint’s cock dragged on his prostate.

Clint grabbed at Bucky’s shirt that was still on the desk and extracted his tie from it.

Clint stuffed the fabric in Bucky’s mouth and Bucky bit down, muffling his cries.

With the tie stifling his sounds, Bucky let go and moaned as Clint thrust harder.

“Do you think people are watching in the building across the street, James?” Clint asked. “I would be, if I could see you. You always look pretty when you’re getting fucked, all spread out and begging.”

Bucky whined into the fabric.

Clint laughed. “That’s nice though, huh? To get fucked and have something choking you at the same time? Maybe I’ll get a real gag and you can choke on that while you ride my cock.”

Clint’s fist wrapped around Bucky’s cock and stroked fast.

Bucky came with a sob, eyes shut tight.

Clint’s pace was steady, and Bucky rocked back and forth against the desk, whining.

Clint came with a groan, holding tight to the tie holding Bucky’s wrists.

Panting, Bucky stayed sprawled on the desk as Clint’s cock softened inside him.

Clint pressed his lips to Bucky’s spine before untying the knots around his wrist and pulling out.

Bucky stood up, legs shaking.

His knees were a bit weak and Clint must have notice, because his arms wrapped around Bucky’s waist and held him up.

“I got you,” He murmured in Bucky’s ear.

Bucky let himself lean back against Clint, eyes fluttering closed.

One arm unwrapped from Bucky and he heard a drawer open and shut.

He peeked and saw wet wipes. Clint pulled one out and wiped his still sensitive cock and Bucky whined.

“Oh hush,” Clint’s smile was pressed against Bucky’s ear. “I’m just cleaning you off.”

He finished getting all the bodily fluids off and gently tugged Bucky’s pants back up.

Bucky grabbed shirt from the desk and put it on. “I’m not sure I can wear this tie again.”

“No worries,” Clint said. “You can just hang out in here, while I go to my next few meetings.”

“You have more?” Bucky whined.

Clint laughed. “Yes, don’t be a baby about it, I’m letting you stay to nap on my comfy couch.”

Bucky sighed dramatically. “Fine. I’ll just stay up here all alone.”

Clint grinned. “Do you want to go to the meetings?”

Bucky snorted. “God no. But I’m still going to complain. Who knows,” he said over his shoulder as he headed to the couch. “Maybe I’ll have some fun on my own.”

“Not after that, you won’t.” Clint said, gathering up his laptop. “And that’s not even telling you what to do, that’s just knowing you are way too fucked out to be jacking off again so soon.”

Bucky grinned and flopped down on the couch. “Yeah, alright.”

Clint walked across the room and bent over Bucky. “Hang tight. I’ll be back before you know it.”

He kissed Bucky, a hand curling up around his cheek.

Bucky smiled as Clint opened the door to leave.

“So does this mean I get the job?” he called.

He could hear Clint laughing all the way down the hall.

He grinned and laid back against the cushions, fully intending to nap until Clint came back for a possible round two.

Just before he drifted off, his phone rang.

He pulled it out and stared at it.

It wasn’t a phone number he recognized, but he answered anyway.

“Hello?”

“Bucky?”

Bucky struggled for a moment to place the voice.

“Oh, Pepper!”

“That’s right,” Bucky could hear the amusement in her tone. “I called to remind you about our lunch tomorrow.”

“Lunch?” Bucky said.

“Yes, at the party we agreed for tomorrow at one. Is that still alright for you?”

“Uh,” Bucky floundered, trying to remember when he agreed to that. “Yeah, I haven’t got anything going on.”

“Wonderful. Does Cafe Bisou sound good?”

“Uh, I don’t know the place but I’m sure it’s fine.”

“You’ll love it,” Pepper dismissed. “Tomorrow. One o’clock. Don’t be late.”

“I won’t,” Bucky assured her.

“I’ll see you then.”  


“See you.”  


Bucky hung up and stared at his phone. What on earth was he in for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who made an appearance! HOLY PEGGY CARTER BATMAN


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's very short, im really just finishing up the office scene.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty,” Clint flicked Bucky in the forehead.

“Hey,” Bucky grumbled. “Sleeping Beauty got woken up with a kiss.”

“Next time I’ll be more gentle,” Clint said dryly. “C’mon it’s time for lunch. I’m starving.”

“Do I really look suitable to be going out in public?” Bucky said, gesturing to his rumpled suit.

“You've gotta do it sooner or later,” Clint said. “So might as well be when we can get food.”

“Ugh,” Bucky rolled off the couch. “Fine. Let’s go.”

“Well, don’t be too enthusiastic.” Clint rolled his eyes.

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“Little cafe down the street.” Clint shrugged and pushed the elevator button. It dinged and the doors opened. “They have good sandwiches. Plus nobody from here goes there.”

“Good.”

Clint gave Bucky a once over. “You’ve got bed head.”

Bucky ran a hand through his hair.

Clint rolled his eyes again. “Oh yeah, that made it better.”

Bucky smirked. “Someone’s awfully irritable. Bad day at the office, Mr. Barton?”

Clint glared at him. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“Well, I’m so glad I came then,” Bucky said. “Particularly if I made your day _so_ much better.”

Clint’s mouth twitched as he tried to hold back a grin. “Okay, that was fun. But the rest of these assholes... I don’t even know. This is why I avoid the office.”

The elevator stopped and they got off.

“Quick, let’s go before anyone sees us and tries to talk to us,” Clint muttered and pressed against the small of Bucky’s back to push him forward.

They scurried out the door with heads ducked so avoid looking anyone in the eye.

They burst out into the sunlight and took a deep breath.

“Okay,” Clint said, more to himself than to Bucky. “Okay.”

Bucky watched with a smirk as Clint shook out his limbs and his head. “What are you doing?”

“Shaking it off,” Clint muttered. “Just shaking it off.”

“You look like a dog.”

“Why do you think dogs do this? To get rid of negative energy.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not why.”

Clint grinned at him, suddenly looking much more like himself. “That is _exactly_ why.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Let’s go get some lunch.”

They strolled down the streets, the sun shining bright.

“Who’s place tonight?” Clint asked.

“What?” Bucky said, surprised.

“Where do you want to stay tonight?” Clint prompted. “My place or yours?”

“Um, mine.” Bucky said. “I’ve got a lunch tomorrow and I was gonna sleep in.”

“Alright,” Clint nodded. “Is is cool if I hang out at your place while you go to lunch?”

Bucky gave him an odd look, a little smile on his face. “You wanna stay at my shitty apartment while I’m not even there?”

“Yup.” Clint popped the P at the end of the word. “Problem?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nope.”

They came to a stop in front of a tiny cafe.

“Fooood.” Clint said and ambled inside.

Bucky rolled his eyes and followed him.

“Hi Mr. Barton!” the girl behind the counter said. “The usual?”

“Hi Shelly,” Clint smiled warmly. “Yes, plus whatever my friend is having.”

Shelly turned her cheery gaze towards Bucky. “What can I get for you, sir?”

“I’ll just have whatever he’s having,” Bucky shrugged.

Shelly raised an eyebrow, but she was still smiling. “Grilled peanut butter jelly and banana sandwich?”

“Ew no,” Bucky made a face. “Uh, turkey club then.”

“Coming right up!” Shelly said cheerily and rang them up.

They got their sandwiches and sat down next to the window, sunlight shining warmly on their skin.

“Why do you hate the office so much?” Bucy asked, unwrapping his sandwich. “I mean, I get disliking it, but you like, hate it with a passion.”

Clint’s brow furrowed and a little frown pulled at his lips. “Those people... they’re all dicks. All the high ranking officials think they’re so much better when I-” Clint grit his teeth. “When I helped _start_ the damn company, when I outrank them all.”

Clint took a shuddering breath and continued, “When Tony and I built the company, we were a couple of broke college kids who had just blown the last of their money for a chance. We walked into business meetings wearing ratty sweatshirts and holey jeans. We didn’t _look_ like we had anything- but we did. That business is the best thing I’ve ever done and those assholes have the _nerve_ to look down on me.”

Bucky was taken aback. He had been expecting some joke about suits and their pretension, not something with this much sentiment behind it.

He cleared his throat. “You’re different there.”

“How so?” Clint said around a mouthful of peanut butter jelly and banana sandwich.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You just demonstrated my point.”

“Well,” Clint said, swallowing. “You’re different in the office too.” He winked. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Bucky tried for a glare but a small smile forced through. “Let’s just chalk it up to the influence of the environment.”

“To the influence of the environment,” Clint raised his sandwich in a toast.

Bucky smiled and clinked sandwiches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check in soon for bucky's lunch with pepper!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Bucky have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I know it's been forever since I've posted and I'm really sorry about that! But I really have been busy with school and my upcoming graduation/end of the year exam preparations. I hope you enjoy this chapter and also love the way Pepper puts her boys in line:)  
> Also, I'd just like to add a warning for this chapter. During their discussion, Pepper sort of degrades the fact that Bucky is accepting money from Clint for sex. I personally have nothing against sex workers! I didn't think it was a big enough deal to tag it, but I thought I should mention it. It's a very brief moment, so hopefully nobody has a huge issue with it!  
> Enjoy!:)

The alarm Bucky had set on Clint’s phone (his didn’t work for shit) went off at eleven o’clock.

“NoooOOOooo,” Clint whined and flapped his arms out to grasp at Bucky. “Come back baby, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I’ve got to go meet Pepper,” Bucky said, struggling out of Clint’s grasp. “I don’t want to be late.”

“You literally do not have to be there until one.”

“Something tells me you’re going to hinder my getting ready.”

“Whaaaaaat?” Clint caught Bucky’s wrist and grinned. “I don’t know what you could possibly mean by that.”

Bucky grinned and dove in for a kiss. “Yeah, you’re a real helper.”

Clint cupped Bucky’s cheeks and kissed him slowly, tongue pushing into his mouth.

Bucky sighed and allowed himself to be pulled back into bed.

A half an hour of making out later, Bucky pulled away and jumped out of Clint’s reach before he could convince him to go back.

“Doooon’t goooooooooo,” Clint called.

Bucky ignored him and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

“Jimmy why do you haaaate meeeee?” Clint called.

“I don’t hate you, you weirdo!” Bucky yelled back, turning the dial on his shower.

He showered quickly and jumped out, wrapping a ratty towel around his waist.

He grabbed his toothbrush and started his routine, watching the fog dissipate from the mirror.

“Hey!” he called, opening the door bit and sticking his toothbrush in the corner of his mouth. “What should I wear today?”

“Why Bucky Barnes, I do declare!” Clint grinned from the bed. “Are you asking for fashion advice?”

“Shut up.” Bucky rolled his eyes and closed the door.

He finished brushing his teeth and put some gel in his hair, running a comb through it.

When he stepped out out the bathroom, steam billowing out over the top of his head, Clint was still on the bed but there was a pile of clothes on the end of the bed as well.

“She’s taking you to Cafe Bisou, right?” Clint asked, tucking his arms behind his head.

“Uh, yeah,” Bucky said, rifling through the pile of clothes. “You know the place?”

“Boy, do I,” Clint grinned up at the ceiling. “That’s her ‘my boys are being stupid’ restaurant. She takes people there when she thinks they need a talking to.”

Bucky stared at Clint. “Really?”

Clint nodded. “Yup. She’s got restaurants and cafes all designated for different moods and occasions. Natasha and her use Cafe Bisou every time someone in the group needs to be bossed around a bit.” Clint laughed. “And then there’s the memorable time that Pepper gave Natasha a talking to... Oh man, that one’s classic.”

“Your friends are so weird,” Bucky pulled on his clothes, shaking his head.

“Your friends now too, buddy.” Clint said, closing his eyes. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky said, leaning over and kissing him goodbye. “Just sleep your day away.”

“Thank you,” Clint grinned, sinking lower into the bed. “I will.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and walked out the door, heading to the cafe.

***

Bucky walked into the restaurant and scanned the crowd, slipping off his jacket.

He spotted Pepper over by the window and gave a small wave.

She smiled and stood, greeting him with an unexpected hug and a quick kiss to the cheek. “It’s always so refreshing when someone shows up on time.”

“Tony’s not a real punctual kinda guy, huh?” Bucky asked, taking a seat across from her.

She laughed. “Not at all. Although he has gotten better since he’s been with Steve.”

“You’ve known him a long time?”

“Since Middle School,” she smiled. “We had one of those fifth grade love affairs. Ended in a week.”

She smiled out the window for a moment in memory. Then she clasped her hands and said, “But enough about Tony, he gets too many people talking about him anyway. Tell me about you and Clint.”

Bucky choked on the water he’d been sipping on and spluttered.

He was saved from answering by a waiter sliding into place alongside the table.

“Hi there, my name’s Brent and I’ll be your server today,” he said, setting menus in front of them. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Saved by the Brent,” Pepper muttered of the corner of her mouth before grinning up at Brent. “We’ll have a couple glasses of Cardinale please.”

“Great!” Brent said. “I’ll be right back with that.”

He sped away and Pepper looked back to Bucky. “Now. Clint.”

“Um...” Bucky looked down at his menu, not really seeing it. “What do you want to know?”

“How long?” she asked casually, perusing her own menu.

“Uh, I’m not sure,” Bucky said. “Week or two?”

“And how serious is it?”

“It’s not.”

A smile quirked at the corners of Pepper’s lips. “All right.”

“We’re just friends,” he said quickly.

“Sure.” Her smile was more prominent now.

“You don’t believe me,” Bucky accused.

“No.”

“Why not?”

Pepper sighed and closed her menu. “Because I’ve heard this exact speech from Tony.”

There was a moment of silence as Bucky stared at her.

“I-” he started and was effectively cut off by Brent’s reappearance.

“Here we are,” Brent said, pouring the wine. “Are we ready to order?”

“Yes,” Pepper said, handing her menu to him. “I’ll have the chicken marsala.”

Bucky was still staring at her, behaving so casually after dropping such a bomb on him.

“Same,” he said gruffly, handing his menu off as well.

“Great!” Brent said and went off to the kitchen.

Pepper sighed. “He’s a bit too cheery for me.”

“What do you mean, you’ve heard this from Tony?” Bucky demanded, ignoring her accurate assessment of their waiter.

Pepper sighed again and Bucky wondered if she spent most of her time with “her boys” sighing at them.

“Do you know how Steve and Tony got together?” she asked.

“Steve drew naked pictures of Tony for an art class.” Bucky said flippantly.

Pepper laughed. “Yes and no. That’s how they met. There was quite a bit of dancing around each other before they actually became a couple.”

“Yeah,” Bucky remembered. “Steve used to call me and talk about his amazing friend Tony.”

“Never admitted to liking him though, did he?” Pepper smiled knowingly.

“Not once.”

“Well, there you go.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not saying there’s feelings,” Pepper said quickly. “I don’t know you well enough to tell you what you feel so I’m not going to. But I am going to say that I know for sure it is not just friendship.”

“Didn’t Natasha tell you?” Bucky asked.

“Of course not.” Pepper said primly.

Bucky stared at her, eyebrows raised.

“Natasha didn’t _have_ to tell me anything,” she said. “Though she might have if I asked. Natasha and I are very close; we tell each other pretty much everything.”

“And she didn’t tell you anything at all?” Bucky said. “Really?”

“No,” Pepper said. “She told me nothing. I was under the impression that you asked her to limit who she told and that she had already hit her quota.”  
“I didn’t really get a say in the quota,” Bucky muttered bitterly.

“Poor baby.” Pepper said dryly. “Though I do know something of unwanted publicity when it comes to a relationship.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky took a sip of the wine.

Pepper sighed. “When I was still just Tony’s assistant, there was a lot of speculation on what I was actually doing. People can be cruel when they think you’re there just for there entertainment.”

“That’s the truth.” Bucky said, raising his glass to her.

“So you’ll need to tell me,” Pepper said. “Seeing as I will not be able to talk to Natasha about it.”

Bucky sighed. “We’re sleeping together.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Obviously.”

“Hey!” Bucky said. “It is not.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Continue.”

“And...” Bucky took a deep breath. “He pays me.”

Silence.

Pepper stared at him.

Bucky put a hand to his forehead and felt his face burn.

“Here we are!” Brent said, skidding to a stop in front of the table. “Two chicken marsalas!”

He set the dishes down in front of them and crowed, “Enjoy!” before speeding off again.

Pepper unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap. “And just when I thought he couldn’t sink any lower.”

“Hey!” Bucky said again. “What do you mean? You think I’m not good enough?”

Pepper’s eyes snapped up to him. “Not good enough for what? To be a rent boy?”

Bucky visibly sank into his seat.

Pepper leaned forward and her tone was venomous. “For the record, you are perfectly good enough for Clint, if you wanted to be friends or boyfriends. I am disappointed that Clint has sunk so low as to require someone he can pay to spend time with him. I am disgusted that the two of you can’t get your act together to have an adult relationship that doesn’t involve the two of you leaching off of each other. I am not at all under the impression that you are below Clint’s standards. Or anyone’s for that matter.”

She leaned back and, as if she had not just made Bucky wither under her words and viper gaze, picked up a fork to begin eating her meal.

Bucky sat there in silence for a moment, watching her eat.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“You don’t need to apologize to me,” she said mildly. “It’s your life and I only boss a select few around.”

“I’m still sorry.”

Pepper looked up. “What are you apologizing for?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Then don’t apologize.” She pointed her fork at him. “Only apologize when you mean it and when you know what you’re sorry for.”

“Alright,” Bucky picked up his own fork and started to eat. “Then I’m sorry for disappointing you.”

She smiled wryly. “You hardly know me.”

“But you know Steve.” Bucky said. “And Tony, and Clint. They would apologize if they disappointed you, right?”

She nodded. “I suppose.”

“Then just consider this my introduction to their ranks.”

She smiled at him softly. Then, lifted her glass. “To the newest member of the idiots I yell at.”

He smiled and raised his own glass. “To you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading guys! bear with me till the next chapter:)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little porn until the bar scene

There was a bit of a scuffle over the bill before Bucky and Pepper ended lunch; _“I invited you out, so I pay-”_

_“It’s Clint’s money, he’ll never miss it-”_

_“Don’t you dare put that card down-”_

In the end, Bucky had withered under her gaze and allowed her to put her Stark Industries company card down.

“Call me next time you do something stupid,” Pepper had smiled warmly, hugged him and walked off.

“Bye,” he called weakly and set off for the opposite direction.

When he got home, he prepared himself to have to open the door with the force of a battering ram, as he did every day, when he remembered his new door.

The smooth turn of the key and the easy swing as it opened was unnerving.

As Bucky walked in, he was suddenly hit with the smell of pizza and something burned.

Clint was on the couch, scrolling through a Netflix queue.

“I don’t have Netflix,” Bucky said, dumbstruck, looking at the five pizza boxes on the table.

“You do now,” Clint said, mouthful of pizza. “By the way, Tony texted me the address for the bar if you’re still up for it.”

It took Bucky a moment to remember the conversation he’d had with Tony via IM and when exactly he’d agreed to go to a bar with Clint.

“Oh,” Bucky said. “Sure. Who else is going?”

“Tony, Thor, Jane, Darcy, and,” Clint grimaced. “Loki.”

“Sounds like a good time,” Bucky said. “What do you wanna do until then?”

Clint grinned. “I got a few ideas.”

He held open his arms and beckoned Bucky into them.

Bucky sighed and went to the couch, dropping next to Clint. Clint wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

“What are you doing?” Bucky grumbled.

“Cuddling and Netflix,” Clint said. “One of the best things in the world.”

“We’re gonna cuddle?” Bucky said incredulously. “Seriously?”

“Course,” Clint said. “You gotta problem with that?”

“No,” Bucky said. “Just didn’t expect it is all.”

“You’re the one who says I’m like an octopus,” Clint said, nuzzling into Bucky’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky said. “Just cuddle me.”

Clint smiled into his neck and clicked next on the remote.

A few Friends episodes in, Bucky felt Clint’s lips start to suck kisses into his neck.

“Just cuddling, huh?” Bucky said.

“Oh, shut up,” Clint murmured.

“Cliiiiint,” Bucky whined. “Knock it off.”

“What?” Clint grinned against the shell of Bucky’s ear. “C’mon babe, you’ve got your sweet ass all pressed up against me. Feels so good.”

Bucky snorted as Clint kissed behind his ear. “You’re so suave.”

“C’mon sweetheart,” Clint ground into Bucky’s ass. “C’mon.”

Bucky smirked and shook his head. “What do you want?”

“Blow me baby,” Clint whispered.

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat. “Blow you?”

“Yeah baby,” Clint said. “C’mon.”

“Um,” Bucky said. “Okay.”

Bucky got up and hovered over Clint.

He leaned down and kissed Clint softly, swiping his tongue over Clint’s lower lip.

Clint grinned into the kiss. “C’mon baby, quit stallin.’”

“Sorry,” Bucky breathed. “I’ve just-I haven’t done this before. When the other person is sober I mean.”

Clint’s grin grew wolfish. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “It’s easier when the other person is drunk and they don’t know if you’re any good or not.”

“Very true,” Clint said. “That’s okay, baby, I’ll talk you through it.”

“Yeah?” Bucky said.

“Yeah,” Clint said. “C’mere.”

He drew Bucky back down and kissed him, slow. Filthy.

He sucked gently on his tongue and moved his palms down to his ass.

They parted and Clint’s breath wafted softly on his lips. “Yeah baby, just like that.”

Clint unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out. “Give me your hand.”

Clint took Bucky’s hand in his and wrapped it around his cock. “Here we go.”

He started up a steady rhythm and squeezed his hand gently. “Keep doing that.”

Bucky stared down at his hand as he kept up the rhythm. Clint began to thrust slowly into his grip.

“Alright,” Clint whispered. “Now move down.”

Bucky took his hand away and moved down the couch, the head of Clint’s cock inches away from his mouth.

“Alright baby,” Clint said. “Take it in your mouth. Just the head.”

Bucky opened his mouth and gently kissed the tip, sliding the head into his mouth.

“Good, baby,” Clint said, voice shuddering. “Just suck.”

Bucky gently laved his tongue over the head of Clint’s cock, flicking the tip over the slit.

Clint chuckled. “Oh baby, you learn fast. Take it deeper.”

Bucky moved slowly, taking more into his mouth. It hit the back of his throat and he struggled to hold it there.

“How much more can you take?” Clint asked.

Bucky looked up at him, eyes watering.

Clint laughed. “Breathe through your nose, baby. And hold still.”

Clint threaded his hands through Bucky’s hair and held him still. “Tap my thigh if it’s too much.”

Slowly, Clint moved his hips up, sliding his cock further down Bucky’s throat.

Bucky breathed through his nose, focusing on not choking.

“Good boy,” Clint praised. “Just move, okay?”

Bucky pulled back bobbed back down, the head of Clint’s cock tapping the back of his throat with every thrust.

“Go a little faster, okay baby?” Clint whispered.

Bucky bobbed a steadier rhythm and gripped Clint’s thigh.

Clint chuckled. “Just suck now baby.”

Bucky slowed his rhythm and sucked, hollowing his cheeks.

Clint’s breath grew ragged, soft moans spilling out. “Yeah.”

Bucky flattened his tongue and sucked harder, bobbing down once more.

Clint came with a groan, hips thrusting into the air.

Bucky swallowed what he could though some spilled over his lips.

Clint panted, boneless beneath him. “That was good, baby. Good job.”

Bucky grinned wryly. “Thanks so much.”

Clint looked down at him, still breathing heavily. “You gotta little something-” he put a thumb to Bucky’s lower lip and swiped the come from it. He tucked his thumb into Bucky’s mouth and Bucky sucked on it, tongue pressed to the pad. He grinned. “Right here.”

“Thanks again.” Bucky said moving back up.

He took Clint’s cock and tucked it back into his jeans.

Clint hissed and clenched his fist in Bucky’s t-shirt. “So mean Jimmy.”

“Yeah well,” Bucky chuckled as he laid his cheek on Clint’s chest. “You’re the one who wanted to just cuddle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos! they make me write faster:) thank<3


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Clint go to the bar. Bucky gets the story of Clint and Loki via Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, prompted by a very sweet anon, this chapter is up a lot sooner than it was going to be. thank you v much anon for your nice message! i hope you enjoy!

The bar wasn’t exactly seedy but never in a million years would Bucky call it classy. It was in an okay neighborhood, better than his anyway.

He ducked in after Clint, who headed straight for the bar.

“Clint!” Tony cried when he walked up to him. “How’re you doing, pal?”

“I’d be better if I had a drink,” Clint laughed and clapped a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

It was crowded and Bucky had to reach out and grab Clint’ arm to avoid being left behind.

The bartender caught sight of them and shuffled over, talking loudly over the crowd’s noise.

“What can I get you?”

Clint rambled off a list of drinks that Bucky didn’t listen to and only noticed when a drink was shoved into his hand.

“Hey there,” Darcy said, sliding up next to Bucky. “I didn’t know you were coming tonight.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Bucky said dryly.

Jane smiled at him. “Hi Bucky.”

He smiled back at her. “Hey Jane.”

“It’s not as bad as some of the places these guys drag us to,” Jane said, sipping her drink. “They’re not picky about where they drink.”

“So I’ve noticed.” Bucky said.

“Babe,” Darcy yanked on Jane’s sleeve. “Let’s do shots.”

“Clint!” Thor boomed and his heavy paw landed on Clint’s shoulder. “So happy you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it, buddy.” Clint said, sipping his drink.

Loki appeared from behind Thor. He smiled at Clint with a dark shadow in his eyes. “Hello Clint,” he said, before he tongue slithered out to lick his lips like a snake.

Clint visibly shrunk under his gaze. He nodded and knocked back his drink. “Buck, let’s do shots.”

“Um,” Bucky said. “Don’t you think-”

“Bartender!” Clint shouted. “I need shots over here!”

Clint wandered off after Tony.

“Wait for me!” Thor said and went down the line too.

Loki slid up next to Bucky.

“Hello Bucky,” he sipped his drink and looked Bucky up and down. “Lovely to see you again.”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky said. “A real delight.”

Loki tossed back his head delicately and chuckled throatily.

Bucky grimaced and took another long drink.

“Clint seems to be having a good time,” Loki observed. “Of course, wherever there’s alcohol, Clint thrives.”

Bucky’s gaze snapped to him. “That’s not fair.”

Loki smirked. “Which part?”

Bucky stood up straight and eyed Loki. “What happened between you and Clint?”

“Mm,” Loki said. “I’m surprised you don’t know.”

“How would I know?” Bucky asked. “Who would tell me? Clint? Please.”

“True,” Loki looked over to Clint. “He is strangely emotionally closed.”

Loki flashed a grin at Bucky. “Wonder why.” And then he walked away.

“Great,” Bucky said. “Just great.”

He downed the rest of the drink and walked over to where the others had gathered.

“Buck!” Clint cried, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Bucky said, grabbing the drink from Clint’s hand and downing that too. “Let’s do shots.”

The group cheered.

***

Bucky was drunk. Yep. Super wasted.

Clint was at the opposite end of the bar, drinking drink after drink with Tony while Darcy had Jane pushed up against a wall and was sloppily making out with her. Jane looked slightly uncomfortable. Loki had disappeared awhile ago to the back.

Thor was a very happy drunk. He kept laughing and clapping a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“It is wonderful to have you here with us, Bucky.” Thor said. “New blood is always welcomed.”

“Happy to be here,” Bucky said, though he wasn’t sure if his tone conveyed actual happiness or bitterness.

Thor laughed again and passed Bucky another drink.

Bucky took it and knocked it back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Thor was taking long drinks of a dark brown colored drink.

Bucky watched him down an entire glass and set his own drink aside.

“Hey, uh, Thor?” he asked.

Thor let out a loud belch and turned to Bucky, grinning. “Yes?”

“Can you tell me about what happened with Clint and Loki?” Bucky asked.

He watched the smile slowly slide from Thor’s face and a shadow pass over his features.

“Well,” Thor set the glass aside, tone significantly darker than it had been a moment ago. “It was college. I had just met the ladies Jane and Darcy in an Astrology class. Darcy and Loki are childhood friends, so I know him through her.”

Thor sighed. “Shortly after I met the three of them, Jane and Anthony took a Physics class together. They were put together for a project so we all began to study together.”

“So you and Loki didn’t get together until after college?” Bucky asked.

“Most of us didn’t.” Thor said. “I believe only Steven and Anthony have been together since college. But during the time we all became friends, Loki became drawn to Clint. Loki and I were... friendly at the time and I was getting close to Jane and Darcy as well. I mainly heard about the relationship through Darcy at the time.”

Thor sighed again. “Of course, Loki told me more about it when we got together but it’s all very biased. I suggest if you want the other side, you talk to Clint.”

“I need your story first,” Bucky said. “Before I can ever bring it up with him.”

“I understand,” Thor said gravely. “I’ll tell you what I know.”

He took a deep breath. “Clint and Anthony were not yet working on their company. They were a bit lost, not yet working towards their goal. Loki was attracted to Clint’s... lack of purpose, I suppose. Loki enjoyed that, that he could be Clint’s sense of purpose. Loki also enjoyed Clint’s drinking, I believe. It was easier to draw out his emotions that way.”

Thor looked at Bucky. “We’ve all forgiven Loki since this time. You have to respect that if you want me to continue.”

Something tumultuous rolled in Bucky’s stomach. The thought of hearing the details of Clint and Loki’s twisted relationship was sickening enough. Being forced to look Loki in the eye and forgive him was revolting.

But he had to know. He had to hear what Loki did.

He nodded. “Okay. I will.”

Thor nodded too. “Alright. At the time, Loki basically took over Clint’s life. He was in control of his every move, every decision. Clint was in constant turmoil when Loki wasn’t around. Should he go to the bar without Loki? Would Loki be mad? Things like that.”

Thor eyed Bucky. “Loki, of course, has matured since this time. Learned his lesson. Understands morals better now.”

Bucky nodded. “I understand.”

Thor sighed. “Clint was strung out constantly. He couldn’t make any decision without consulting Loki first and Loki took advantage of that. He yo-yoed with his answers, giving in and then drawing back. Always making it seem like it was Clint’s fault when he changed his rules on him.”

Thor hesitated and Bucky wondered if he was listening to his own words and suddenly coming to the realization that the proper thing to do was not to forgive Loki, but to pummel his smirky little victim pout into a pulp. If Thor had finally heard the truth, from his own mouth no less, and understood why forgiveness was never really possible with the abusing slimeball he was in a relationship with.

But then Thor took a stumbling breath and Bucky’s hopes shattered.

“Loki eventually got bored with Clint’s... well, he called it “whining.” He dropped him. He left him with very little explanation. Clint spiraled. It was... the worst of our college years.”

“Where was Steve during all of this?” Bucky asked lowly.

“Anthony met Steven just a few short weeks into Clint and Loki’s... relationship.” Thor said. “He took awhile to become a part of our lives. Steven never really approved of Loki’s treatment of Clint and Loki could sense that. There was quite a bit of animosity between them.”

Bucky felt a surge of pride for his best friend. Steve was good at character judgement; he would have known.

“Steve’s presence fully blossomed when Loki was out of the picture.” Thor continued. “And now... here we are.”

Here we are indeed. Loki was forced back into Clint’s life, probably a reason for Clint to keep drinking. Which, of course, was a direct path for the lonely Clint to take and hire Bucky. There was a sickening taste in Bucky’s mouth as he realized that, in a way, he might owe Loki his new comfortable position as Clint’s fuck toy.

There was a long pause between Bucky and Thor.

Thor stood there awkwardly, looking torn between trying to break the silence and just plain leaving.

Bucky stared at the floor, gaze hard.

“Okay,” he said finally. “Okay.”

He turned and grabbed another one of the drinks from the cluster the others had ordered, not really paying attention to what he was picking and downed it.

“Okay,” he said again and marched over to Clint and Tony, leaving Thor behind.

“Hey,” he said when he reached them. “Stark.”

They were talking loudly, swarmed by others, all shrieking voices and clanging laughs. Tony probably didn’t mean to ignore him, loud as it was.

“Hey!” he said again, louder this time.

They all kept chattering, though Darcy’s blurry looking gaze swayed to him.

“HEY STARK.”

That got attention. Tony finally looked at him, smarmy grin fading slightly.

“Wassap Barnes?” he asked, slight slur in his words.

“Games on,” Bucky gestured to the fuzzy screen in the corner.

“I see that,” Tony said in the assholish way that usually got him punched.

“Twenty bucks says the team in the orange jerseys scores next.”

“Is that...” Tony squinted at the tv. “Are they playing lacrosse?”

“Maybe,” Bucky shrugged. “I didn’t really check.”

Tony grinned. “Thirty bucks.”

“Fifty.”

“Whoa Barnes, you’re poorer than shit, no offense,” Tony said. “Do you even have fifty dollars?”

Bucky reached across him and felt around Clint’s thigh for his pocket. Clint made a weak grab for his hand as Bucky took his wallet but didn’t put up that much of a fight.

Bucky opened it and pulled out a wad of cash. “Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all liked it! leave comments and kudos if you loved it<3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been like, two months since i've posted. but im still alive! and this fic is as well

The orange team scored.

And then the blue team scored the next six times.

“Fuck,” Bucky swore, slamming a wad of cash down on the bar.

“Wow Barnes,” Tony grinned lazily, eyes half shut. “You suck.”

“Shut up,” Bucky snarled. “Where the fuck is Clint?”

“How should I know?” Tony said. “I want Steve.”

“He’s not here,” Bucky said, looking around. “Clint!”

In a booth in the back was Clint and Darcy, surrounded by strangers. Darcy was fluttering her eyelashes and flirting wth a girl to her left while Clint smiled up at a guy with gelled hair and a toothy unnaturally white smile.

“What the hell does he think he’s doing?” Bucky growled and stormed over to him.

Clint was whispering to the guy with a flirtatious smile when Bucky walked up and slammed his hip into the guy to make him move.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Bucky demanded.

“Did you just hipcheck a guy?” Clint grinned lazily up at him.

Bucky scoffed and then leaned down to look directly into Clint’s eyes. “If you keep flirting with other guys, I’m going to go gamble away every penny you own and then I’ll go home with someone. And I’ll let him fuck me.”

Clint’s expression suddenly went stormy. He stood, chest to chest with Bucky, noses almost touching.

“Is that a threat?” he asked, his voice low.

Bucky swallowed. “Depends.”

“On?”

“Whether I have to make good on it or not.”

Clint stared into his eyes for a moment and Bucky forced himself not to fidget under his gaze. Then he laughed, mockingly.

“What kind of game do you think you’re playing here, Barnes?” he said. “You think you hold the power here? Who has the money?”

“Who gets too drunk to stand every other night?” Bucky spit. “Your money doesn’t mean jack when you’re lying in a puddle of your own puke. And who says I’m going to be around to save you from that?”

“My bank account says so,” Clint said. “You’ve got no money, no job, and too much pride to go running to your pal Steve. Face it Barnes, without me, you’re up shit’s creek.”

“I don’t need you,” Bucky said. “I was doing fine on my own.”

“Fine,” Clint said. “Then go fuck somebody else. But you should know, if you do, you don’t get a dime from me ever again.”

Bucky felt like he’d been slapped in the face.

“So, what?” he said. “We’re not in a relationship, but you own me?”

Clint grinned lazily. “That’s how it works, Jimmy.”

Bucky lifted his chin. “Are you going to sleep with other people?”

“I might,” Clint said. “I will if I want to.”

“So that’s how it works between us?” Bucky said, a foul taste on his tongue. “I’m under lock and key and you do whatever the fuck you want?”

Clint leaned forward, his nose brushing Bucky’s. “That’s exactly how it works.”

“What if I don’t want to follow your guidelines?” Bucky whispered.

Clint chuckled. “Didn’t your daddy ever tell you, James? You live under my roof, you play by my rules.”

***

Tony and Clint had their arms flung around each other’s shoulders as they stumbled along ahead of the others. Darcy was even further ahead, alternating between shrieking and singing while she twirled drunkenly. Jane wasn’t chasing after her, but she kept a close watch.

Thor was hanging heavily over Loki’s shoulders, eyelids fluttering. Loki’s gaze flittered between Bucky and Clint as he smirked.

“Jealous?” he asked.

Bucky felt a roll of anger come over him and he gritted his teeth. “No.”

“They’re awfully close,” Loki prodded.

“So?” Bucky could have explained that he didn’t give a damn what Clint did. That he knew there was absolutely nothing between Tony and Clint. That he was so positive about this that even if he did care what Clint did, he wouldn’t worry about it being with Tony. He could have explained that. But it  was a lot easier to try and ignore him.

“Jane dear,” Loki said. “Perhaps you should collect our Darcy and we can take our divergence here.”

Jane sighed and went ahead to try to reason with Darcy into coming with her.

“Have a good night Bucky,” Loki winked and the four walked down their street.

“Yep,” Bucky growled. “Alright you two, let’s get a cab before you wander off.”

He hailed a cab and shoved them into it, giving Steve’s address to drop Tony off.

“Stay here,” he told Clint and pulled Tony out of the cab. “I’ll be right back.”

He dragged Tony up the steps and held him up as he knocked on the door.

A bleary eyed Steve answered the door and mumbled his thanks as Bucky handed Tony over to him.

“See you later, Steve,” Bucky said as he turned away.

Steve garbled a sleepy reply and shut the door.

Bucky got back in the cab and handed the driver Clint’s address card.

Clint sighed and flopped over, leaning on Bucky.

Bucky looked down at him, studying the lines in his face, the slackness of his jaw, the curve of his lips.

Clint was seriously fucked up. He drank too much, partied too hard, and was seriously clingy.

Bucky didn’t do clingy.

He figured it was probably fucked up for him to get put out by clingy and not care about Clint’s party boy tendencies, but Bucky had been around that his whole life. He could deal with drunk and dancing all night.

Bucky felt inside Clint’s pockets and found his phone. He pulled it out and found the banking app. He opened it and found the small link onto his account.

Bucky choked as he saw the number. Clint had deposited more money than he had ever made.

He stared at the number awhile longer before dialing a number.

It rang a few times before Peggy picked up.

“Hello?” she said.

“Peg, it’s Bucky.”

“Oh. Who’s phone are you calling on?”

“Clint’s.”

“Ah,” she snickered. “Are you wearing panties again?”

“Not at the moment,” he said dryly. “Listen... do you think it’s wrong for me to do this?”

“This?”

“Sleep with Clint,” Bucky said. “Take his money, babysit him when he gets drunk, hide it from Steve...”

“Well,” he could practically feel the little space between her eyebrows crease in thought. “Sleeping with Clint isn’t bad. Not if it’s what you want. And taking the money isn’t wrong... not if he wants to give it to you.”

Relief went through Bucky’s belly. If Peggy thought it was okay, then it couldn’t be that bad, right? “You really think so?”

“Course Buck,” she said. “But it sounds like you have a bigger problem than being a little boy-toy.”

She snickered again. “Boy-toy Bucky.”

“Peggy.”

“Fine. Do you really care about the whole rent boy thing? Is your moral code really that strict?”

“I don’t know,” Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face. “Pepper says-”

“You told Pepper!”

“You know Pepper?”

“Of course I know Pepper! We were roommates in college.”

“You were?”

“Yeah! Well, we actually met in high school when I took my trip abroad to the states. Remember the date I went on with the girl I met at the Met?”

“That was Pepper?” Bucky exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Peggy said again. “The romance bit didn’t work out, but we became friends and requested each other as roommates.”

“Huh,” Bucky said. “Small world.”

“Where were we?”

“I...” Bucky shook his head. “Don’t remember.”

“Oh yeah! Your problem with trying to be the boy you were in high school.”

“That’s not what we were talking about.”

“That’s what I was talking about.”

Bucky looked down at Clint to make sure he was still sleeping. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re scared to let Steve know you’ve changed.”

Just at that moment, Clint snored loudly and his eyelids fluttered. “Hey baby.”

“Is that Clint?” Peggy said.

Bucky didn’t answer, he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at Clint. “You okay?”

“Mm,” Clint smiled lazily, rubbing his cheek on Bucky’s shoulder. “I wanna fuck you.”

“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES,” Peggy’s voice roared. “DO NOT DIRTY TALK YOUR BOYFRIEND WHILE I AM ON THE LINE.”

“Jesus Peg,” Bucky hissed, bringing the phone back to his ear. “I could have heard you without the phone, yelling like that.”

“Thank you,” Peggy said sweetly. “Should we continue this later?”

“Probably,” Bucky said as Clint whispered a muffled, “Babe, spread your legs” into his sleeve.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, doll.”

Bucky hit the end button and shoved it back in Clint’s pocket. “I’m not spreading my legs for you.”

“Why not?” Clint pouted, rubbing his palm on Bucky’s thigh.

“For one, we’re in a cab,” Bucky hissed. “And two, I’m pissed at you!”

“Mm-hm,” Clint mouthed at Bucky’s neck. “And why is that?”

“Because you’re an asshole!”

“Here you guys go,” the cabbie said, clearly uncomfortable.

Bucky fished Clint’s wallet out and threw a handful of cash at him, dragging Clint out after him.

“Stop it,” Bucky said as Clint groped him along their walk to the building and into the elevator.

“Why?” Clint said, pushing him up against the elevator wall.

“Because I’m mad at you,” Bucky grumbled.

“Why?” Clint asked.

Bucky couldn’t remember why, honestly. Clint’s tongue was circling that spot behind Bucky’s ear and his palm was massaging his crotch, making everything a bit... fuzzy.

“Maybe you’ll remember after I fuck you,” Clint whispered in Bucky’s ear.

The elevator doors opened and Clint dragged Bucky into the apartment and down the hall, into his bedroom.

Shutting the door, Clint pushed Bucky up against it, resuming his position with his mouth on Bucky’s neck and his palm on his crotch.

“Clint, knock it off,” Bucky said.

“Shh, Jimmy,” Clint said. “I’m busy.”

“Clint, I’m serious!” Bucky pushed Clint away from him and he went stumbling back.

They stood there for a moment, Bucky leaning up against the door and Clint a few paces away, panting.

“What?” Clint said, a lot sharper than he had sounded a minute ago.

Bucky swallowed. “I won’t sleep with anyone else.”

Clint smirked. “Duh.”

Bucky stepped forward. “But you can’t either.”

Clint scoffed. “Do you really think-”

“You can’t, Clint,” Bucky said, cutting him off. “That’s the deal. If I can’t, you can’t.”

“So what,” Clint said. “We’re exclusive now? Boyfriends?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “No. But this way you have a guarantee I won’t sleep with anyone else.”

Clint was quiet, mulling it over.

“Of course,” Bucky said slowly. “If you want to let me sleep with other people, you could too...”

“No,” Clint said, then sighed. “Fine. I won’t sleep with anyone else. But this,” he flicked his finger between the two of them and stepped forward, pushing Bucky back against the door. “Your little stunts trying to get some control-” He slammed a hand up against the door next to Bucky’s head and leaned in close. “They stop here.”

Bucky swallowed. “Deal.”

A smile flickered over Clint’s lips before he pulled Bucky in for a bruising kiss.

Bucky fisted the front of Clint’s shirt, trying to regain a sense of balance as Clint pressed his whole body against him.

Clint pulled him away from the door and they stumbled over to the dresser. Clint lifted him to sit up on top of it, his back hitting the mirror.

Clint shoved his tongue in Bucky’s mouth and his hands wandered to Bucky’s belt.

Bucky’s hips jerked against Clint’s clumsy hands and he groaned.

Clint smirked as he worked Bucky’s jeans down to his thighs.

Bucky panted as Clint wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped a few times.

He abruptly stopped and Bucky keened, arching into Clint’s still hand.

“Stay right here baby,” Clint murmured, lips brushing Bucky’s. “Don’t move a muscle.”

He back away and went to the bedside drawer, pulling out the lube.

Bucky panted, stilling his hips, though they jerked when he saw the lube.

Clint turned back around and grinned.

Bucky knew how he must look, leaning up against the mirror, his legs spread, ass exposed, cock leaking. He just couldn’t bring himself to care.

Clint stalked towards him like a predator, pouring the lube over his fingers.

He came right up to Bucky but didn’t touch him, just ghosted his fingers, sticky with lube, over Bucky’s hot flesh.

Bucky watched him, chest heaving.

Clint looked up and met his gaze, grinning. “God, you are so ready for it, aren’t you?”

Bucky didn’t answer. His cock jerked and precome beaded at the tip.

Clint chuckled and circled Bucky’s hole. “I barely touch you and you’re panting for it. Were you this much of a slut before me?”

Bucky shook his head and cried out when Clint pushed two fingers inside of him, eyes shut tight.

Clint laughed softly. “Fuck. I wasn’t sure you were gonna be able to take it, but you actually like this, don’t you? Me using you like this. Jesus, I can’t remember the last time I slept with someone who could take two fingers right away. Forget _liking_ it.”

The dresser wobbled a bit as Bucky struggled to move his hips with Clint’s rhythm. Clint just laughed and stayed him with a hand on his hip.

“You are so gorgeous,” Clint said. “So fucking gorgeous. Do you know how gorgeous you are?”

“You may have told me once or twice,” Bucky said through gritted teeth.

Clint laughed. “Yeah. But you’re so fucking gorgeous, I feel the need to tell you.”

Bucky whined when Clint added his other two fingers.

“I love your tight ass,” Clint said, twisting his fingers. “Look at you, writhing on my fingers. Gorgeous. In fact-”

He grabbed Bucky’s hips and hauled him off the dresser, turning him to face the mirror. Bucky cried out as Clint shoved his fingers roughly back inside of him.

“Look baby,” Clint groaned in Bucky’s ear. “Look how gorgeous you are.”

Bucky looked up at his reflection.

His hair hung in his eyes; it was getting long again. His pupils were blown wide, dark and heady. There were hickeys speckled across his neck and chest, each one the shape of Clint’s mouth. There was a light sheen of sweat shining on him, his skin flushed.

Bucky looked at his reflection and Clint, without warning, removed his fingers and shoved his cock inside of him.

He cried out and fell forward onto his elbows.

Clint showed no mercy, just drove hard into him again. Bucky struggled to get upright, managing to get back on his palms. Clint grabbed a fistful of his hair as he stood straight and pulled, exposing Bucky’s neck.

He bit at his throat, sucking a new hickey into Buck’s skin. Bucky watched the bruise form in the mirroring, panting.

“You weren’t a very good boy tonight, Jimmy,” Clint said. “Trying to boss Daddy around, making demands.”

“S-sorry,” Bucky stuttered, hips jutting against the edge of the dresser.

Clint chuckled in Bucky’s ear before sucking another bruise, this one on Bucky’s shoulder.

“You don’t sound very sorry, Jimmy,” he murmured. “Maybe this will help.”

He wrapped a hand around Bucky’s cock and started pumping, the callouses of his palm dragging on the sensitive skin.

Bucky cried as he felt the burning building in his belly.

Then, Clint stopped, loosened his grip and slowed his stroke.

“Now,” he said. “Why don’t you apologize like a good boy?”

“I’m sorry!” Bucky sobbing, forehead falling to rest on the mirror. “Please, I’m so sorry.”

“That sounds better,” Clint said. “Now, do you want to come?”

“Yes,” Bucky cried. “Please, I want to come, please.”

Clint’s grip tightened slightly. “How badly do you want to come?”

“Please!” Bucky said. “I wanna come, I wanna come-”

“Beg Jimmy,” Clint said. “Beg me to come.”

“Please let me come,” Bucky said. “Please let me come, I wanna come so bad, please let me come Daddy-”

Clint tightened his grip and stroked hard.

Bucky came with a cry and a jerk of his hips, come splattering his chest.

Clint snapped his hips brutally, pounding into Bucky. His grip on the dresser was white-knuckled, nearly cracking the wood.

Bucky sank against Clint, struggling to stay upright.

Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky and came, crying into Bucky’s shoulders.

They stood there for a moment, panting.

Clint’s arms dropped from Bucky and he stepped back.

Bucky turned around and leaned back up against the dresser, still feeling weak.

They met each other’s gaze, not saying anything.

Then, Clint said, “Let’s go to bed.”

Bucky nodded and trudged after Clint to the bed. Clint flung back the covers and Bucky climbed in, Clint after him.

They got into their spooning position, Bucky as the little spoon, Clint as the big spoon. Clint wrapped his limbs around Bucky as much as he could manage and Bucky lay as he normally would, Clint or no Clint.

The pillow was soft under his cheek and Clint’s embrace was warm, so it wasn’t difficult to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments if you liked!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been two years and five days since I have updated this fic. Oh. My. God. I bet you all thought I had abandoned it. I never intended to. In fact, I was really, really surprised to see that I had left it so long. I always thought I would write the next chapter really soon.  
> I actually wrote the beginning to this chapter several times, getting pretty far on the last attempt before I had to scrap the entire plot I'd come up with for that chapter because it just wasn't working; it was both too hard for me to write and didn't work with the story. Let's just say it involved Coney Island, was terrible, and leave it at that.  
> I want to give a big thank you to [ShootingStar13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar13/pseuds/ShootingStar13) and [xHawkBarton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xHawkBarton/pseuds/xHawkBarton). You both left me comments long after the last chapter had been posted and really motivated me. I'm sorry it still took me so long after your comments but it meant the world to me to see that you still wanted me to continue. I really owe this chapter to you. Thank you.  
> And thank you to everyone reading this now. I'm glad you are, even after two years.

A low groan worked it’s way from deep in Bucky’s chest. He rubbed his cheek against whatever he was laying on and lifted his head slowly, head full of cotton that was somehow aching.

Clint’s arm slipped slightly from its position around Bucky’s waist, though the rest of him stayed still.

Wiping the corner of his mouth, Bucky looked down at Clint’s chest, seeing with some smugness a little drool spot he’d left. Snickering, Bucky pulled back and swung his legs over the edge.

A quiet grumble came from behind him; Bucky looked over his shoulder back at Clint. 

He was moving like a bug stuck on his back, arms reaching out and legs wiggling. His eyes were mostly closed, swollen with sleep.

Bucky held back a snicker, even though he was certain he looked no better. His ass ached and every turn of his head reminded him of the hickies staining his skin, pulling on the cords of his neck.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Bucky smirked.

“Fuck mornings,” Clint said. “Fuck them. I’m starving. Fuck morning time. I’m so hungry.”

Bucky’s smile widened. “Damn, this might be the first morning you’ve actually had a hangover.”

“Yeah well, I was drunk enough to make promises,” Clint managed to sit up, huffing. “I never make promises.”

Bucky gave him a sharp look. “They still count.”

“Hey hey, I didn’t say they didn’t,” Clint looked at him. “A promise is a promise, no matter how drunk.”

Bucky snorted. “Gee, what a beautiful motto.”

“What’s a motto with you?” Clint grinned, his swollen eyes nearly shut with the effort. He leaned in and gave Bucky a wet kiss with a loud smack. “I’m fucking starving.”

“So you said,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you cook us something?”

Clint threw his arms up. “I’m rich bitch; I can’t cook. Let’s go out.”

Bucky groaned, scrubbing his face. “Ugh really?”

Clint looked at him. “Yes really. Why not?”

Bucky gestured down at his body, hickies, bruised hips, and aching legs galore.

Clint laughed and kissed him again. “You look beautiful, Jimmy don’t worry about it.”

Bucky huffed, struggling up to head towards the bathroom for a shower. “Fine, we’ll go out, since you’re paying anyway.” He turned around and pointed a finger at Clint. “But just us. I don’t need anybody else seeing me like this.”   


“You got it babe.”

***

Rubbing a towel over his wet hair, Bucky emerged from the bathroom.

“So I invited the gang.”

“Fuck you Barton.”

***

Getting everyone to Steve’s was fairly easy; one text to the group chat and everyone flocked there like moths to a bright light. Getting them out was more akin to herding drunk, and in Darcy’s case high, cats.

Steve and Bucky took the helm in shooing the others out but once they were on the street it was harder to contain the group just the two of them. Steve focused on keeping Tony from the street and Bucky fell back with Clint.

“So if we’re exclusive now, do you wanna hold hands?” Clint gave him a huge shit eating grin.

“Get fucked,” Bucky said, hiking his collar up to hide the hickies, though Natasha had covered them with makeup, smirking the whole time. “I told you I didn’t want anyone seeing me today.”

“You didn’t want  _ Steve _ seeing you,” Clint corrected, looking at Bucky over his sunglasses. “In case he sees hickies on your neck and that nice little limp you got going there-” He gave Bucky a quick up-down. “-and puts two and two together.”

Bucky glared at him. “I’m not limping.”

“Sure you’re not,” Clint said. “And your hair isn’t messed up from getting fucked last night.”

Alarm hit Bucky and he quickly turned to look at himself in a shop mirror, fingers running through his hair. 

Remembering, he looked back to Clint with a dirty look.

“Made you look,” Clint’s shit-eating grin had returned. “You took a shower dummy.”

“You’re an asshole,” Bucky hissed.

“An asshole you’re fucking,” Clint said. “Actually, it’s the other way around, isn’t it? Oh we’re here!”

He pushed Bucky into the restaurant before Bucky could respond with something expletive filled.

The hostess got them seated quickly, Bucky snarling quiet insults at Clint when the others were exclaiming over dishes being served around them.

They got settled in and a waitress came around to distribute menus.

The conversation quickly picked up around them, filling the restaurant with their yelling and nonsense.

“I don’t want Steve to know because I don’t need him to know that I’m broke again,” Bucky hissed at Clint, leaning over.

“Sure,” Clint said nonchalantly, flipping through his menu. “It has nothing to do with whoring yourself out to one of his best friends.”

“ _ I’m not whoring myse- _ ” Bucky stopped when he saw Loki smirking at him.

“Hey Barnes,” Tony elbowed him from his seat between Bucky and Steve. “I forgot to ask how lunch with Pepper went.”

A line in Bucky’s forehead creased. “How did you know about that?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “From Pepper obviously. She was my friend  _ way  _ before she took you to lunch.”

Bucky resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Tony. “Yeah, it was good.”

“Where’d you go?” Steve asked.

“Cafe Bisou.”   


There was a chorus of “ooooohs” around the table, everyone exchanging conspiratorial grins.

“Oh shut up,” Bucky said, glaring around, though some part of him liked the inside joke being shared. “Clint told me what the restaurant means.”   


“And are you still being stupid?” Steve asked with a grin.

Bucky gave him a mocking glare. “I wasn’t being stupid in the first place.”   


“That means yes,” Natasha said with a wicked smirk.

A laugh rippled through the table.

The waitress came back to take orders and collected the menus from them, striding back to the kitchen. Half of the table broke into conversation reminiscing over their own experiences at Cafe Bisou.

“So what stupid thing were you doing?” Tony raised his eyebrow.

Bucky opened his mouth to snap back at Tony when he felt a hand on his thigh. He choked, managing to pass his spluttering off as a cough and grabbing his ice water, taking a long drink.

“Nothing,” he rasped when he could finally talk, Clint’s hand still on his thigh.

Tony laughed. “Oh-ho-ho, it must’ve been really good to get a reaction like that. C’mon Barnes, give me a hint.”

Bucky turned to look at him. “Tell me what happened at that festival in Vegas four years ago.”

Steve snorted, quickly covering it with his hand.

Tony’s smile turned to a scowl. “Touch é Barnes.” 

Bucky snickered, trying to ignore Clint’s hand steadily tracing a line around his cock.

“Did Pepper have a talk with you about that trip?” Clint asked, grinning. His fingers were pressing over Bucky’s shaft, though his face gave nothing away.

“She doesn’t know the details,” Tony said with a laugh before his face went mock stern. “And it’s going to stay that way.”

“Yes sir,” Clint teased, palm sliding over Bucky’s shaft and inner thigh in a smooth movement.

Bucky held back a yip, the noise sticking in his throat. He leaned forward, trying to obstruct the view.

“Vegas is always fun though,” Tony mused. He nudged Steve with a scheming smile. “We should go soon babe.”

“You know how I love Vegas,” Steve said, as straightfaced as he could manage, though a smile tugged at the corner of his lips and his eyes twinkled, giving him away.

“Oh you enjoyed it the last time,” Tony said, hand sliding over Steve’s forearm. “With the fancy room and the Dom Perignon.”

Steve’s ears went pink and Bucky coughed.

“And that’s enough information for the best friend,” Bucky said.

Steve and Tony laughed, leaning into each other almost subconsciously.

“You guys are gross,” Clint informed them, fingers working over the zipper line of Bucky’s pants.

Bucky shot him a glare.

“Here we are folks.” The waitress carried two full trays of food and set them on a nearby table. She doled plates out around the table. “Now be careful, everything is piping hot.”

Clint scooted closer to Bucky ever so slightly as the waitress leaned in to set Bucky’s plate in front of him, obstructing Tony and Steve’s view. He thanked the waitress as she set his food down next, tugging Bucky’s zipper down in one tug.

Bucky yelped and dropped his napkin over his lap as fast as he could, covering Clint’s hand.

“Touched the plate,” he said in explanation when the others looked at him. He grinned at the waitress. “You did warn me.”

She smiled and nodded, pouring more coffee into Tony’s mug. “You’re alright sir?”

Clint touched Bucky’s cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. “Wonderful,” Bucky choked.

The waitress topped the rest of the table’s coffee and everyone tucked in, exclaiming at the taste.

Bucky took a bite just as Clint reached into his boxers and wrapped his hand around the shaft. He moaned, eyes closing.

“Very good,” he said, cheeks flaming.

Clint smirked and carefully eased his cock out under the napkin. 

Bucky glared at him from the corner of his eyes, waffling on whether or not he should knock Clint’s hand away.

But then Clint twisted his wrist just right and all the thoughts flew out of Bucky’s head.

Clint’s fist was tight around Bucky’s shaft as he stroked under the napkin, not looking at Bucky as he ate his own food, easily doing both at the same time.

“Have I mentioned I’m ambidextrous?” he murmured before taking another bite.

Bucky bit back the mixture of a snarl and a moan, stuffing food into his mouth.

“I hate you,” he muttered around his mouthful of food, struggling to keep his breaths steady.

Clint hummed happily and turned to talk to Natasha on his other side as he stroked up Bucky’s shaft, thumbing the thick vein underneath.

With Clint occupied by that conversation and Steve and Tony talking on his other side, Bucky shrunk deep into his chair, breath coming in soft quiet pants as Clint stroked.

How the movement wasn’t drawing attention he had no idea; the fabric shifted with each movement and Bucky’s hunched posture could only hide some of it. He made sure his bites were slow and deliberate, muffling any noises he might make. If he went slow enough, he’d outlast everyone and wouldn’t have to spend one moment figuring out how else to keep himself quiet.

Time ticks by achingly slow, each bite tasteless in Bucky’s mouth because all he can think of is Clint’s hand, rough, only wetted by Bucky’s dribbles of precome, and so,  _ so  _ good tight on his cock. Panicking, he sees he’s almost done and he’s also, well,  _ almost done _ and if Clint strokes him just a few more times he’s a goner.

He decided he really, really didn’t want to come in front of his best friend, or in front of everyone else for that matter.

Shifting ever so slightly, Bucky rasped under his breath, “If you make me come, you’re losing that hand.”

Clint grinned wide, not breaking his argument with Darcy about which cocktail tastes better out of a bellybutton, carefully unwrapped his fingers from around Bucky’s shaft and slipped his hand out from under the napkin.

He raised the same hand in the air, Bucky screaming internally and praying to every god he could think of that there is no visible remnants of precome on Clint’s hand, and signaled for the check from the waitress.

***

“I am so mad at you,” Bucky growled, keys working at his door. “Horrendously, unbelievably mad. You owe me twenty orgasms.”

“Noted.” Clint had the audacity to grin the bastard. “Any other demands?”

“Yes,” Bucky said as he turned, the door opening behind him. “Twenty orgasms and a-”

Clint’s next move cut off his list of demands; his hands slid over Bucky’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss, pressing to him and walking backwards.

Bucky gasped in surprise and grabbed the front of Clint’s jacket to steady himself, clutching as the back of his knees hit the arm of the couch. He fell backwards, taking Clint with him.

Without breaking the kiss, Clint slotted into place over him, thigh sliding between Bucky’s. 

“So- I- was- thinking-” Clint said, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s mouth in between each kiss. “We should go to Vegas.”

Bucky’s head was cloudless and empty, which made him understandably slow to catch on. “Do what?”

“Vegas,” Clint said, fingers sliding into Bucky’s hair and pulling lightly, his mouth open and hot against Bucky’s. “Let’s go. Today.”

“Vegas,” Bucky said in a daze, eyes filled with the clouds that had evacuated his skull. Clint nipped at his lip and thought was difficult again. “What about it?”

“We’re going later.” Clint informed him.

Bucky stilled for a minute, words processing. He pushed Clint back, sliding out from under him and sitting up.

“We’re  _ what _ ?” he asked, hair sticking up and eyes confused.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Keep up sweetheart. You. Me. Mile high club on the way to Vegas.”

Bucky blinked slowly. “We’re going to Vegas.”

Clint grinned. “We’re going to Vegas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're going to Vegas! I won't go another two years without posting another chapter. I hope you guys all missed this fic as much as I did❤️


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Told you it wouldn't be two years:)

“I’ve never been on a plane,” Bucky informed Clint as they pulled clothes from Clint’s dresser.

“You’ve-” Clint spluttered. “You’ve never been on a plane?”

Bucky shook his head, rolling eyes. “I have never been on an airplane.”

Clin’t voice rose an octave. “You have  _never_ been on an airplane?”

“Has it sunk in by now or should I tell you again?”

“How can you have never been on an airplane? Don’t tell me you drove down to Disney World instead when you were a kid.”

“I’ve never been to Disney World.”

“YOU’VE NEVER BEEN TO-”

Bucky laughed, putting his palm over Clint’s mouth and cutting his exclamation off. “Jesus, you’d think I’d just said I didn’t like puppies or something.”

Clint’s eyes were still round as he took Bucky’s wrist and pulled his hand away from his mouth. “How can you have never been to Disney World? Every family goes once when their kids are little.”

Bucky’s smile flickered a little, though he did his best to keep it up. He shrugged. “We didn’t have the money for vacations.”

Clint shook his head as he pulled another pair of jeans out of the drawer and handed them to Bucky. “I was poor as shit and Barney and I still went on Space Mountain.”

Bucky looked up from rolling the jeans and tucking them in the suitcase. “Who’s Barney?”

Clint didn’t look at him. “My brother.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother.”

Clint stiffened for a minute before turning around with a painful looking grin stretching his cheeks. “You also didn’t know that I wanted to be in the Olympics when I was five Jimmy. We’re not really about the sharing so much, are we?” He raised an eyebrow as he gestured between them.

Bucky turned away and adjusted the clothes in the suitcase unnecessarily. “Not so much, no.”

He went back to the dresser and opened another drawer, rifling through the underwear for enough pairs. His voice was tight when he asked, “Do you have any other siblings?” God, the forced casualty to his tone was embarrassing.

Clint’s hip pressed into the dresser as he leaned against it, crossing his arms and looking at Bucky with an unreadable expression.

Bucky pretended not to be looking at him as he counted the pairs of underwear he held in his hand.

“A half sister named Kate,” Clint finally said. “Much younger than me. She’s in college.”

Bucky nodded and looked up. “So you’re the oldest?”

“Middle,” Clint said, his eyes betraying nothing. “Barney is older.”

Bucky nodded again, concerned his head might wobble off with the jerky motion of it, still desperately working to be casual. “Cool.”

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Clint lifted his chin. “Yeah.”

Bucky went to the suitcase and began tucking underwear away.

“So,” Clint said behind him. “What about you? Any siblings?”

Bucky cleared his throat. “Little sister. Rebecca. But she didn’t uh... she lived with our aunt in Connecticut so she could go to this nice school. Mostly just saw her on holidays.”

“Oh,” Clint said.

It was silent.

Bucky nudged the clothing into place, though it needed no further adjustment. The stilted air was unbearable, awkward.

The zipper screeched loudly as Bucky pulled it shut, and he was glad for the effect it had; the mood broke and they both shook it off.

“So,” Bucky said, setting their suitcase on the floor and looking back to Clint. “What’s Disney World like?”

Clint grinned and took the suitcase from Bucky, tugging both of them down the hall, launching into a detailed account of his entire Disney World itinerary, void of any more mentions of Barney.

***

“So when does our flight leave?” Bucky asked, looking out the window at the airport.

“Whenever the fuck I tell the pilot to take off,” Clint said, tapping a message out on his phone.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “The world doesn’t revolve around you. Now how long do I have to sit in an airport?”

“The world may not revolve me, but the schedule of my private plane does,” Clint tucked his phone back in his pocket and looked over at Bucky with a grin. “C’mon Jimmy, you didn’t think I’d make you ride first class with the other peasants did you?”

“ _Private plane_?” Bucky said. “You have a private plane?”

“Technically, it’s Tony’s,” Clint said. “But since he borrowed my yacht last month for his anniversary with Steve, I get a turn with the plane.”

“Steve and Tony’s anniversary wasn’t last month, it’s in June.”

“Different anniversary,” Clint smirked.

Bucky thought for a moment before it clicked. He made a face. “Oh gross.”

Clint laughed. “So he’s had sex on something I own, now I have sex on something he owns.”

The car pulled behind the airport onto a long stretch of tarmac.

A red and gold plane sat there, sleek and gaudy.

Bucky gaped at it. “I’m surprised you don’t have your own.”

“Oh well you know,” Clint said, opening his door. “If I ever need a plane, I’ve got Tony’s and we generally travel together anyways. We don’t really _both_ need a private plane.”

Bucky didn’t answer, too busy staring at the monstrosity that was Tony’s private plane.

Clint came around the car and opened the door; Bucky pressed right up to the window to gawk that he nearly fell out.

Laughing, Clint caught him before he hit the hard tarmac. “Careful honey, don’t damage your pretty face. I like it how it is.”

Still staring at the plane, Bucky leaned on Clint for support as he stood.

The driver wheeled their suitcase over. “Your luggage sir.”

“Thank you,” Clint said. “Ass in gear Jimmy.”

Bucky yelped and jumped forward when Clint’s hand squeezed his ass. “Dick.”

“Yeah yeah, sweetheart, get on the plane, I’m horny.”

“Charming,” Bucky rolled his eyes, walking towards the plane.

There was a beat.

“Did you call me a peasant in the car?”

“Honey, you have  _got_ to learn to keep up.”

***

“If you keep staring like that at everything, your eyes are gonna pop out of your head,” Clint said, swiping his fingers over the table that doubled as a tablet in front of him.

Bucky whipped around to look at him. “You’re rich, you see this everyday.”

“According to your bank account, you’re rich too,” Clint smirked down at whatever he was working on on the table/tablet combination.

“ _Your_ bank account that you give me access to,” Bucky corrected.

“It’s in your name.”

“You control it.”

“Honey don’t fight with Daddy.”

Bucky blushed. “What are you looking at?”

“Last minute business arrangements,” Clint said, swiping pages away. “I have to plan meetings for next month.”

“You don’t go to meetings.”

“I arrange meetings, I go to meetings, I run meetings.” Clint looked up at him. “I have people run it for me when possible but Tony and I still do our work. I don’t necessarily like it, but that’s how I got so rich to begin with.”

“That’s how you got your yacht,” Bucky said.

Clint looked down at the table with a soft smile, turning off the tech and turning it back into a regular table. “That’s how I got my yacht.”

Out the window on Clint’s side, a city was sailing by underneath them. Bucky gasped and scrambled over, leaning across Clint to see.

Clint jerked back so Bucky didn’t smack into him. He laughed and put a hand on Bucky’s lower back.

“It’s so cool,” Bucky breathed.

“You’re too easily impressed sweetheart.”

“I’m serious,” Bucky looked to Clint. “It’s actually beautiful. You’ve just forgotten because you’re so privileged. You see this all the time.”

Clint’s smile as he looked at Bucky was lit by the sun slanting in through the window, unusually warm for this time of day. “You’re right. It’s easy to forget when you see it all the time.” He looked out the window. “It is beautiful.”

Bucky gazed back out again too, nodding slow.

A huge square of green approached, dotted with teeny clusters of white and black.

“Oh my god!” Bucky scrambled to actually sit on Clint’s lap and push himself as far to the window as he could to watch the farm go by underneath them. “I can see cows!”

A startled laugh broke out of Clint’s chest. He put a hand on the small of Bucky’s back. “You’re excited to see farm animals?”

“Clint there are cows and I can see them from here!”

Clint watched him with a huge grin. “You know you can see cows on the ground anytime you want.”

“I love flying,” Bucky breathed, the glass fogging.

Just the, the plane jostled under them.

Bucky gasped quietly and grabbed at the armrest and Clint’s shirt. “What was that?”

“Turbulence,” Clint answered, looking down at the fabric of his t-shirt getting stretched out in Bucky’s fist.

“Alright, well I don’t love that part of flying,” Bucky said, looking around like he might find a way in the cabin to fix the turbulence.

“Really?” Clint slide his palms up Bucky’s thighs. “I thought it was kind of fun.”

It was then that Bucky noticed the bulge under his ass.

“Are you serious?” he looked back at Clint. “We can’t have sex on a plane!”

Clint rolled his eyes. “What did you think I meant by the mile high club Jimmy?”

Bucky blushed a little. “Doesn’t turbulence mean we have to buckle up? That’s what they do on TV.”

“We’re not on TV,” Clint said solemnly. “And any plane that Tony build would never have problems from something as trivial as turbulence.”

Bucky thought about that, turning in Clint’s lap to face him. “But-”

“C’mon Jim. It’s kind of like a sex toy, if you think about it.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh my god, do not say that.”

“Seriously, if you get on my dick and the plane bounces-”

“I said do not say that.”

“James,” Clint said, taking Bucky’s chin and turning it so Bucky had to look at him. “My cock is hard and I want you to ride it. Is that understood?”

Bucky swallowed. “Not without lube.”

Grinning, Clint pressed a button on the armrest and a little drawer popped out of the table. A tube of lube was in there, along with a mixture of slim dildos and vibrators.

“Oh god, tell me those haven’t been in my best friend’s ass,” Bucky groaned. “Please Clint, say they haven’t.”

Clint chuckled. “Relax, I had someone put these in there. Brand new.”

Bucky let out a breath. “Thank god.”

“Do you want to use one?” Clint asked and Bucky’s gaze snapped back to him.

“You just said you wanted me to ride you.”

Clint shrugged. “We can do both.”

“I’m not fitting your dick and a dildo in my ass.”

Clint laughed. “Not without a lot of stretching you wouldn’t. And I meant one at a time, but good to know where you stand on that issue.”

Bucky chewed his lip. “Which would you use?”

Clint cocked his head, considering. Then, with a hand pressed to Bucky’s lower back so he wouldn’t fall backward, he leaned forward and plucked a toy out from the drawer. “I think this will do.”

It was a deep purple color with a soft looking skin; curved up with a black base to grip.

Bucky swallowed hard, something warm gathering in the base of his stomach. “That one um... vibrates.”

“It does,” Clint nodded. He reached forward again and pulled out a silver remote. “And this controls it.”

Bucky breathed in sharply. “Oh.”

Clint tilted his head slightly. “What do you think?”

Bucky sucked in a deep shuddery breath. “Use lots of lube.”

Clint laughed softly. “Will do James.” He slid a hand around the back of Bucky’s neck and pulled him down, lips pressing softly together. Clint’s were warm and dry, a contrast to his drunken and sloppy kisses.

Bucky reached behind him and grabbed the tube, pressing it to Clint’s chest. “The lube.”

“Boy, you sure do harp on one thing when you get set on it,” Clint said, mouthing his way across Bucky’s jaw.

“When my asshole is on the line, you bet I do,” Bucky said, his cock straining against his jeans.

Air tickled under Bucky’s ear when Clint laughed. “Alright, alright, I’ll take the hint.”

He leaned back and looked into Bucky’s eyes. “Get your pants down.”

Bucky met his gaze and held it as he slowly unzipped his jeans, cock pushing against his boxers.

Staring back evenly, Clint somehow managed to uncap the lube and dribble it over the toy without looking.

Bucky’s chest rose slowly, anticipation already seeping into his body.

Clint gave his ass a soft squeeze and tugged his boxers down over his ass.

Bucky shivered and put his hands on Clint’s waist, gripping the fabric of his shirt. He didn’t break their locked gazes, leaning forward slightly.

Clint unzipped his own pants, pulling his cock out, standing upright between Bucky’s thighs.

Bucky released Clint’s shirt with one hand, still clutching it in the other as he pulled his own cock out. He hissed when it brushed Clint’s, a pearl of precome dribbling down and spread on both of their shafts.

Clint put one hand to Bucky’s ass and gripped it, pressing his fingers in and spreading Bucky open.

When he felt the cool gel spread over his hole with the tip of the toy, Bucky gasped, clutching Clint’s shirt tighter. He could feel the velvety skin of the toy against his hole, smooth and soft.

Pressing gently, Clint slowly slid the toy into Bucky’s hole, centimeter by centimeter.

Bucky’s quiet gasp was the only noise beyond the hum of the airplane, his hole stretching and slicking with the lube.

It was slim and slid in rather easily, though there was the burn that usually accompanied Clint’s fingers in his hole. It was a dull sensation and didn’t take any of the pleasure away.

Slowly, Clint fucked it in and out of Bucky’s hole to open him, spreading the lube. Bucky whined and rocked his hips back, making his cock slide against Clint’s. Clint gasped and fucked the toy slightly faster.

Starting to relax and tighten all at once, Bucky let out a controlled breath. Clint raised his eyebrow and Bucky nodded to the unspoken question.

Carefully, Clint fitted the toy deep, the curve pressed to Bucky’s skin when Clint pressed it deep.

Bucky gasped quietly as it slotted into place over his prostate, falling forward and resting his forehead on Clint’s, hands tightening on Clint’s t-shirt. Their shafts slid over each other with each tiny jerk of Bucky’s hips, which only made them breathe heavier.

“Are you ready?” Clint whispered.

Bucky didn’t trust his voice, so he nodded, nose brushing Clint’s.

Clint slowly turned the dial on the remote, one hand still on the vibrator, holding it in place.

Bucky gasped wildly when he felt the first of the vibrations inside of him. The entire length of the toy buzzed softly, the soft bulbed head rubbing inside of him.

“Jesus,” he whispered, pushing back on it. “That’s amazing.”

“That’s nothing sweetheart.” Clint brushed his nose over Bucky’s. He turned the dial forward and Bucky cried out, the intensity of the vibrations engulfing his prostate.

“G-god,” he gasped, rocking his hips back and forth; the toy pushed into him with each thrust and simultaneously slid his cock against Clint’s.

Clint groaned soft in response, his cock dripping precome onto Bucky’s thighs.

“Clint, I-” Bucky rocked forward into a sloppy kiss, moaning into Clint’s open mouth.

Kissing back heatedly, Clint brought his other hand up to cup Bucky’s cheek. Their lips slid together messily with each roll of Bucky’s hips.

Come smeared thickly over both of their shafts, the slide between them easier. Bucky put his hand between them and wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks, stroking quickly and letting out a high pitched whine.

Clint gasped and jerked his hips up, pushing the toy deep into Bucky’s hole and slid his cock between Bucky’s fingers.

Bucky arched as he pumped their cocks together, his hand slick with the come. Clint turned the dial up again and pressed the toy harder against Bucky’s prostate.

“Clint!” Bucky cried and came, come spurting between his fingers as he gripped his and Clint’s cock together.

Clint worked the toy into him faster as Bucky shuddered in his lap, fingers unbearably tight on his own cock, minute rubs on Clint’s cock milking more droplets of come from him.

“Please,” he begged, hips jerking as the toy vibrated on his sensitive prostate. “Please Clint I can’t take more, please-”

Clint grinned and fucked the toy in and out, stroking the head against Bucky’s prostate.

Bucky screamed and twisted his fist in Clint’s shirt, pulling.

In a sudden movement, Clint tugged the toy free and Bucky sagged forward, pressing his face into Clint’s neck, wetting it with his tears. He panted, slack in Clint’s arms.

Clint gripped Bucky’s ass, his fingers pressed into the rounded muscle and spreading him wide.

Bucky whimpered, hole sensitive.

Clint lifted him up and tugged him closer, gripping his cock under Bucky’s ass. He circled the messy head over Bucky’s swollen hole before lowering Bucky down slowly.

Bucky gasped and shut his eyes tight, moaning as Clint’s cock stretched him open.

Clint groaned and pressed his mouth to Bucky’s shoulder, biting softly as Bucky sank down.

One of Bucky’s arms went around Clint’s neck, his other hand still clutching Clint’s shirt, the fabric stretched beyond recognition in his fist. He lowered slowly, crying soft as he sat fully.

Clint’s chest rose and fell heavily as he groaned loud, hands clutching Bucky’s hips with a vice grip. Pressing him back into the seat this was, Bucky had to have been crushing him, but Clint didn’t seem to mind.

He lifted Bucky’s hips slow and let him drop.

Bucky cried out into Clint’s neck, vision blurring at the edges.

“Please,” he whispered. “Please, please, please-”

Clint lifted Bucky again, fucking him down like a toy. Bucky was sure his ass was bruising with the force of it, his fingers growing numb from holding so tight.

Spots began to appear in Bucky’s vision as the head of Clint’s cock began to rub over his sensitive prostate. His pleases turned to insensible babble, breath hot on Clint’s neck.

Clint pulled him down one last time with a gasp, pushing his head back as their hips met and pressed together.

Bucky’s vision blacked out.

He went slack in Clint’s grip, hips rolling unconsciously as come filled him. His fingers kept their grip on Clint’s shirt.

Clint gasped for breath beneath him, hands going to his back to hold him.

He kissed Bucky’s cheek best he could at the odd angle. “Sweetheart, you’re gonna get a crick in your neck if you sleep like that.”

Bucky blinked slowly as he vision returned in increments. “You’re just saying that because I’m crushing you,” he grunted.

Clint chuckled. “That too.”

Bucky struggled to get up; finding his legs incapable of working, he slumped back down. “Can’t move.”

Clint laughed again and tucked his arms under Bucky’s ass and eased him up slowly. Bucky whined as Clint’s cock slid free.

Clint laid him carefully in the seat beside him, kneeling in front of him. He slipped his fingers under Bucky’s waistband and tried to tug it up, unsuccessfully.

“You have to lift up for a second babe,” Clint said with a smile.

Bucky groaned. “Ugh. No.”

Clint’s smile softened into something warmer and he kissed over Bucky’s hips. “C’mon Jimmy, just lift and then you can rest.”

Bucky whined louder as he forced his feet to work, pushing himself up for Clint. Clint managed to get them into place before Bucky’s feet went out.

Clint stood and leaned over to cup one of Bucky’s cheeks and kiss the other. “Good boy.”

Grumbling, Bucky found the surge of strength to flip him off.

Clint flopped down into his seat with a soft sigh. He reached over and took Bucky’s hand, curling their fingers together.

Bucky’s eyes fluttered close and he slipped over, cheek landing on Clint’s shoulder. Sleep came easy with Clint’s quiet breathing and his hand in Bucky’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't use an airplane as a sex toy  
> i hope everyone is enjoying the revival as much as i am. if you are, i love comments and kudos<3


End file.
